


Partie I_Les Braises

by LaPetitePersonne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (c'est très clairement inspiré de Spartacus bc c'est une de mes séries fav), (enfin vous excitez pas je risque de pas le faire), (i know), (it's a mess), (oh lmao coucou je fais des refs pourries), (omgggggg), Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Smut, dans différentes relations, donc autant vous prévenir que va y avoir du sale, et aussi (et c'est moins drôle) de l'abus verbal ou physique, je sais pas trop quoi dire, maybe :, peut-être du sexxxxx, plus sérieusement :, va y avoir des allusions (et des scènes) implicites ou explicites de violence de nudité etc
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetitePersonne/pseuds/LaPetitePersonne
Summary: Dans la cité d'Aoba, les conflits se font de plus en plus nombreux et tumultueux, les patriciens contre les plébéiens, les citoyens contre les esclaves, mais plus profondément encore, dans les familles et entre les amis, les alliances se forment et se brisent...C'est dans cette atmosphère pleine de tensions, et entourés d'adultes manipulateurs ou bienveillants, que Tooru Oikawa et Hajime Iwaizumi grandissent, côte à côte, fermement liés mais destinés à être irrémédiablement séparés.Cependant, alors que leurs chemins se croisent de nouveau, l'histoire s'accélérera et ils seront pris dans des évènements bouleversants et qui changeront définitivement leurs vies alors même qu'ils réapprendront à se connaître...





	1. Enfance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COUCOU.
> 
> Bon, voilà, puisque je suis une sale enfoirée, je poste une autre histoire plutôt que de continuer celle que j'écris déjà (après, je signalerais que j'ai une dizaine de projets sur le feu donc hein... soyez pas surpris, je suis EN EFFET ce genre de personne). Malgré tout, les deux histoires sont très différentes et j'utilise un style bien particulier pour chacune d'elles donc - je ne sais pas ce que je veux prouver ici mais juste : comprenez-moi.
> 
> Voilà. Haha. Sachez juste que je suis beaucoup trop stressée en ce moment même pour écrire quelque chose d'aussi léger et amusant que mon autre fic (Conversations With This Strange Crew, si y en a qui sont perdus).
> 
> BREF. Assez de parlote, passons au vif du sujet : cette fic.
> 
> Elle sera en trois parties (basées chacune spécifiquement sur Iwaizumi/Oikawa - Partie I : Les Braises -, Yahaba/Kyoutani - Partie II : Les Flammes - et Akaashi/Bokuto - Partie III : Les Cendres - après je me laisse encore le temps de peut-être changer les titres ou des trucs comme ça). Elle se passe durant l'époque de la Rome Antique (coucou Spartacus <3 mon amour de série) et bon, disons tout de suite que je ne suis pas une spécialiste de la période même si j'essaie de faire des efforts au niveau de l'exactitude (après, je me base sur Internet et Spartacus donc imaginez bien que ça peut être trompeur + les accès de flemme peuvent être une contrainte à cela également). JE TIENS A PRECISER : je créerai une série après, quand je commencerais à écrire la deuxième partie :0 bc j'ai remarqué que c'était pas pratique pour le moment d'en créer déjà une. BREF.
> 
> Je préviendrai en début de chapitre s'il y a des trucs choquants ou quoi (oui parce que dois-je redire que c'est inspiré de Spartacus et ceux qui ont vu Spartacus savent très bien ce qui peut se passer) - mais après, et c'est mon avis, je trouve ça dommage que y ait trop de spoilers direct dans les tags (par rapport au format d'ao3). Par exemple, sur fanfiction.net, tu te lançais dans une fic, c'était le mystère absolu, et je trouvais ça mieux pour le coup bc tu te disais pas "ah tiens il va se passer ça" (no suspense quoi). Donc. Si vous voulez pas que je vous prévienne pour ce qui va se passer, juste, dites-le ! Perso, je préférerais. En fait, vous savez, c'est par question de décence, je ne veux pas choquer ou blesser certaines personnes qui pourraient avoir des triggers par rapport à quelques choses... Mais si vous ne voulez pas être spoilés, je vous conseille de ne pas lire les notes en début de chapitre !
> 
> J'ai mis des précisions sur l'histoire à la fin du chapitre (la note du bas ?) par rapport à des détails techniques.
> 
> Voilà, c'est tout (à peu près, je vais sans doute me rappeler un truc juste après l'avoir posté haha), et donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

Chapitre 1_Enfance

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

_Naissance_

 

Le jour où naquit Hajime Iwaizumi, il créa un bonheur infini dans le cœur de ses deux parents.

Sa mère, après avoir fait disposer la sage-femme ainsi que sa propre mère qui l'avaient aidée à accoucher, tentait de rester éveillée, attendant que son mari accepte l'enfant comme il était coutume de le faire. Elle n'eut heureusement pas à patienter longtemps, le récent père revenant rapidement à son chevet, portant dans ses bras le petit corps enroulé d'un drap de lin. Seule la tête recouverte d'une touffe de courts cheveux noirs apparaissait, un léger babil s'extrayant de sa bouche et faisant rire faiblement sa mère. Elle croisa alors le regard plein d'amour de son mari et, sans rompre le charme du moment presque sacré, elle chuchota tendrement :

« Il a déjà la vivacité de son père, ne trouves-tu pas ?

– Et la force de sa mère, répondit-il aussitôt, se penchant et effleurant de ses lèvres le front encore humide de sueur de sa femme. Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux et fier qu'en cet instant.

– Moi non plus... Cet enfant est une bénédiction, nous qui l'avions tant attendu, murmura la femme alitée, songeant aux longues années de doute et d'attente qu'ils avaient endurées, sans savoir si leur plus grand souhait se réaliserait jamais.

– Il est là maintenant... nous n'avons plus à nous inquiéter, murmura l'homme en réponse, déplaçant son poids le long de sa femme comme pour la rassurer et chasser de son esprit des souvenirs désagréables. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire qui n'avait jamais cessé d'être complice et, penchés l'un contre l'autre, ils observèrent leur enfant qui s'endormait alors même que le soleil se couchait, envoyant ses derniers chauds rayons le long des murs de leur foyer où résonneraient bientôt les rires de leur nouvelle petite famille.

 

 

Un mois plus tard, tout au plus, naquit Tooru Oikawa qui eut, lui, plus de difficultés à se creuser une place dans les cœurs durs et défiants de ses parents.

Sa mère lui en voulait pour la grossesse pénible qu'il lui avait fait endurer et s'endormit bien vite après l'avoir mis au monde, ne se souciant guère du jugement de son mari. Elle lui avait, après tout, déjà donné un fils – dont la grossesse et l'accouchement avaient été bien plus agréables –, et n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de devoir bientôt se refaire engrosser afin de fournir un héritier au célèbre laniste Oikawa. Cette deuxième grossesse n'avait même pas été prévue et la femme avait, après coup, amèrement regretté d'avoir été si enthousiaste dans ses rapports sexuels avec son mari.

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, peut-être bientôt père, se trouvait donc debout, face au bébé à terre qui se tortillait en geignant faiblement sur le sol dur. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, ne sachant réellement quelle décision prendre.

S'il ne se décidait pas à prendre cet enfant dans ses bras, celui-ci finirait jeté dans les rues d'Aoba et deviendrait sans aucun doute un esclave – s'il lui arrivait de survivre. Un tel acte n'avait jamais particulièrement eu de charme ou d'honneur aux yeux d'Oikawa et il concentra donc de nouveau son attention sur le bébé.

Il n'était pas laid, ni difforme, et ne poussait pas de cris agonisants comme certains nouveaux-nés pouvaient le faire. Il ne méritait en somme toute pas de mourir dans la crasse de la ville ou de vivre en esclavage. Éduqué, il ferait peut-être un fils formidable, et, si son aîné venait à faiblir ou à être victime d'un accident, il pourrait le remplacer et prendre le pouvoir que son père voudrait bien lui accorder.

L'homme le ramassa donc et, aussitôt, l'enfant parut s'apaiser, remplaçant ses petits bruits d'inconfort par des gazouillis baveux.

« Peut-être ne seras-tu pas un si lourd fardeau, murmura l'homme, contemplatif, ramenant l'enfant à une nourrice qui daignerait bien le nourrir, sa mère n'y étant pas disposée pour le moment. »

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

_5 ans_

 

La mère de Tooru se trouvait dans une bien vilaine posture.

C'est du moins ce qu'elle aimait à se dire alors que cette femme aux manières à peine correctes et à la familiarité bien trop grande se penchait vers elle, riant et regardant leurs enfants avec un mélange de fierté et d'affection écœurant.

C'était bien sa veine que Tooru ait encore une fois décidé d'échapper à la poigne de l'esclave personnelle mise à son service (il faudra d'ailleurs qu'elle pense à la punir pour ceci), et d'aller courir où bon lui semblait dans les rues d'Aoba.

Et il semblerait que son but ait été de foncer dans un autre petit garçon du nom de Hajime Iwaizumi, dont la mère, aussi bienveillante que de faible importance dans le monde de l'aristocratie, avait pris bonne garde de retenir l'enfant alors que sa mère accourrait, les voiles de soie bleue de sa toge voletant derrière elle. Tooru n'avait de toute façon visiblement pas envie de repartir dans une course folle, collé qu'il était à Hajime qui lui montrait l'impressionnante file d'insectes qui longeait un mur de la rue, et cela avec un peu de réluctance. Après tout, il s'attendait aussi peu que la mère de Tooru à ce que le fils de celle-ci lui fonce littéralement dessus. Il parlait néanmoins avec de plus en plus d'excitation au fur et à mesure qu'il s'habituait à la présence de l'autre petit garçon tandis que ce dernier, un peu effrayé, l'écoutait raconter hardiment toutes les fois où il avait attrapé des cigales – qu'il avait relâchées aussitôt après, ne voulant pas abréger encore plus leur courte vie.

« Que Hajime puisse trouver un ami en votre fils, cela serait formidable ! babillait la mère du garçon, l'air comblée. Ils semblent déjà si bien s'entendre... »

La mère de Tooru eut encore une fois bien du mal à se concentrer sur ce que l'autre femme pouvait bien déblatérer, son regard venant s'égarer près du pendentif cruellement simple qu'elle portait autour du cou et qu'on aurait plus communément vu autour de celui d'une esclave. _Voilà une véritable plébéienne,_ elle frissonna, n’apercevant déjà plus aucune valeur qu’elle aurait pu trouver chez son interlocutrice. Elle réussit à forcer un sourire poli et de répondre, la voix aussi mielleuse et chaleureuse qu'elle en était capable sur le moment (elle avait connu bien pires situations, cela était certain) :

« Oh, oui, cependant, une fois que Tooru atteindra l'âge de raison, il sera bien occupé avec l'éducation que son père daignera lui faire enseigner par d'autres, ou par lui-même. Alors je ne sais si l'amitié fera partie de son futur, à partir de ce moment-là.

– Mais n'a-t-on pas toujours besoin d'amis pour se fructifier ? remarqua la mère de Hajime, inconsciente du mépris qu'elle engendrait déjà chez l'autre femme. Ces garçons pourraient devenir très forts en étant ensemble et, de plus, l'âge de raison ne viendra que dans deux ans.

– Je préférerais, pour Tooru, qu'il soit entouré de personnes de son rang pour l'influencer à l'avenir, coupa, sans jamais changer le ton de sa voix, la mère du petit garçon qui, celui-ci, comme ramené silencieusement à l'ordre, releva finalement la tête pour apercevoir sa mère à quelques mètres.

– Mère ! il s'exclama joyeusement, courant pour aller se jeter dans ses bras alors même que celle-ci s'éloignait bien volontairement de l'autre femme. Pourrais-je voir de nouveau Iwa-chan ? J'aime vraiment beauco–

– Nous devons rentrer, Tooru. Et nous allons avoir _de nouveau_ une conversation sur ce que je pense du fait que tu partes vagabonder dans les rues sans personne avec toi.

– Mais, Mère...

– Pas un mot jusqu'à ce que l'on soit à la maison. Mes courses sont heureusement finies, nous allons enfin pouvoir échapper à cette chaleur intenable.

– Oui, Mère, marmonna Tooru, regard baissé et son esclave (une grande jeune fille syrienne à la peau mate et aux cheveux noirs) vint lui prendre rapidement la main, la serrant davantage désormais. »

Une dernière fois, il tourna la tête vers Hajime qui, lui-même confus et les sourcils froncés, s'était rapproché de sa propre mère qui paraissait accablée et dont les grands yeux verts s'étaient écarquillés légèrement sous le choc. Tooru eut honte quand son esprit encore enfantin comprit vaguement que la cause du désarroi de la mère de Hajime n'était autre que sa propre mère.

_Mais je voulais aller jouer avec Iwa-chan..._

Les deux lui adressèrent un bref signe de main, timide et incertain, et il ne put que penser que la famille Iwaizumi semblait bien douce en comparaison de la sienne. Entre son père et sa mère, il ne connaissait que trop l'embarras, la déception et la tristesse. Et cela commençait à devenir pesant.

Son esclave tira sur sa main – comme lui ordonnait subtilement et d'un simple geste de main la mère de Tooru – et il dut suivre le petit groupe, laissant derrière lui ce qu'il aurait voulu appeler son premier véritable ami. Un qui ne sache rien des constellations ni des manières exigées quand on rencontrait quelqu'un, mais qui puisse lui parler d'insectes pendant des heures, et cela toujours avec une expression renfrognée que Tooru aurait voulu contempler bien plus longtemps.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

_Dix ans_

 

« Iwa-chan ! »

Tooru accéléra le pas, les semelles en or massif de ses sandales battant les pavés terreux de l'agora et les pans de sa toge restreignant le mouvement de ses courtes jambes. Agacé, il tira dessus, libérant ses mollets et, sans perdre le rythme de sa course effrénée, il se redressa et engloutit les quelques derniers pas qui le séparaient de son ami.

Il eut à peine le temps de croiser le regard vert et surpris de Hajime avant qu'il ne s'écroule presque sur lui, riant, l'enserrant dans ses bras à lui en briser les os.

« Iwa-chan ! il répéta, heureux, collant son front moite à celui, tanné et tout aussi suant de Hajime. Cela fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu !

– Idiot... tu m'as croisé hier, ici même, grogna Hajime, le repoussant sans manière (ce qui était _si peu convenable pour quelqu'un d'un rang inférieur au tien !_ , comme aimait à le dire la mère de Tooru – mais celui-ci préférait ne jamais l'écouter quand il s'agissait de Hajime et de sa famille). Et cesse donc de te coller à moi alors que la chaleur nous écrase !

– Oh, mais n'es-tu pas aussi ravi que moi que l'on se rencontre à nouveau ? protesta Tooru, se contentant de laisser flotter un bras autour des épaules tendues de son ami. J'ai attendu ce moment toute la nuit ! Nous nous sommes si bien amusés, hier... »

Hajime parut hésiter à conserver l'expression morose et boudeuse de son visage encore rond mais finit par la faire s'évaporer d'un sourire qui semblait bien plus réel par sa complicité et son affection. Cependant, du haut de ses dix ans et possédant un mois de plus que Tooru, il se considérait comme le plus mature d'entre eux et se devait donc de rappeler à l'autre ses priorités et ses responsabilités.

« Ta mère va sans doute bientôt apparaître, après t'avoir poursuivi à travers toute la ville, et elle me regardera encore comme si j'étais une bien vilaine merde sous son talon, il fit nonchalamment remarquer, sachant que la vulgarité amusait immensément Tooru, lui ne pouvant en user aussi sciemment. »

Celui-ci éclata en effet de rire, les yeux écarquillés et emplis d'une admiration envieuse, sa main volant aussitôt à sa bouche afin d'en contenir les gloussements incontrôlés. Hajime le laissa patiemment se reprendre, comme tout fils de riche famille se doit de le faire quand ses émotions le débordent – et en particulier, le fils du laniste le plus célèbre de l'Empire –, avant de reprendre la parole, perdant de sa malice :

« Te permettra-t-elle de venir dans ma maison ou devrons-nous rester près du marché comme hier ?

– Oh... je ne sais pas, murmura Tooru, jetant un coup d’œil inquiet derrière lui avant de se retourner vivement et de prendre les mains de Hajime dans les siennes : mais pourquoi ne pas venir chez moi ? C'est vrai, mon père sera occupé par les combats de cet après-midi dans la grande arène, et ma mère... ma mère ne verra sans doute aucun mal à ce qu'un ami me tienne compagnie !

– Elle ne m'apprécie guère, Tooru, rappela Hajime, comme si cela fut nécessaire. Et ton père n'apprécierait pas de te voir en telle compagnie. Tu as essayé de me le cacher mais je sais qu'il me déteste peut-être encore plus que ta mère...

– Tu es mon ami, Iwa-chan ! Tous les autres garçons sont inintéressants et toutes les filles... toutes les filles...

– Qu'ont-elles, les filles ? ricana Hajime, observant la frustration de son ami se mêler d'embarras alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase.

– Elles sont timides ! il cracha enfin, les joues rouges et une moue caractéristique tordant sa bouche. Elles ne veulent jamais me parler ! »

Hajime s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand un « Tooru ! » passablement strident et affolé coupa net leur paisible conversation. Encore. Cela n'était pas la première fois que la mère de Tooru venait rompre le moindre contact qu'ils aient pu avoir ; elle n’aimait pas Hajime, elle n'aimait pas sa mère, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup de choses si ce n'est celles qu'on lui offrait dans une villa luxueuse et auprès de son laniste de mari. Hajime ne pouvait que lui vouer une haine toute réciproque.

« Tooru ! Et voilà que je te retrouve encore à traîner parmi le bas peuple ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas t'enfuir ainsi ? Les rues sont dangereuses ! »

Une esclave – la nouvelle qui avait été réservée à Tooru, l'ancienne ayant été vendue il y a des années pour une obscure raison (aux yeux du garçon, en tous cas) – s'empressa aussitôt de le rattraper, de se saisir de sa main et de le diriger vers sa mère qui arrivait moins rapidement derrière. Elle avait cet air pincé qu'elle réservait à Hajime et sa famille ou à toute autre personne qu'il lui déplairait de côtoyer.

Hajime fronça les sourcils, combattant son envie de voûter les épaules et de se donner l'air plus menaçant. Il redressa le dos, cherchant du coin de l’œil si sa mère et son esclave personnelle – qu'ils considéraient tous plus comme un membre de la famille qu'une esclave – n'étaient pas loin. Il savait que sa mère voulait acheter des épices et cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'elle s'était éloignée, le laissant déambuler sur l'agora, seul et dans l'espoir de rencontrer Tooru ou un autre de ses amis.

 _Et voilà que la harpie_ _se mêle à la danse, comme d’habitude_ _..._

« Bonjour, Oikawa-san, il salua poliment, tentant d'ignorer le regard pétillant d'amusement de Tooru.

– Bonjour, Hajime-kun, elle répondit, posant sur lui et avec résignation ses grands yeux marrons, si similaires à ceux de Tooru – mais tellement plus froids. Ne devrais-tu pas être accompagné pour te promener sur l'agora en cet après-midi si... agité ?

– Ma mère n'est pas loin. Je tenais à rencontrer un de mes amis, et Tooru est apparu.

– Quel malheur que nous dev–

– Mère ! coupa Tooru, semblant aussi déterminé qu'impatient : Hajime (il prenait garde de ne pas l'appeler Iwa-chan devant sa mère ; cela semblait toujours la rendre plus irritable), pourrait-il venir à la villa ? Je m'ennuie là-bas, tout seul !

– Et tes leçons, Tooru ? répliqua sa mère, tendue, sa beauté n'accentuant que davantage la laideur de ses expressions.

– Père n'est pas là et Mizoguchi-sensei m'a déjà donné cours ce matin. »

Hajime observa avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de joie surprise la mère de Tooru céder lentement face aux suppliques de son fils. Ce dernier était, après tout, capable d'une véritable performance professionnelle quand il s'agissait de supplier sa mère – ou quelqu'un d'autre ; Hajime avait trop souvent été la cible de ses grands yeux, ses geignements incessants et de sa façon de s'accrocher avec insistance à sa toge.

Il eut la chance d'apercevoir sa mère à quelques mètres et alla la prévenir qu'il allait jouer avec Tooru chez le garçon après que la mère de celui-ci ait donné avec résignation son accord. Sa mère à lui s’en réjouit aussitôt, bien qu'elle lui intima d'être méfiant – elle ne pouvait plus se résoudre à croire en la supposée bonne nature de la mère de Tooru. Dès les premiers instants de leur rencontre, elle avait prouvé qu’elle n’en possédait aucune. Elle embrassa Hajime sur la joue et il s'envola vers l'aristocratique famille et leurs esclaves.

C'est donc quelques longues minutes plus tard et un trajet pour le moins pénible (seul Tooru se permettait de parler) que Hajime se retrouva pour la première fois face à la villa Oikawa. Enfin, ceci était faux ; il était déjà passé de nombreuses fois devant mais jamais n'avait eu l'immense honneur de pénétrer dedans et d'y découvrir les pièces somptueuses et bien entendu le célèbre ludus et ses gladiateurs. La villa se trouvait près du centre de la ville et de la grande arène, facilitant ainsi les déplacements des gladiateurs entre les deux lieux, et permettant une véritable notoriété pour le laniste Oikawa. Hajime contempla avec admiration les pierres brossées des murs et le marbre qui entourait l’imposante porte de bois précieux et reluisant.

Hajime entra dans la maison, suivant Tooru qui était devenu de plus en plus excité au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur destination. Sa mère s'écarta bien vite vers sa chambre, suivie de ses esclaves, et ils se retrouvèrent seuls de nouveau, à leur plus grand soulagement.

« Viens, viens, Iwa-chan ! Je vais te montrer ma chambre, et les bains, et nous pourrons aller observer les gladiateurs, si tu en as envie ! Ils sont vraiment, vraiment impressionnants ! Un jour, je les battrais tous ! »

Tooru avait conclu cela d'un sourire canaille et déjà victorieux que Hajime avait complimenté d'une tape derrière la tête et un « ne dis pas de stupidités, imbécile de Tooru ». Il l’avait ensuite suivi de près durant toute la visite de la villa, les yeux plus souvent sur le visage rempli de joie de Tooru que sur les pièces luxueuses qu’ils traversaient.

Il avait néanmoins porté une attention plus intense au fameux ludus où, en effet, se battaient une vingtaine de gladiateurs, suant, hurlant et frappant toujours plus fort.

_Il est évident, en les voyant s’entraîner, qu’ils se préparent à affronter la mort…_

« Regarde, regarde, Hajime ! L’attaque de celui-là… Un jour, j’apprendrais à me battre comme eux et je les vaincrais tous.

\- Eux se battent pour leur vie, toi tu n’as aucune raison de le faire, répondit tranquillement Hajime, jetant un coup d’œil curieux à Tooru qui écarquilla les yeux, manifestement surpris.

\- Je veux faire quelque chose de mon existence, il murmura finalement, presque boudeur, après un long silence, se penchant un peu plus sur le bord de pierre qui longeait le balcon où ils se trouvaient, contemplant en bas les gladiateurs : Et je veux aussi être le plus fort pour que nos gladiateurs soient toujours forcés de s’améliorer et ne meurent jamais. »

Hajime ne répondit rien, ne sachant quoi dire.

_C’est étrangement brave et intelligent de sa part… pour quelqu’un qui n’ose pas même effleurer un insecte._

Il sourit, se sentant irraisonnablement fier de son ami, et afin de cacher ce sentimentalisme peu digne de lui, il demanda juste à Tooru s’ils pouvaient aller jouer à l’intérieur maintenant qu’il avait pu constater l’étendue des mérites de la maison Oikawa.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

_15 ans_

 

Hajime était avec son père aujourd’hui. Celui-ci avait en effet prévu de l’amener aux arènes car il n’y avait que là-bas que l’on pouvait finalement vraiment faire de bons accords et rencontrer « les bonnes personnes » – qui étaient très clairement des patriciens, Hajime ne se leurrait pas là-dessus. Les moins intéressants potentiels clients, ceux-là, son père pouvait les rencontrer en ville ou même dans son atelier – c’était eux qui se déplaçaient alors.

Hajime estimait pourtant que son père n’avait pas à s’inquiéter de ses affaires, étant un des plus réputés forgerons de la ville, mais il comprenait bien que le fait d’être plébéien le poussait à toujours devoir prouver sa valeur.

Et donc, à apparaître régulièrement aux combats d’arène qui étaient le sport favori des habitants d’Aoba et du monde entier, en général, et de s’y faire voir des riches de cette ville. Hajime était contraint de venir car son père voulait le préparer à récupérer l’entreprise familiale et savoir avec qui (et comment) il était sage de converser était quelque chose qu’il avait à apprendre. D’autant plus que, même parmi les plus précieux clients du père Iwaizumi, beaucoup étaient toujours très durs à convaincre de payer le bon dû. Rares étaient ceux qui ne marchandaient pas pour économiser le moindre denier.

_« Et surtout, fils, n’imagine pas un instant que les riches soient moins avares ; oh non, ce sont les pires de tous ! »_

Cela, Hajime l’avait tant entendu répéter – ça et maintes autres critiques à l’égard des aristocrates de la ville – qu’il avait parfois du mal à cacher sa profonde condescendance quand il venait à traîner avec des amis plus hauts placés. Tooru compris.

Celui-ci, cependant, ne semblait jamais s’outrer des commentaires parfois extrêmement déplacés de Hajime, s’en amusant beaucoup (toujours autant que dans leur enfance) au contraire, et lui chuchotant parfois quelque rêve qu’il aurait d’une société plus égale. Hajime aimait alors l’écouter réfléchir à haute voix, des plans audacieux, fous et parfaitement interdits évoluant au fur et à mesure qu’ils grandissaient et découvraient dans quel monde ils vivaient réellement. Hajime comprenait bien qu’il n’y avait que son oreille pour écouter le garçon parler de ce genre de projets, sa famille et ses autres amis n’y étant sans aucun doute nullement disposés.

Ainsi Hajime avait grandi, lui aussi, entre l’amour chaleureux de ses parents, leur légèreté moqueuse à l’égard des plus riches (sa mère n’avait décidément pas oublié l’arrogance dont avait fait preuve la mère Oikawa), et les objectifs inatteignables de Tooru. Il avait appris à battre le fer, créer des épées, des fourchettes et des couteaux, et également, à bien s’exprimer, à lire et à écrire, sa mère l’y éduquant (elle-même ayant eu la chance d’avoir un mari daignant bien lui apprendre).

Il savait que Tooru avait finalement obtenu le droit de son père de se battre avec les gladiateurs – comment il avait pu obtenir cette permission, jamais Hajime ne le sut (et jamais ne le saurait), mais il était persuadé que le père de Tooru aurait été bien sot de refuser à son fils, aussi déterminé, fort et persévérant qu’il était, d’entraîner ses propres gladiateurs.

Il se souvenait, cependant, que la lutte avait été dure pour Tooru de se faire respecter en tant que combattant par les gladiateurs. Tout d’abord, ceux-ci n’osaient jamais lui faire le moindre mal (il ne manquerait plus qu’ils blessent le fils du laniste Oikawa et ils auraient été fouettés jusqu’à la mort), et après, une fois qu’ils l’eurent accepté, Tooru fut constamment couvert de bleus et fourbu par l’entraînement intensif. Mais il n’avait jamais été aussi heureux qu’à cette époque où on le voyait tout le temps blessé et la peau trop caressée par le soleil pour un aristocrate de son rang.

Des mois et des mois plus tard, il était devenu le plus fort de tous les gladiateurs du ludus Oikawa, et plus aucun de ces derniers désormais n’osait retenir ses coups dans un combat contre lui. Mieux valait d’ailleurs pour eux qu’ils ne le fassent pas.

La mère de Tooru ne s’était jamais remise de cette décision de son fils et une froideur dérangeante (avait confié Tooru à Hajime) s’était installée entre son père et elle. Eux qui, de prime abord, semblaient le plus puissant (et soudé, selon le bon public qui ne croyait qu’aux apparences) couple de tout Aoba, étaient désormais séparés par des ambitions personnelles et des rancunes secrètes dont Tooru imaginait bien ne pas connaître la moitié de celles-ci.

Éventuellement, le travail continu, presque excessif par moments, de Tooru sur son corps avait chassé ses bras fins, ses genoux cagneux et sa poitrine creuse. Il était désormais grand (cet idiot dépassait Hajime de plusieurs centimètres alors même qu’il était plus petit que lui dans leur jeunesse), mieux bâti que l’ensemble de ses riches amis (pas mieux que Hajime néanmoins, lui battant le fer constamment), et – _malheureusement_ – il n’avait également cessé de gagner en beauté.

Et, cela, Hajime ne pouvait le supporter. Pas qu’il soit jaloux, non, mais cette beauté n’avait pas manqué d’attirer nombre d’attentions. Féminines, pour la plupart, bien que Tooru ait déjà raconté à Hajime qu’il ne comptait plus également les regards qu’avaient pu lui lancer les amis et les fils des amis de son père. Cela semblait être une source d’amusement sans fin pour Tooru qui se flattait de cette attention, notamment celle des filles, qu’il ne recevait jamais avant.

_« Elles sont toutes après moi, Iwa-chan, tu les verrais ! Elles rougissent, bégaient… Et c’est bien une des seules choses qui rendent le sourire à Mère, en ce moment ; elle doit sans doute penser que me marier ne sera pas difficile. »_

C’était toujours à ce moment que la conversation s’arrêtait, Hajime tapant Tooru et lui reprochant sa suffisance, mais uniquement parce que la pensée de Tooru marié à une de ces filles lui donnait froid au cœur et le faisait se sentir absent, étranger, de son propre corps.

D’autant plus que Tooru courtisant et se laissant courtiser par des jeunes femmes était devenu vision commune lorsque Hajime se promenait dans les rues d’Aoba. À chaque coin de rue, avait-il l’impression, il tombait sur le stupide séducteur aux mèches trop souples et aux grands yeux marrons (leur couleur rappelait à Hajime celle d'un miel de thym sombre et extrêmement cher que son père avait un jour acheté pour sa mère et lui), toujours entouré d’une volée de jeunes filles, généralement de bonne famille, qui cachaient leurs gloussements derrière des éventails colorés.

Et aujourd’hui n’était pas exception à la règle. Alors que Hajime écoutait d’une oreille distraite le résumé amusé que son père faisait d’un de ses clients, il remarqua du coin de l’œil un fourmillement de voiles aux couleurs vives et marques d’une grande richesse pour la plupart, qui s’agitaient, tremblaient d’excitation, alors qu’un visage au sourire charmeur les dominait et les amusait de clins d’œil et de récits, sans doute, de sa vie palpitante.

_Pas encore…_

Hajime tenta de faire accélérer le pas à son père mais celui-ci était encore plus solide et ferme que lui-même alors il ne put que se résoudre à regarder résolument devant lui, vers l’arène qui se dressait devant eux, et à tenter d’ignorer les rires aigus qu’il pouvait entendre, même à travers toute l’agora.

« Iwa-chan ! »

_Malheur._

Il n’y avait qu’une personne qui puisse encore l’appeler par ce surnom ridicule depuis qu’ils avaient cinq ans et que Hajime avait eu l’idiotie de se vanter auprès d’un petit patricien de toutes les informations qu’il connaissait sur ces stupides insectes qui le passionnaient. Son père lui donna un – pas si – discret coup de coude, lui indiquant du menton le grand jeune homme qui se ruait sur lui, s’étant visiblement rapidement excusé de la foule de ses admiratrices pour aller saluer son meilleur ami. Hajime soupira et se tourna finalement complètement vers Tooru, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci allait, comme à son agaçante habitude, lui foncer dessus à l’en faire tomber par terre.

Et cela ne loupa pas ; avant même qu’il n’ait pu se préparer à l’impact, Tooru était déjà dans ses bras, l’étranglant presque avec les siens, ses cheveux lui chatouillant le visage et sa voix résonnant bien trop fort dans son oreille :

« Iwa-chan ! Est-ce que tu tentais de m’éviter ? Je sais que ma popularité peut parfois être effrayante mais… »

Hajime, à l’entente de ses mots, poussa un long et pénible grognement, repoussant brutalement Tooru qui geignit aussitôt à la perte de contacts – et surtout à l’acte de rejet ( _dont il devrait pourtant avoir l’habitude,_ _depuis le temps_ ).

« Il ne faudrait pas t’étonner que je t’évite, crétin. Tu deviens infréquentable depuis que les filles ont enfin décidé de te donner un peu d’attention...

\- Un peu, Iwa-chan ? Serais-tu jaloux que tu n’aies, toi, l’attention d’aucune ? ronronna Tooru, passant son bras sur les épaules de Hajime et se penchant vers lui, souriant bien trop sournoisement pour que l’action paraisse innocente. »

Hajime lui tapa les côtés de la tranche de la main sans hésiter, s’écartant du garçon et ne se donnant même pas la peine de répondre, une veine pulsant à sa tempe. Il suivit son père qui, riant légèrement, commençait à s’écarter vers l’arène, le signe pour lui qu’il pouvait le rejoindre quand il le souhaitait.

Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

« Aïe, Iwa-chan ! Ne t’a-t-on jamais appris que la violence ne résout jamais aucun de tes maux ? s’indignait Tooru derrière lui, ne se résignant visiblement pas à l’abandonner maintenant.

\- Non, il répondit courtement mais avec un rictus satisfait, avant de reprendre, jetant quelques coups d’œil curieux autour de lui : Ta mère n’est-elle pas là pour t’empêcher de m’approcher ?

\- C'est avec mon père que je suis en ville aujourd'hui, marmonna Tooru, sa moue caractéristique ramenant sa lèvre inférieure vers celle du haut. Il a insisté pour que nous allions voir les combats de cet après-midi, ceux qui sont les plus importants et durant lesquels se battront ses gladiateurs. »

Cela lui arracha une grimace que Hajime ne manqua pas de remarquer. Haussant un sourcil, il demanda posément, presque prudemment :

« Tu n'apprécies donc toujours pas les spectacles de l'arène ?

\- Je n'y peux rien ! dit Tooru, haussant la voix presque désespérément et triturant la fibule, petite agrafe d'or, retenant sa toge. Je n'y vois simplement pas d'intérêt... et c'est barbare. »

Il avait affirmé cela haut et clair, relevant son menton comme il avait vu les riches romains le faire, et Hajime ne pouvait que l'admirer pour faire preuve d'un tel aplomb, tout en en étant profondément irrité.

« Cela distrait Aoba et ses habitants, il murmura donc en réponse, recommençant à marcher vers l'amphithéâtre des massacres, effleurant à peine le bras nu de Tooru afin de l'inciter à le suivre (vu que celui-ci ne voulait décidément pas le quitter, de toute façon...).

\- Est-ce que cela te distrait, Iwa-chan ? répliqua pensivement l'autre garçon, observant avec une attention clinique le début d'une bagarre à l'entrée du marché où se trouvaient toujours des marchands aux airs de malfrats.

\- Non. »

Sa courte réponse attira de nouveau le regard couleur de bronze et, nerveux, il ne put s’empêcher de poursuivre, tentant d’expliquer son hostilité, guère naturelle à cette époque, envers les jeux :

« Mais moi, je n'ai pas à m'y habituer, je ne deviendrai pas laniste comme toi. Et puis, je ne m’intéresse même pas aux qualités combatives des gladiateurs tandis que, toi, tu les possèdes même.

\- Oh… mais ce n’est pas pour cela que j’aurais envie de voir les hommes que j’ai appris à respecter et à combattre mourir dans l’arène sous les coups, peut-être chanceux, d’un adversaire, murmura presque Tooru, le regard plus dur, plus triste soudainement. Je ne vois pas comment l’on pourrait vouloir voir mourir des camarades. Des amis. »

Hajime eut du mal à détourner son regard surpris du visage chiffonné de son ami, n’ayant pas imaginé que ce dernier ait créé d’aussi forts liens avec les gladiateurs.

_Il m’étonnera toujours._

« Eh bien, ne montre pas ce genre d’expression à ton père ou celui-ci risque bien de ne plus vouloir te voir approcher du ludus.

\- Oh, non, non ! Je ferai attention. Sinon Iwa-chan risque de s’inquiéter pour moi, n’est-ce pas ? s’enhardit aussitôt Tooru, lui pinçant la joue et lui faisant un clin d’œil.

\- Peut-être que je dirais quelques mots à ton père de ce que tu viens de me confier, tout compte fait, grogna Hajime, battant la main du garçon loin de sa joue, avant de demander, changeant de sujet : Est-ce que tu dois aller dans la tribune d’honneur pour voir les combats ?

\- Oui ! gémit promptement Tooru, ne s’affectant pas du changement de conversation : Père a insisté.

\- Oh. Eh bien… je dois te souhaiter bons jeux alors ; je vois que mon père m’attend là-bas. »

Tooru tourna la tête également, remarquant le père de Hajime qui patientait à l’entrée de l’arène, chassant poliment mais fermement les vendeurs véreux ou les putains qui s’approcheraient un peu trop de lui.

« D’accord ! il s’exclama néanmoins, tentant de ne pas paraître trop déçu (Hajime pouvait très bien voir à travers lui mais il ne lui faisait jamais remarquer). À tout à l’heure, peut-être, alors, Iwa-chan !

\- À tout à l’heure, idiot de Tooru. »

Ils se quittèrent avec des sourires complices et des mains qui s’amadouaient plus qu’elles ne s’affrontaient, les coups cachant des caresses que ni Hajime ni Tooru ne pouvaient finalement comprendre et accepter, assumer et donner, aux yeux du monde.

Leurs chemins se séparèrent petit à petit, écartés par des responsabilités absurdes… pour finalement se rejoindre trois ans plus tard, dans la plus inattendue des situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas si c'est nécessaire que je le précise (mais je préfère, ça m'embêterait que certains soient perplexes :( )  
> J'ai nommé la ville où se trouvent Tooru et Hajime, Aoba. Elle appartient au pays de Seijou, et il existe une autre ville nommée Jousai (oui, j'en avais rien à foutre, clairement :') ).  
> Quoi d'autre ?  
> Ah oui, les patriciens et les plébéiens, durant la Rome Antique, c'est des citoyens de classes sociales différentes (en gros les patriciens c'est les richoux de la Rome Antique et les plébéiens, c'est le peuple MAIS libre tout de même, jor ils sont pas autant dans la merde que les esclaves - youpi, n'est-ce pas ? Sachant que les patriciens ont de gros avantages, il me semble, et si t'es plébéien et que tu veux vivre bien, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu t'associes à une famille de patriciens).  
> Voilà ! Si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas, et pareil pour me donner votre avis, je le lirais avec plaisir !  
> Allez, bye, passez une bonne nuit ou une bonne journée, que sais-je, vous le méritez ! DES BISOUS


	2. Le revoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, je vous mets direct le 2ème chapitre, comme ça c'est fait hop  
> Je tiens à préciser que j'ai corrigé des petites choses dans le chapitre 1 (bc j'avais jamais fait de relecture en fait :') ), il y avait quelques fautes et puisque je me suis rappelée que je devais en avoir un peu moins rien à foutre de tout, j'ai corrigé l'erreur (chronologique) par rapport aux fèves de cacao (j'ai mis du miel à la place haha ça normalement les romains avaient) ! Voilà !  
> Bonne lecture du coup !

Chapitre 2_Le revoir

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Tooru n’était pas heureux.

Cela, au moins, était certain et inéluctable, depuis maintenant quelques années. Qu’il soit entouré de ces gens souriants et hypocrites de l’aristocratie aobienne, qu’il se détende dans un bain, qu’il affronte quelques gladiateurs de son père (toujours des nouvelles têtes… il restait peu de ceux qu’il avait connus lors de ses débuts de combattant), qu’il soit même en train d’observer les étoiles et de s’interroger sur les dieux qui vivaient là-haut ; jamais ne le quittaient finalement ce poids d’amertume et ce sentiment de perte.

Tooru savait pertinemment ce qui en était à l’origine. Quiconque le connaissait (et cela incluait évidemment sa mère, cette sorcière) savait pour quoi il paraissait si las et distant dès qu’on ne le rappelait pas à l’ordre.

Sa relation avec ses parents n’avait fait que se dégrader depuis ; son père s’intéressait plus au sort de son frère aîné et si celui-ci était bien apte à s’occuper du ludus bientôt, pour prendre le temps de connaître son fils cadet, et sa mère… sa mère voulait le marier.

Après tout, il était en âge depuis bien longtemps pour cela et, même si la tradition voulait qu’il ne le soit qu’à 20 ans, sa mère ne comptait pas attendre. Constatant l’inutilité qu’il était à l’avenir professionnel de leur famille, elle en avait conclu, avec l’approbation de son mari (chose devenue rare), que Tooru devait se marier à une riche fille de cette ville.

_« Peut-être la fille de l’empereur, même ? Après tout, il a toujours entretenu de bonnes relations avec notre famille et ton père… »_

Sa mère rêvait à voix haute et Tooru savait pertinemment que cela ne serait pas possible ; même si les filles se mariaient jeunes, la fille de l’empereur, elle, n’avait que 8 ans actuellement, et il aurait fallu qu’ils ne se promettent l’un à l’autre seulement. Ils ne pouvaient se marier immédiatement, devant attendre que la fillette ait au moins 12 ans.

Et Tooru n’en avait aucune envie. Ni avec elle, ni avec personne d’autre.

_Enfin… « personne »… Dans une autre vie, cela aurait été différent._

Il chargea sur Takahiro Hanamaki, feinta, glissa sur le sol et, balayant la poussière, il éjecta sa jambe dans l’arrière de celles de son adversaire qui s’effondra, trop lent à réagir, comme à son habitude. Tooru essayait tant bien que mal de le faire travailler sur ce particulier défaut qui risquait de lui coûter la peau dans l’arène mais l’autre jeune homme ne paraissait pas vouloir s’en inquiéter, plutôt confiant dans sa force et sa capacité d’endurance. Il était déjà allé dans l’arène une fois ; et alors, il avait combattu aux côtés de Issei Matsukawa, un autre gladiateur avec qui il avait fait des miracles, les deux ayant un style de combat particulièrement nonchalant et où ils faisaient ressortir leurs qualités pour cacher leurs défauts flagrants – Issei avait aussi peu de souplesse que Takahiro était lent.

« Encore à terre, Makki ! chantonna Tooru, tendant sa main à Takahiro après avoir pointé son glaive sous son menton en guise de victoire : Je te ferais tomber autant de fois qu’il est nécessaire pour que tu apprennes à avoir de meilleurs réflexes et que tu te concentres davantage sur le combat.

\- Oui, oui, Oikawa, inutile de prendre ton air de putain réprobatrice qui cherche à se faire payer avant de se faire baiser…

\- Comment ? s’étouffa Tooru, indigné : Et moi qui ne cherche qu’à te faire progresser ! Mattsun, cesse de rire immédiatement et retourne combattre Shi-chan ! »

Issei s’écarta en ricanant, évitant soigneusement leur entraîneur (le _doctor_ ), Nobuteru Irihata, qui ouvrait déjà la bouche pour le renvoyer à son combat contre le récent nouveau gladiateur, Shigeru Yahaba, qui était aussi élancé qu’il était fort (personne n’avait encore compris comment il pouvait être si puissant avec un corps aussi longiligne).

« Et je te signalerais, cher Makki, que se faire payer avant de faire son travail est le fondement d’un bon marché, ajouta Tooru, adoptant le faux air pincé qu’il savait amusait beaucoup les autres gladiateurs qu’il considérait maintenant comme des amis (et qu’il allait voir durant leurs combats dans l’arène, même si cela le faisait toujours autant trembler de peur pour leurs vies). Une partie de la somme, tout du moins.

\- Va dire ça aux putains ; certaines sont si pressées de se faire baiser qu’elles ne cherchent même pas à être payées, répliqua platement Takahiro, se remettant en position malgré le fait qu’il veuille manifestement continuer leur conversation – il avait ce vilain vice de trop parler durant ses combats (chose qu’Issei ne partageait heureusement pas – bien qu’il écoute toujours Takahiro, ce qui n’était finalement pas mieux).

\- Parce que j’imagine que tu t’y connais tant que ça, en putains, hmm ? interrogea sèchement Tooru avant d’attaquer aussitôt, tentant d’ignorer les cheveux qui collaient le long de ses tempes et la sueur qui lui dégoulinait dans le dos.

\- Pour être honnête, oui, répondit Takahiro, légèrement essoufflé, parant la manœuvre de Tooru et attaquant à son tour.

\- Est-ce que tu en payeras pour venir te voir, quand tu gagneras tes combats ? demanda Tooru, maintenant plus pour distraire son adversaire que pour perpétuer la discussion.

\- Oh, non. Inutile. Désormais, j’ai Issei.

\- Quoi ? »

Takahiro profita de sa surprise pour écarter l’épée de Tooru de sa trajectoire d’attaque et lui donna un coup d’épaule dans la poitrine, le propulsant au sol, dans la poussière. Tooru se retrouva ainsi avec une lame en bois sous le menton et l’agacement bien naturel contre lui-même de ne pas avoir pu contrer cette attaque facile.

« Pour toi, amour ! héla Takahiro, remarquant qu’Issei n’était encore une fois pas trop loin et qu’il riait du jeune aristocrate à terre. »

Issei lui répondit en lui envoyant un baiser de la main avant d’être brusquement frappé au visage par Shigeru, ce qui l’expulsa au sol. Ce dernier poussa un cri effaré et paniqué, bien vite suivi de Takahiro qui, néanmoins, éclata de rire après avoir vu qu’Issei allait bien et se relevait, tentant de contenir de la main le saignement de son nez. Un petit esclave, d’une dizaine d’années, approcha aussitôt à pas vifs et empressés, tenant une serviette de lin qu’il lui tendit humblement.

« Eh bien, je ne savais pas qu’Issei et toi aviez formé ce type d’alliance également, remarqua Tooru, ramenant l’attention de Takahiro sur lui. Je n’avais rien vu… mais je suis content pour vous.

\- Hm, hm. Tu es trop distrait ces temps-ci, Oikawa, murmura en réponse le garçon aux cheveux châtains, presque rosés, avant d’ajouter, le regard ne quittant pas un instant Issei : Il ne pouvait en être autrement, tu sais. »

Il sourit, confiant, et, aidant Tooru à se remettre sur ses pieds, il ne remarqua pas la façon dont le visage de celui-ci s’était assombri, les yeux tournés vers un passé qu’il ne pouvait plus retrouver.

_Pour moi aussi, il aurait pu n’en être autrement, si nos destins avaient été différents._

Tooru se sentit soudainement particulièrement écrasé par le soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel, ne semblant jamais vouloir redescendre et asphyxiant la ville comme dans une chape de fer brûlant. Seules les nuits étaient orageuses et pluvieuses ces temps-ci. Heureusement, cela suffisait à désaltérer les plus riches habitants et à arroser leurs cultures – bien que ça les détruise également, les pluies n’étant pas favorables. Les dieux étaient beaucoup priés pour rétablir un climat plus tempéré et fructifiant, plutôt qu’irrégulier et brutal.

Tooru prit un instant pour respirer, le nez en l’air, laissant ses muscles se détendre quelque peu et fantasmant du bain parfumé dans lequel il allait se plonger dans quelques heures.

« Si tu ne veux plus te battre, je vais au palus, informa la voix de Takahiro avant que ses pas ne s’éloignent et ne se perdent dans le bruit des râles des combattants et des épées de bois frappant les unes contre les autres. »

Tooru rouvrit les yeux et remarqua que le repli de Takahiro était parfaitement stratégique – autrement, il n’aurait pas laissé passer une occasion de se prélasser au soleil aux côtés de Tooru – : le garçon était parti au palus, effectivement, mais uniquement parce qu’Issei s’y trouvait aussi, se tenant plus le nez qu’il ne frappait le poteau.

Shigeru avait dû refuser de continuer à l’affronter après l’avoir blessé ; le nouveau avait tendance à trop vouloir respecter ses aînés (et donc à les ménager) et il se retrouvait désormais tout seul. Il zieutait peu discrètement Tooru tout en essayant d’alerter le _doctor_ Irihata qui était trop occupé à s’égosiller sur Yuutarou Kindaichi (une autre nouvelle recrue) pour le remarquer – ce dernier n’avait encore une fois pas dû respecter l’ordre des mouvements de la parade qu’il venait d’apprendre.

Tooru exhala, presque amusé, et assura bien rapidement un sourire facile sur ses traits avant de se diriger vers Shigeru qui se raidit aussitôt en le voyant approcher.

« Tu veux t’entraîner avec moi, Shi-chan ?

\- Si tu le veux bien, oui, Oikawa-senpai.

\- Oh, je t’en prie, appelle-moi juste Oikawa, je n’ai de différence avec vous que je ne peux me jeter dans une arène une fois l’entraînement achevé. Cependant, je peux bien vous permettre de vous perfectionner ; le _doctor_ estime que j'en suis capable.

\- Je n’en doute pas, Oikawa-sen… Oikawa. »

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent des regards entendus et Tooru se laissa un instant pour contempler les ressemblances troublantes avec lui-même qu’il pouvait trouver dans les traits, la haute taille et les grands yeux marrons de Shigeru.

 _Le garçon pourrait bien un jour me dépasser… après tout, sa force est étonnante. Et il apprend vite._ _I_ _l est plus jeune et c’est un vrai gladiateur._ _Pas un petit riche qui s’amuse à jouer les_ doctor _._

Tooru se secoua la tête et engagea le combat, n’oubliant pas de conseiller Shigeru même si cela lui laissait désormais un goût amer dans le fond de la gorge.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Cela faisait maintenant une bien longue demi-heure que Tooru se reposait dans un bain à l’eau chaude et laiteuse – sa mère s’outrait souvent de ses tendances qu’elle-même dénonçait de « trop féminines, tu es un homme, Tooru, enfin ! » – et il ne pouvait que se féliciter car il savait qu’il aurait la peau délicieusement douce après cela. Que sa mère en dise ce qu’elle veule, lui aimait à être propre et avoir le teint clair ; et il savait bien qu’il n’était pas le seul à l’apprécier.

« Oikawa ? l’interrompit soudain Akira Kunimi, l’esclave qu’on avait fini par lui assigner et qu’il avait gardé depuis ses 16 ans, celui-ci étant doué d’un calme imperturbable et d’une capacité hors du commun d’accomplir la moindre tâche avec le minimum d’efforts. Est-ce que tu veux que je t’aide à te laver, maintenant ?

\- Non, non, je vais m’en occuper moi-même, tu peux continuer à ne rien faire, lui répondit, aussi conciliant qu’amusé, Tooru, rouvrant les yeux et faisant un clin d’œil au garçon qui était effectivement assis contre un des murs qui entouraient le bassin et observait ses mains, l’air mortellement ennuyé (bien que cela ne prouve rien, son visage étant continuellement inexpressif). »

Il commençait à détendre ses muscles en les parcourant avec un morceau de tissu imprégné d’eau et de ce savon que sa mère adorait tant, quand il entendit Akira s’agiter et se racler la gorge – ce qui en soi était déjà surprenant, le garçon cherchant toujours à être le plus discret possible (il y arrivait même d’ailleurs sans même essayer). Il tourna la tête vers lui, haussant les sourcils, étonné, et constatant qu’Akira avait le regard posé résolument partout sauf sur lui.

« Y a-t-il un problème, Kunimi-chan ? il demanda, cachant avec aise le léger inconfort que celui plus massif d’Akira déclenchait chez lui.

\- Hmm. Je ne veux pas t’importuner mais… comment était l’entraînement aujourd’hui ? »

Qu’Akira montre de l’intérêt dans les activités de Tooru, cela était juste véritablement choquant... D’autant plus qu’il n’avait jamais semblé s’animer pour les arts de la gladiature et certainement pas depuis qu’il avait remarqué que Tooru travaillait parfois jusqu’à l’acharnement dans ses combats et son entraînement. Le lien qu’avaient formé le maître et l’esclave avait mené Akira à s’inquiéter pour Tooru quand celui-ci ne revenait plus jamais satisfait du ludus, juste abattu et l’expression creuse. Mais il n’avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus, se contentant de prendre soin de Tooru après coup et de le distraire un peu de ses pensées envahissantes.

C’est pour cela que sa question était actuellement tout ce qu’il pouvait y avoir de plus décalé.

« Si cela ne te dérange pas d’en parler, finit par ajouter Akira, le visage stoïque et les mains nerveuses.

\- Oh… non, pas du tout, Kunimi-chan ! L’entraînement était bien. Makki et Mattsun persistent à ne pas s’améliorer là où ils le devraient, mais ils ont développé de nouvelles parades. Les petits nouveaux apprennent très vite, excepté pour Yuu-chan – tu vois qui est Yuu-chan ? C’est Yuutarou Kindaichi, le grand garçon qui a de drôles de cheveux qui… »

Tooru se coupa progressivement, remarquant l’éclat nouveau qui s’était allumé dans les yeux d’Akira et la façon dont ses mains fébriles se serrèrent brusquement, les phalanges de ses doigts blanchissant sous la pression.

_Oh._

« Est-ce quelqu’un que tu connais ? il murmura avec précaution, observant les traits d’Akira qui se mouvaient bien plus rapidement que d’habitude, se tordant dans une expression pleine d’espoir et de tourment.

\- Oui… oui, ce dernier répondit, baissant le regard : Il était mon ami d’enfance, il y a longtemps. »

Tooru se sentit alors glacé à l’entente de ces mots ( _toi aussi, tu avais un ami, il y a longtemps_ ), le corps à moitié plongé dans une eau pourtant encore chaude, ses pensées se bloquant automatiquement tandis qu’il mit toute sa concentration à l’œuvre pour écouter la suite du récit d’Akira.

« Nous étions tous deux esclaves dans la maison des Kageyama… J’ignore si tu connais cette famille, mais ils s’occupaient bien de nous et nous avions été heureux. Seul le fils paraissait toujours agacé… mais il n’a jamais été cruel. »

À vrai dire, Tooru connaissait cette famille car le père était un politicien remarqué et apprécié de grand nombre. C’était également un ami de son père, bien que cette relation soit restée discrète – et pour cause, les lanistes n’étaient jamais trop appréciés des politiciens qui, pour la plupart, trouvaient leur activité barbare tout en s’en régalant dans les arènes. Kageyama, pourtant, savait apprécier le raffinement et l’honnêteté du père Oikawa et les deux hommes avaient trouvé en l’autre le partenaire idéal pour leurs activités communes.

Ce qui n’était pas le cas de Tooru avec le fils de Kageyama, le très détestablement parfait Tobio.

Cependant, Tooru préféra ne pas interrompre Akira qui était, de toute façon, trop pris par ses souvenirs pour s’en arracher.

« Nous aidions dans la maison, ou dans les cuisines, et comme nous étions travailleurs – ou du moins Yuutarou l’était –, ils n’ont jamais pensé à nous séparer. Mais... cela a fini par changer ; il y a 3 ou 4 ans, avant que ta famille ne m’achète, Yuutarou a commencé à beaucoup grandir et à prendre en carrure et ils ont commencé à imaginer qu’il puisse faire un bon gladiateur. La famille Kageyama a alors décidé de faire un tri de ses esclaves pour en racheter de nouveaux – ils commençaient à les trouver trop familiers avec eux et cela ne plaisait pas au maître Kageyama. Pas du tout. Il a alors fait affaire avec ton père, comme tu le sais peut-être, pour vendre tout d’abord les esclaves qui les gênaient. »

Akira se tendit et fit un vague geste de main pour se désigner, l’ombre d’un sourire amer apparaissant sur son visage fin et pointu. Il inspira, un court souffle irrégulier mais fort, et continua, sa voix redevenant monotone :

« Je n’ai pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à Yuutarou.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Akira, dit enfin Tooru, grimaçant intérieurement à la façon dont sa voix résonna contre les murs humides de la salle de bain : Si j’avais su… j’aurais pu faire quelque chose…

\- Ce n’est pas grave, ça n’était pas ton devoir que de faire cela, répondit simplement l’esclave avant de préciser : De plus, l’esclave personnel de ton père, Mizoguchi-sensei, qui a contact avec l’extérieur et la ville, m’a donné des nouvelles de ma mère et de Yuutarou. Je m’inquiétais beaucoup pour lui, surtout, car je ne savais pas où ils avaient pu l’envoyer… peut-être dans les fosses… Ma mère, je le savais, était chez l’Empereur en personne. J’espérais qu’il ne lui arrive rien… je l’espère toujours. Mais pour Yuutarou, Mizoguchi-sensei a fini par savoir qu’il n’avait pas bougé de chez les Kageyama et qu’il a d’abord été entraîné intensivement pour faire un gladiateur tolérable. Et ensuite, il y a quelques jours, il a finalement été vendu à ton père. »

Akira croisa le regard de Tooru et ajouta, d’une voix bien moins sûre soudainement :

« J’ignore s’il sait que je suis ici. Je… Je voudrais pouvoir lui parler. »

Tooru se redressa, sortit de son bain, attrapant un drap de laine fine, presque transparente, et s’en entoura gracieusement. Cela fait, il tenta d’ignorer les pas lointains, mais qui se rapprochaient, de sa mère (il n’y avait aucun doute sur son identité), et prit les mains d’Akira dans les siennes, l’aidant à se relever.

« Je t’aiderai à lui parler, il affirma alors, vrillant les yeux marrons, presque gris, des siens : Nous allons organiser cela. Ne t’inquiète pas. Maintenant, aide-moi à mettre ma tunique, et allons-nous en vers ma chambre. »

Akira lui adressa un de ses rares sourires (ce qui réchauffa un tant soit peu Tooru, qui aimait aider les personnes qu’il appréciait – ce qui lui arrivait trop rarement ces temps-ci), et s’empressa de docilement le faire rentrer dans sa tunique qui s’arrêtait au dessus du genou, avant de la faire tenir par une ceinture. Les pas toujours approchaient, menaçants et indéfiniment distingués, cachant ceux presque imperceptibles des pieds nus de l’esclave personnelle de la mère Oikawa. Tooru eut juste le temps de faire bouffer sa tunique et d’enfiler ses sandales que déjà elle était là, une perruque de cheveux blonds sur le crâne et l’air froid.

_Si froid._

Elle jeta un coup d’œil méprisant à l’eau laiteuse, puis à Akira – qu’elle n’aimait pas pour le simple fait qu’il soit un esclave – et finit par zieuter critiquement son fils.

« Tooru, que fais-tu en simple tunique ? Elle s’exclama, outrée, ses lèvres peintes d’ocre s’affinant, plissées par la colère (une colère qui ne cessait jamais) : Je t’avais pourtant dit que nous avions une réception ce soir ! Va tout de suite te changer ! Et emmène donc un esclave qui sache t’habiller, au lieu de celui-ci ; tu as l’air d’un plébéien, ainsi accoutré.

\- Je n’en aurais pas besoin, Mère, il répondit, s’avançant vers elle et indiquant à Akira de le suivre : Et, de plus, je n’ai pas envie d’assister à cette réception… les gens m’y ennuient.

\- Oh, au contraire, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt (comme si elle attendait cette réponse), souriant d’une façon presque dérangée, l’air immensément satisfaite, je pense que celle-ci t’amusera grandement. »

Tooru exécuta un arrêt dans sa marche, prenant le temps de lui jeter un coup d’œil une fois à sa hauteur. Cela avait de quoi le rendre méfiant ; il n’ignorait pas que sa mère – et parfois même son père – n’avait cette expression que quand leurs plans, sournois, intéressés et égoïstes, réussissaient et ne complaisaient qu’eux. Il en avait subi les retombées trop de fois pour ne pas savoir ce qu’il en était.

Troublé mais fatigué, il décida d’attendre la réception pour voir quelle fameuse mauvaise surprise pouvait l’y attendre ( _que les dieux aient pitié de lui_ ). Faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur les voiles traînants, mauves et fluides, de sa mère, il partit d’un pas décidé vers ses quartiers, l’esprit plus lourd encore qu’avant, et Akira à sa suite.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Tooru triturait le pan de sa nouvelle et plus luxueuse tunique blanche (celle brodée de fils turquoise), observant avec attention le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui. Personne n’était encore venu le saluer, lui permettant de s’habituer au bruit et au foisonnement de couleurs et de mouvements. En effet, à peine arrivé, il avait envoyé Akira chercher du vin, le laissant seul, tentant encore de se cacher de tous ; la compagnie, comme il l’avait déjà dit, ne le tentait guère.

Partout des groupes de riches aobiens se formaient, chacun mangeant et buvant goulûment, ne se souciant que peu des esclaves (ornementés pour l’occasion de plus jolis bijoux et de moindres tuniques) qui virevoltaient entre eux, servant du vin ou de la nourriture sur des plateaux dorés. D’autres, des esclaves venus de bordels propres et réputés, s’alanguissaient, nus, dans le grand bassin central (l’ _impluvium_ ) de l’ _atrium_ où se déroulait toute la fête – Tooru imaginait que sa famille pouvait se permettre de gâcher de l’eau potable en y plongeant des prostitués. Le long du mur ouest se tenaient droit les gladiateurs du ludus Oikawa, le corps huilé et les mains derrière le dos. Tooru pouvait voir de là où il était – prostré contre le mur nord et dans l’ombre d’un rideau de lin – que Takahiro et Issei échangeaient quelques mots, ricanant et se donnant parfois quelques coups de coude peu discrets.

Cela le fit rire autant que ça l’alarma ; il devrait leur en toucher quelques mots avant qu’un autre ne le fasse, de façon moins raisonnable et qui pourrait facilement escalader en drame.

« Du vin, Tooru, lui glissa à l’oreille Akira qui revenait à l'instant à ses côtés, l’air impassible et vaguement écœuré à la vue de certains invités qui se ridiculisaient déjà, tombant dans l’ _impluvium_ ou meuglant des insanités. »

Tooru le remercia, savourant lentement quelques gorgées – l’alcool ne lui avait jamais fait trop de bien, et il préférait ne pas en abuser, sachant retenir ses leçons.

« Il n’est pas là, commenta finalement Akira, le regard posé sur les gladiateurs, ses sourcils légèrement affaissés.

\- Il est vrai, répondit Tooru, le ton doux, ayant lui aussi constaté l’absence de Yuutarou parmi les gladiateurs, avant d’ajouter : Peut-être Père prévoit-il d’honorer les nouveaux gladiateurs en les présentant à nos invités… cela ne serait pas inhabituel.

\- Tooru ? Par tous les dieux, mais c’est Tooru ! une voix stridente les interrompit et, avant même que Tooru n’ait pu s’en rendre compte, il était enveloppé par l’étreinte parfumée et familière d’Asako Shimizu. »

Asako était une dame d’un certain âge, veuve et connue de tous, appréciée des gens qui aimaient la vie et méprisée de ceux qui aspiraient à beaucoup de rigueur et de sérieux. Il y a longtemps, elle avait été la meilleure amie de la mère de Tooru et, bien que chacune se soit affirmée autrement, elles étaient restées bonnes amies – ce que Tooru n’avait jamais pu comprendre, considérant l’antipathie de sa mère à l’égard des bons vivants.

Et aujourd’hui elle se tenait face à lui, lui tapotant les épaules, l’air impressionné, ses cheveux naturellement bruns remontés à l’arrière de son crâne et retombant en boucles soyeuses, comme c’en était la mode actuellement à Aoba. Elle était petite et ronde, la posture toujours fière, et la bouche constamment ouverte pour parler, car c’était ce qu’elle savait le mieux faire.

« Que tu as grandi ! Et que tu es beau, elle roucoulait, le palpant d’une manière maternelle et qui n’embarrassait heureusement pas Tooru, content qu’il était de la revoir.

\- Shimizu-san, ravi de vous voir ici, il salua, lui baisant la main et arborant son sourire charmeur qu’il réservait aux dames : Mère ne m’avait pas prévenu de votre venue sinon je me serais présenté bien plus tôt.

\- Oh, toujours aussi flatteur ! Tu n’as pas changé ; déjà, enfant, tu complimentais et séduisais toute la ville…

\- Seulement celles et ceux qui le méritent bien. »

Ils échangèrent ainsi quelques mots avant qu’une jeune fille, brune et au teint pâle, ne s’approche. Tooru, la remarquant, ne put s’empêcher de retenir son souffle face à la beauté de la jeune femme.

Elle avait tout ce qui pouvait plaire chez une fille de leur rang : de grands yeux gris bordés de longs cils, un grain de beauté rehaussant la clarté de son teint, des hanches larges, et l’air composé et raffiné des jeunes femmes que ne connaît pas le péché.

« Et voici ma fille, Kiyoko Shimizu ; je ne sais pas si tu t’en rappelles, vous étiez très petits quand vous vous êtes vus pour la dernière fois.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas, murmura Tooru, ayant du mal désormais à détourner son regard de Kiyoko, la jeune femme à l’air de déesse. Enchanté, Tooru Oikawa.

\- Ravie de te connaître. »

Kiyoko parlait doucement, sans heurt, et avec une timidité qui l’éloignait considérablement de sa propre mère. Tooru s’en sentait happé, curieusement envoûté, trouvant cela si rafraîchissant, comparé à la séduction sulfureuse et péremptoire des autres jeunes femmes et hommes qu’il connaissait.

C’est alors qu’il releva les yeux et vit sa mère. Et son sourire, mal dissimulé derrière un verre rempli d’un vin doré.

_Oh._

Il comprit.

Cela était une mascarade, un rendez-vous organisé par sa mère pour le marier, encore une fois. Elle profitait sans aucun doute du fait qu’il appréciât réellement Asako, et également que sa fille soit d’une beauté sans nom. Tout serait alors parfait, s’il tombait dans le piège de s’amouracher de Kiyoko et de céder à ses charmes.

_Vraiment. Parfait._

Désormais percevant et subissant le poids du regard maternel et empoisonné sur lui, il coupa court la conversation avec les deux femmes Shimizu et en prit congé, faisant signe à Akira de le suivre vers les gladiateurs. Il fut presque vexé de remarquer que son départ précipité ne sembla pas déranger Kiyoko qui suivait au contraire du regard une jeune esclave aux courts cheveux blonds et aux joues rougissantes. Il ne s’attarda cependant pas sur ce fait et s’empressa de rejoindre le mur ouest ; ainsi, il aurait un peu de calme et se sentirait plus rassuré d’être entouré de personnes de confiance et qui ne cherchent pas à décider de son avenir. Et puis, il fallait qu’il réprimande Takahiro et Issei qui n’avaient pas cessé leur petit manège depuis la dernière fois qu’il les avait regardés.

Il salua quelques personnes durant sa traversée de la salle, évitant avec habileté sa mère qui, de toute façon, était occupée à entretenir un couple très riche et âgé qui raffolaient des combats de gladiateurs.

Son père, lui, était introuvable.

« Oh ! Regardez ! Oikawa est venu nous dire bonsoir malgré le fait qu’une très jolie donzelle ait failli lui faire perdre la tête ! s’exclama Takahiro en l’apercevant, s’éloignant d’Issei par la même occasion. »

Des rires, plus ou moins étouffés, accueillirent la remarque alors même que Tooru plissait les yeux en direction de Takahiro et répondit, le ton faussement doucereux :

« Oh mais je ne serais pas le seul à oublier où je me trouve… et je ne laisse pas mes mains traîner partout, moi.

\- Je ne laisse pas traîner mes mains ! se récria un peu fort Takahiro, se penchant en avant, hors de la rangée que les gladiateurs formaient.

\- Il serait mieux que tu ne laisses pas traîner tes coudes non plus, conclut Tooru, avec un haussement d’épaules. Votre trop grande amitié aux yeux de tous ne plaira pas à tout le monde ici.

\- Oui, d’accord...

\- Merci de ton avertissement, Oikawa, répondit tranquillement Issei avec un sourire paresseux, avant qu’il n’ajoute : Mais je ne pense pas que ta présence près de nous ne soit mieux reçue que notre « grande amitié ».

\- Va donc traîner avec les autres aristocrates, chuchota aussitôt Takahiro, surveillant à ce que personne de susceptible de le blâmer pour ce commentaire ne soit trop près : Avec tes semblables. »

Tooru leur tira la langue et s’apprêtait à s’éloigner quand il remarqua Akira, toujours un peu en retrait et qui semblait contempler l’idée de se donner la mort ici et maintenant. Il pivota sur ses pieds et demanda :

« Savez-vous où sont Shi-chan et Yuu-chan ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas présents ?

\- Ton père va leur donner un peu d’importance en les présentant tout à l’heure, lui répondit Issei tandis que Takahiro, à son côté, adoptait désormais un air apathique et regardait droit devant lui : Il va aussi montrer de nouveaux gladiateurs qu’il a achetés cet après-midi.

\- Cet après-midi ? s’étonna Tooru : Mais il en a achetés récemment… Il ne fait jamais cela, d’acheter de nouveaux gladiateurs, si rapidement après de nouveaux acquis…

\- Il paraît que ce sont de très bons gladiateurs, qui ont déjà prouvé leur valeur, poursuivit Issei, contemplatif. Personne ne sait qui cela peut être pour le moment. »

Tooru fit un bruit bas de gorge, réfléchissant, puis il décida de s’éloigner définitivement des gladiateurs, ne voulant pas leur attirer d’ennuis ni de s’en attirer lui-même.

La soirée se prolongea donc, les patriciens buvant toujours plus, certains commençant à disparaître dans des coins sombres, entraînant quelque esclave ou un parti plus consentant. Tooru les contempla, un instant surpris que ses parents puissent laisser leur charmante réception tourner en orgie plus ou moins privée, puis se rappela que cela était la mode désormais que de céder aux dépravations et d'en faire subir aux esclaves les conséquences.

_Maudite Aoba._

Il prit bonne garde à partir de cet instant qu’Akira se tienne près de lui, à tel point d’ailleurs qu’il finit par décider de simplement lui tenir la main, indiquant que le garçon n’était pas disposé à servir peu importe quel désir pervers on voudrait pouvoir assouvir sur sa personne. Inutile de dire que la réprobation dans le regard de sa mère était sans fin et lui promettait mille reproches.

 _Plus tard. Pour l’instant, il serait plus important de savoir où se trouve_ _Père_ _… il devrait faire les présentations des gladiateurs bientôt._

« Chères mesdames, chers messieurs ! »

 _Eh bien… à croire que les dieux s’amusent de_ _moi_ _._

La crispation de la main d’Akira autour de la sienne lui fit intensifier sa concentration sur la source du bruit. Son père, le laniste Oikawa, venait d’apparaître à l’entrée de l’ _atrium_ entre deux colonnes de marbre, sa toge superbe et royale, son port de tête plus fier encore. Les rides qu’il avait pu gagner au cours du temps ne faisaient que donner plus de sérieux et de magnificence à son visage, carré mais aux traits néanmoins fins et ciselés. Ses cheveux bruns n’étaient que faiblement parsemés de fils blancs ; on l’aurait cru sans âge.

Tooru sentit immédiatement son dos se raidir, comme à chaque fois que son père faisait acte de présence.

Akira inspira un peu brusquement par le nez et Tooru remarqua finalement Yuutarou qui avançait juste derrière un garde assigné par son père à la surveillance des gladiateurs. Le grand garçon avait l’air nerveux bien qu’assez réjoui de l’attention que lui consacraient les membres de la haute aobienne, et il se tenait droit, ses épaules larges luisant sous les torches et les lustres illuminés du plafond. Juste derrière lui, venait Shigeru qui se léchait les lèvres convulsivement, semblant ne pas particulièrement vouloir être ici – pourtant, Tooru savait déjà qu’il serait très populaire, autant dans l’arène qu’en dehors de celle-ci. Peut-être était-ce cela justement qui l’embêtait…

Plus en retrait des autres, attendant au réel niveau de l’entrée de la salle et plus dans l’ombre, patientaient deux autres gladiateurs (véritablement ceux que son père avait achetés cet après-midi) que Tooru ne pouvait reconnaître, sa vue ayant toujours été plutôt mauvaise concernant les distances. Il tenta bien de plisser les yeux mais il ne put que constater que tous deux ne semblaient pas particulièrement grands, que l’un était presque chauve et que l’autre était brun.

_Il a une silhouette vaguement familière…_

Son père s’approcha de quelques pas de ses convives qui étaient, bien que quelques rires et paroles s’échappent encore, pour la plupart silencieux et attentifs à ses mots. La présence du père Oikawa avait toujours cet effet sur les gens ; cela et le fait que des gladiateurs soient prêts à être introduits au public.

« J’ose espérer que vous preniez grand plaisir à être ici ce soir, débuta à lente allure le maître de maison, le regard balayant l’auditoire et les bras largement ouverts, comme les saluant et les accueillant tous ; car, moi, en tous cas, je ne pourrais être plus satisfait qu’en étant en votre compagnie dans ma maison ! »

Divers hourras et quelques commentaires déplacés applaudirent aussitôt la déclaration, coupant net toute tentative de suite – mais le laniste était trop habitué aux ovations pour encore s’en sentir agacé. Non, au contraire, il s’en repaissait et Tooru pouvait voir toute l’immense satisfaction dans les yeux bleus de son père.

« Mais, mesdames, messieurs, comme vous le savez, je l’imagine – à moins que vous n’ayez absolument aucun respect pour moi-même (quelques rires accueillirent ceci) –, je suis laniste et je suis ici pour vous présenter mes toutes nouvelles recrues qui vous feront bientôt hurler de joie dans l’arène ! »

Tooru sentait sa main s’engourdir dans la poigne d’Akira dont le visage s’était mué en un masque de colère aux mots de son père. Cependant, il ne fut pas long avant qu’une anxiété mal dissimulée n’apparaisse, remplaçant la colère et se mêlant à une affection profonde et douloureuse qui consumait le regard d’Akira, faisant presque se manifester face à tous les souvenirs d’enfance du garçon.

« Kunimi-chan…, commença Tooru dans un murmure.

\- Et tout d’abord, laissez-moi vous présenter Yuutarou Kindaichi ! Un garçon à la force de buffle et à l’avenir prometteur, qui donnera sans doute des combats incroyablement sanglants et intenses… pour votre plus grand plaisir ! »

Yuutarou bomba légèrement le torse, le regard vrillant le vide devant lui et le menton haut, si haut que cela aurait pu paraître ridicule si son physique ne soutenait pas cette posture. Les invités l’applaudirent sans hésitation, certaines femmes s’éventant pour cacher des gloussements honteux que leurs yeux baladeurs avaient déclenchés, d’autres hommes hochant la tête de façon approbatrice. Akira exhala péniblement.

« Et à côté de lui, Shigeru Yahaba ! Un fin stratège, agile et dont on ne soupçonnerait pas la force… l’assurance pour nous d’assister à un spectacle splendide ! Et n’oubliez pas que tous mes gladiateurs sont spécialisés dans les batailles générales ; ceux-ci ne failliront donc pas à s’intégrer au groupe et à contribuer jusqu’à la victoire ou la mort au combat ! »

Cela fut accueillie par des hurlements et des battements (de mains, de pieds sur le sol, de couverts sur des verres, de plateaux sur les murs…). Yahaba regarda gravement face à lui, ne pouvant s’empêcher de jeter quelques coups d’œil à la foule rugissante. Yuutarou, surpris par le bruit soudain, faisait de même, quoique moins discrètement. Son regard finit par se poser sur Tooru et ce dernier crut un instant que c’était lui qui était la cause de la mâchoire qui se relâcha, des yeux qui s’exorbitèrent et des bras qui revinrent vers l’avant, abandonnant leur tenue militaire avec les mains derrière le dos.

Mais, évidemment, ce n’était pas lui.

« Yuutarou… »

Akira parût un moment perdu dans le flot d’émotions qui le submergeait mais il se maîtrisa rapidement, esquissa un mince sourire – presque suffisant – et agita la main à l’adresse de Yuutarou. Celui-ci, que le geste sembla ramener à l’ordre, se hâta à corriger sa posture tout en ne quittant pas du regard Akira. Il semblait hébété, émerveillé même, se battant pour chasser un sourire qui aurait été bien trop grand.

Tooru, le cœur serré par la scène, ne fit pas tout de suite attention aux deux autres gladiateurs qui venaient de s’avancer à la gauche de son père, Yuutarou et Shigeru occupant déjà sa droite.

« Et maintenant, laissez-moi vous présenter les héros qui ont déjà enflammé les arènes du pays, de Seijou, sans avoir encore eu l’honneur de combattre à Aoba… »

Tooru détourna finalement les yeux de l’heureux échange, des retrouvailles d’Akira et Yuutarou, et les dirigea vers les deux gladiateurs…

Il eut l’impression de prendre un glaive dans le cœur. Tout son esprit se vida et il eut pendant quelques secondes la sensation d’être totalement inconsistant, de ne plus être aux commandes de son propre corps, que celui-ci allait continuer de fonctionner sans lui.

Ce qui était bien probable car il ne se sentait plus capable de respirer.

_Ce n’est pas possible. Pas comme ça._

« Non, il affirma sans s’en rendre compte. Non.

\- Voici Hajime Iwaizumi et Shinji Watari, les deux terreurs de Seijou, tout droit venus de Jousai ! »

Les applaudissements crépitèrent de plus belle tandis que Shinji et Hajime hochaient poliment de la tête. Le père Oikawa, fort de son petit effet, monta la voix et continua de les présenter, eux et leurs exploits. Tooru n’arrivait plus à l’entendre.

« Tooru ? demanda Akira, interloqué et lui effleurant à peine le bras. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ?

\- Qui ? »

Tooru ne répondit même pas car il pouvait voir les yeux de Hajime vagabonder sur la foule, lents, comme assurés de trouver leur cible, et il ne les vit s’éclairer qu’une fois qu’ils furent sur lui.

Tout son être se consuma de l’intérieur.

Il revit les cheveux bruns, toujours en piques étranges, dressés vers le ciel ; il revit l’air frondeur, les sourcils froncés, un peu trop épais, la ride d’agacement entre ceux-ci ; il revit la musculature imposante mais que Hajime rendait toujours modeste ; il revit les yeux verts qui disaient toujours plus que leur possesseur ne voulait bien admettre.

Cela lui faisait mal. Beaucoup trop mal.

Mais il n’aurait repoussé cette douleur pour rien au monde, car elle remplissait finalement le vide qui l’habitait depuis trop longtemps.

« Iwa-chan… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon ouais, je vous préviens, ça va être cheezy, hein  
> Et qui l'a vu gros comme une maison que Hajime serait là ? Mohohoho  
> N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions ou donner votre avis ou quoi que ce soit ! Des bisous


	3. Bataille personnelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BON.  
> J'ai eu du mal à finir ça mais je me suis forcée bc j'ai très envie de passer à la suite et j'imagine que vous aussi. Ce chapitre reprend un peu du chapitre 2 mais du POV de Hajime parce que ça me paraissait nécessaire - ou alors, j'avais juste envie de l'écrire ?? Je ne le sais pas.  
> Enfin bon, j'ai pas grand chose à dire, pour le coup ? J'espère que vous vous habituez au fait que j'utilise les prénoms et non les noms des persos, que l'histoire vous plaît pour le moment et que vous passez une bonne semaine aussi (c'est important) :o bonne lecture du coup, des petits bisous o/

Chapitre 3_Bataille personnelle

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Hajime savait que les choses auraient été différentes s’il les avait mieux appréhendées.

Vraiment, tout ce qui leur était arrivé, à lui et sa famille, avait été si prompt et si déplorable qu’il en était resté choqué et avait dû prendre des décisions difficiles trop rapidement.

Enfant, il n’aurait jamais cru quiconque lui disant qu’une entreprise aussi fourmillante que celle de son père pouvait être réduite en ruines par le simple fait de la vie ; des règlements de comptes, une bagarre de quartier, un incendie… Tout est si vite arrivé finalement, et tout le monde sait qu’il suffit d’un caprice des dieux pour subir une vie entière de malheurs.

La famille Iwaizumi n’imaginait simplement pas que cela puisse être leur tour d’en être victimes.

Sans maison et n’étant pas suffisamment fortunés pour la reconstruire sans se ruiner, ils avaient convenu de déménager pour Jousai, la ville voisine d’Aoba, de moindre importance dans Seijou mais tout aussi active et commerciale, et bien plus paisible par l’écart moins important entre la qualité de vie des patriciens et des plébéiens.

Jousai paraissait le choix évident, malgré le déchirement que cela pouvait être que d’abandonner derrière soi une ville qui connaissait toute leur histoire. Mais survivre dans Aoba semblait un objectif inatteignable quand le sort s’acharnait ainsi sur la famille Iwaizumi, et que les quartiers plus modestes d’Aoba devenaient de moins en moins plaisants et de plus en plus malfamés et grouillant de gens en colère.

Seuls les patriciens paraissaient ne pas voir quel sinistre tour prenait le destin de leur cité adorée.

Ainsi, Hajime et ses parents s’étaient retrouvés à Jousai mais ils avaient eu bien du mal à s’y faire une place, aussi mince soit-elle. Le père de Hajime restait positif, prétextant avoir toujours voulu visiter cette ville, et qu’il savait les forgerons rares ici – une occasion en or donc. Ils avaient fini par trouver un appartement, ridiculement étroit comparé à leur précédente maison, mais propre et qu’ils avaient su rendre relativement confortable. À cette époque, ils avaient dû penser à libérer leurs esclaves (ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à les vendre, les considérant comme de la famille, mais ne pouvaient les garder, manquant de sous pour s’en occuper). Cependant, ceux-ci n’avaient pas paru vouloir accepter, ayant remarqué comme eux le lien qui les unissait tous. Un curieux équilibre s’était alors construit, les esclaves acceptant à contrecœur leur liberté et allant travailler dans les ateliers ou les champs, mais revenant le soir dans l’appartement des Iwaizumi et mangeant le dîner avec eux. Comme une vraie famille.

Hajime aurait adoré raconter cela à Tooru ; il savait comment celui-ci s’en aurait réjoui et aurait avidement réclamé des détails – et cette image le torturait. Car c’est à cette période, malheureusement, faite de changements brutaux et de séparations incompréhensibles, que Hajime commença à ne plus réellement voir l’avenir sous une lueur positive. Il se sentait seul et remarquait trop facilement les plis fatigués qui se glissaient sur les visages de ses parents. L’enthousiasme (presque désespéré) de Tooru dans les lettres qu’il envoyait le laissait amer et bientôt, il ne sut plus comment y répondre. Tooru, pourtant, n’avait jamais cessé de vouloir rester son ami, même après qu’il eut déménagé (depuis tout petit, il avait cette manie de s’accrocher à Hajime...). Il était si bon, insistant pour lui venir en aide, financièrement ou autrement… Hajime n’avait jamais accepté, à l’instar de ses parents, sa fierté le menant (ainsi que le simple bon sens qui lui rappelait que Tooru serait bien embêté si ses parents apprenaient quelle idée il avait de vouloir absolument aider une famille de plébéiens que eux n’appréciaient même pas).

Les coups durs subis lui faisaient manquer de clairvoyance et de patience. Il s’enfermait aveuglément dans un état d’esprit toxique qui lui faisait penser des mauvaises choses sur lui-même et sur Tooru. Bêtement, il se punissait en s’éloignant de son ami et une part perverse de lui-même espérait que celui-ci souffre également, autant que lui, car cela voudrait dire qu’il l’aimait, n’est-ce pas ?

Il avait honte et il se haïssait.

Ainsi, il avait pris cette décision, peut-être absurde mais qui pouvait définitivement sauver sa famille, dont les affaires reprenaient lentement mais de façon encore hasardeuse, peu sûre. Il espérait que cela le sauve également, car son inutilité continuelle, ces derniers mois, lui pesait lourd, ainsi que son isolement forcé et qu’il avait créé de toutes pièces.

Il avait renoncé à sa liberté et était devenu gladiateur.

Jamais il n’aurait pensé s’impliquer plus qu’il n’était nécessaire dans ce domaine mais ainsi il s’était jeté dedans, prêt à risquer sa vie pour aider à nourrir et faire vivre sa famille avec les primes qu’il gagnerait après chaque combat (en espérant qu’il soit victorieux).

Il avait réussi à se faire accepter par un ludus réputé de Jousai, après avoir montré certaines de ses capacités et avoir précisé qu’il s’était déjà entraîné aux arts du combat (après tout, Tooru était passionné et bavard). Ses connaissances, sa force et sa bonne santé avaient facilement convaincu le laniste (un bonhomme aux pratiques douteuses mais qui était honnête quand cela concernait ses gladiateurs), et une semaine plus tard, il se retrouvait dans son ludus.

Ses parents s’étaient vivement opposés à ce choix mais rien n’avait pu le faire changer d’avis, et bientôt, il reçut des lettres d’eux le remerciant pour l’argent, l’encourageant, le chérissant (bien qu’ils regrettent toujours cette décision qu’il avait prise). Ils s’inquiétèrent moins pour sa vie quand ils le virent se battre et gagner dans l’arène.

Car il gagnait. Beaucoup. Quelques semaines d’entraînement, aidées par ses compétences précédentes, avaient suffi à en faire un gladiateur aguerri et puissant, respecté des autres (et les dieux savaient que cela était dur quand l’on était nouveau dans un ludus).

Rapidement, il fut connu dans tout Jousai et les spectateurs scandèrent son nom dans les arènes. Ses parents changèrent de maison et lui parlèrent avec plus d’insistance à ce qu’il revienne dans le foyer familial et reprenne sa place d’homme libre. Sa mère imaginait que son temps de gloire n’allait pas durer, comme pour tous les gladiateurs, et qu’un jour, le vent tournerait. Son père avait de nouveau un commerce stable et estimait qu’ils n’avaient plus besoin des payes, pourtant de plus en plus importantes, de Hajime.

Ce dernier commença à y réfléchir également, pensant son temps en tant que gladiateur fini – mais ce n’était pas l’avis, ni de son laniste, ni de la foule.

Ni même de Hajime, quand il y songea honnêtement. Être gladiateur, en plus de lui apporter le moyen de concentrer ses forces négatives dans un but relativement bon (sauver sa famille), le rapprochait étrangement de Tooru. Malgré le fait qu’il se soit éloigné de celui-ci et qu’il ait repoussé ses tentatives de les rapprocher de nouveau (il avait souvent parlé de venir le voir à Jousai), il n’avait jamais pu l’oublier et ne l’aurait jamais voulu. Il savait que son attachement pour le garçon n’était pas une simple amitié bornée et stupide qui le motivait à empaler de sa lame ses adversaires dans l’arène et faire hurler les foules. Non, il y avait toujours eu plus que ça.

Tooru avait toujours été plus important.

Durant ces années où il fut séparé de lui – par sa propre faute et par celle du destin –, il se demanda souvent si celui-ci savait ce qu’il était devenu, bien qu’il ne lui ait plus donné de nouvelles, et s’il pensait à lui. Cela, en réalité, il en était sûr : si leurs places avaient été inversées, il aurait pensé à Tooru, se serait beaucoup inquiété puis aurait fini par être en colère, puis triste et misérable, sans pouvoir rien y faire si ce n’est oublier. Mais c’était impossible.

Quand son esprit avait été lavé des mauvais sentiments qu’il avait longtemps fait mariner au fond de son cœur, il avait conclu qu’il n’aimait pas imaginer Tooru être misérable à cause de lui. Il ne savait que trop bien que ses parents devaient déjà lui faire subir mille tortures mentales et autres rabaissements pour que son absence et sa froideur inexcusables en rajoutent.

Il n’aimait pas non plus penser que Tooru soit marié, cependant. Il essayait tant bien que mal d’espérer que celui-ci soit heureux, qu’il ait réussi à l’oublier, contrairement à lui, et qu’il ait trouvé d’autres personnes à aimer et assez bonnes pour qu’il puisse s’en entourer. Mais cela finissait toujours par lui faire du mal et le pousser à se dégoûter lui-même un peu plus quand il réalisait qu’il espérait manquer à Tooru, encore et toujours, bien qu’il en ait moins d’obscène satisfaction à l’imaginer désormais.

Alors qu’il allait envisager de demander sa liberté à son laniste, celui-ci lui avait fait une proposition que Hajime ne pouvait refuser, même s’il aurait pu désormais aisément acheter sa liberté (malgré le prix affriolant).

Il lui annonça que, s’il le voulait, il pourrait être vendu au laniste Oikawa. À une somme exorbitante. C’était du moins ce qu’il lui expliqua courtement, l’air très réjoui, comme si perdre un de ses meilleurs gladiateurs ne l’affectait pas (de toute façon, rusé comme il était, il devait savoir qu’il allait bientôt le perdre et qu’il ferait mieux d’en récolter le plus d’argent possible). Il devait savoir que le vendre à Oikawa était sans doute plus profitable que lui faire racheter sa liberté, vu l’importance du personnage, et celui-ci avait dû lui glisser quelques mots sur l’intérêt qu’il aurait à le lui vendre.

Hajime imaginait bien que tout cela n’était pas un hasard et qu’Oikawa avait habilement manœuvré son affaire, laissant croire au laniste jousaïnais qu’il était gagnant dans cette affaire. Que le célèbre laniste d’Aoba le veuille, connaissant son antipathie à son égard quand il était l’ami de son fils, était, pour cela, plus trouble...

Mais Hajime accepta. Il voulait revoir Tooru. Il avait grandi, avait chassé cette vilaine attitude que les intempéries de la vie lui avaient pourvue et avait retrouvé son équilibre émotionnel : il était prêt à le revoir, à s’excuser et à le prier de redevenir son ami.

Reprendre sa liberté et ensuite faire le voyage vers Aoba aurait été possible également mais il n’estimait pas cela comme une façon digne de revenir vers Tooru.

Cependant, il n’ignorait pas non plus que revenir en tant que gladiateur n’enchanterait pas Tooru ; celui-ci aimait entraîner et faire survivre ses compagnons, il n’aimait pas les regarder combattre et, potentiellement, mourir.

Le jour même où Oikawa l’acheta, il partit pour Aoba dans une carriole brinquebalante, le soleil brûlant du midi lui chauffant la nuque et ses quelques rares affaires à ses pieds sur les lattes poussiéreuses (il avait envoyé la part de l’argent que le laniste lui avait remis à sa vente à ses parents). Il se demanda, lors de son voyage, si Tooru s’inquiéterait pour lui quand il combattrait. S’il avait changé. S’il aimait toujours autant observer les étoiles. S’il le détestait vraiment. S’il avait grandi. Si sa mère lui faisait toujours subir des reproches incessantes. S’il était devenu plus beau encore. Si sa promise – car il en avait sans doute une, après tout, Hajime avait fini par s’en convaincre – était plus jolie que toutes les autres et s’il l’aimait. S’il était resté aussi terriblement agaçant (et adorable). S’il riait toujours en entendant des grossièretés. S’il avait encore ce « Kunimi-chan » comme esclave personnel – il lui en avait parlé dans ses lettres. S’il raffolait toujours de ces petits pains que faisait le boulanger qui habitait près de l’agora. S’il combattait toujours.

S’il était heureux.

Hajime sentait une adrénaline presque plus intense que lors de ses combats s’installer dans ses veines alors qu’il se laissait secouer sans ménagement dans la carriole à l’aspect douteux mais aux barreaux solides. Dans le coin opposé de la cage – car l’on pouvait effectivement l’appeler ainsi –, se trouvait un autre jeune homme, un autre gladiateur, du nom de Shinji Watari. Lui aussi avait été acheté le jour même par le laniste Oikawa à un autre maître de gladiateurs de Jousai. Hajime se souvenait l’avoir déjà vu se battre contre certains de ses camarades ; il était vif, constant, et n’hésitait jamais. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il avait gagné tous ses combats et que le peuple le connaissait aussi bien que Hajime Iwaizumi, les deux étant désormais considérés comme les terreurs de Jousai.

Ils avaient peu discuté ; Shinji était discret et peut-être un peu impressionné par Hajime tandis que celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées. Sa future rencontre avec Tooru l’angoissait atrocement, car il savait désormais qu’elle était proche.

Il n’envisageait pas cependant qu’elle le soit tant que ça. Il imaginait avoir encore quelques longs jours d’attente torturée avant de le revoir… mais le père de Tooru avait d’autres plans à ce propos.

Sitôt que Shinji et lui furent arrivés ( _ce ludus… il n’a pas changé_ ), on les mena dans les bains afin de les laver et de les induire d’huiles diverses. Alors même qu’on finissait de les vêtir (si un simple pagne pouvait être considéré habit...), le laniste Oikawa fit son apparition.

Il était richement accoutré, comme dans les souvenirs de Hajime, et avait toujours cette fière posture et ces yeux bleus qui ne déviaient jamais.

Il était homme de peu de mots quand il s’agissait de parler à des inférieurs et il fut donc bref :

« Vous allez être présentés au peuple aobien. Il ne vous connaît encore que trop peu, n’ayant entendu que des rumeurs ; sachez donc être dignes. Je vous appellerai et vous vous avancerez à mes côtés. Ne vous permettez pas plus que ce que l’on attend de vous. »

Shinji et lui approuvèrent simplement, et Hajime tenta d’ignorer la façon dont le regard du laniste s’attarda sur lui, comme le jaugeant ou du moins réfléchissant à quelque projet qu’il eut le concernant, avant de partir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, entourés de gardes et marchant sous les étoiles déjà hautes et brillantes dans le ciel, ils rejoignaient la villa d’où s’extrayaient divers bruits de fête.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Hajime le repéra aussitôt.

Il aurait été difficile en même temps de ne pas le voir : grand, beau comme le fils des dieux en personne, il était tout vêtu de blanc et semblait essayer de s’éloigner des autres invités. Il tenait également par la main ce qui paraissait être son esclave ( _Kunimi-chan_ , se rappela Hajime, _s’il n’a pas été remplacé depuis que Tooru m’envoyait ses lettres…_ ), et tous deux avaient l’air tendu, Tooru fixant son père avec réserve, et son esclave, lui, observant l’un des deux gladiateurs qu’Oikawa était occupé à présenter. Quand la foule éclata en applaudissements à l’annonce du second gladiateur, un certain Shigeru Yahaba, l’esclave salua discrètement le gladiateur qu’il regardait (véritablement Yuutarou Kindaichi, déduisit Hajime, étant donné que Shigeru regardait ailleurs tandis que Yuutarou faiblit soudainement dans sa position et se mit à sourire bêtement). Leur échange parût émouvoir Tooru qui eut soudain l’expression pénible de quelqu’un de mélancolique et d’envieux… une expression que Hajime ne lui avait jamais vue et qui lui retourna désagréablement le cœur.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Shinji avancer, suivant le léger mouvement de doigt qu’avait effectué le laniste afin de leur indiquer que c’était le moment de s’approcher. Il s’empressa de faire de même, décrochant (pour le moment) son regard du visage douloureusement magnifique de Tooru Oikawa.

« Et maintenant, laissez-moi vous présenter les héros qui ont déjà enflammé les arènes du pays, de Seijou, sans avoir encore eu l’honneur de combattre à Aoba… Voici Hajime Iwaizumi et Shinji Watari, les deux terreurs de Seijou, tout droit venus de Jousai ! »

Hajime n’osait imaginer dans quel état d’esprit devait se trouver Tooru, à cet instant où il le voyait enfin – après tout, il savait que le garçon n’avait jamais pu le voir plus tôt, sa vue étant extrêmement mauvaise. Il préféra saluer poliment, secrètement soulagé de ne pas se tenir seul face à la foule et que Shinji et sa présence apaisante se trouvaient alors à ses côtés.

Son cœur battait si fort qu’il lui effleurait les côtes et Hajime tenta de calmer sa respiration qui se voulait paniquante en contemplant les invités qui applaudissaient, riaient, criaient en les désignant du doigt. Il y avait toujours dans leurs regards, comme dans tous ceux qui observaient les combats d’arènes, un mélange d’excitation, de désir, d’envie, de rage inhumaine, et de mépris. Hajime tourna finalement la tête vers l’unique personne qui lui importait ici.

Tooru le regardait déjà, figé, pâle, transfiguré par le choc. Hajime avait pensé que cela – qu’il le voit – puisse lui donner l’air misérable mais, au contraire, comme toujours, il ne rayonnait que plus. Sa beauté n’avait effectivement fait que croître avec le temps et toute expression, tout sentiment, n’aurait pu que lui donner encore plus de charme.

Hajime se sentit finalement vivant, plus vivant qu’il ne l’avait été pendant ces trois années où il n’avait plus vu Tooru.

_Que les dieux m’aident à me faire pardonner. Je n’aurais jamais dû le quitter._

Trop rapidement, malheureusement, son maître (car il l’était, désormais) lui indiqua, ainsi qu’à Shinji, de rejoindre les autres gladiateurs qui étaient alignés contre un mur et qu’avaient déjà rejoints Shigeru et Yuutarou. Ils s’exécutèrent, leurs sandales simples claquant contre les pavés de l’ _atrium_. Hajime vint se placer à côté d’un gladiateur aux cheveux courts et presque rosés, qui avait cet air naturellement nonchalant que l’on voyait rarement sur les traits d’un esclave. Son voisin, un grand brun, lui, avait même l’expression carrément paresseuse, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Ils se turent un instant, le temps que le laniste Oikawa passe devant eux, rejoignant la fête, puis ils se remirent à chuchoter le plus discrètement possible entre eux. Hajime fut un instant sidéré de tant d’audace.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se détourna d’eux et fixa le vide devant lui, évitant de baisser les yeux vers les prostitués qui se roulaient dans l’eau à deux mètres seulement de ses pieds.

 _Qu’est-ce que cette soirée, honnêtement ? Je n’imaginais pas la famille Oikawa comme appréciant ce genre de plaisirs…_ _Et tous ces gens qui n’ont que trop bu… les riches ne savent plus se contrôler._ _Ils ne voient même plus que les gladiateurs, les esclaves, ne se tiennent plus comme_ _ils_ _l’_ _exigen_ _t_ _quand ils sont_ _sobres_ _._

Un bruit de verre qui se brise interrompit soudainement ses pensées et il ne put s’empêcher d’en chercher la source, bien que cela ne soit pas si inhabituel, les invités n’ayant plus la main sûre et le pas solide.

Mais _cela_ était inhabituel car c’était la mère de Tooru qui avait fait tomber son verre – ou plutôt l’avait jeté au sol, sa voix s’élevant en même temps que ses fines sandales d’argent écrasaient les bouts de verre à ses pieds alors qu’elle s’approchait de son mari, l’air plus furibonde que jamais et ayant perdu toute prestance.

_Voilà une véritable Harpie..._

« Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ? Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là, ce pathétique insecte ? »

 _Oh, donc elle n’était pas au courant de ma venue…_ _et elle me hait toujours autant._

La femme s’écrasa contre son mari, ses poings tapant son torse et sa perruque penchant dangereusement. Le père Oikawa, guindant son expression et perdant toute expression de triomphe qu’il ait pu avoir précédemment, lui saisit les poignets et, lui chuchotant quelques mots à l’oreille, la guida vers leur chambre. Les invités restèrent un instant interloqués avant de se remettre à chuchoter et à rire entre eux, selon qu’ils aimaient à commérer ou non sur les écarts de comportement de leurs amis.

Sans pouvoir y résister, Hajime laissa ses yeux glisser sur eux en quête de Tooru.

« Iwa-chan. »

_Par tous les dieux !_

Tooru se tenait justement face à lui, si près pour la première fois depuis trois ans qu’il en eut le souffle coupé. Qu’il soit si présent soudainement était déroutant ; il était plus grand que lui, avait le corps fin et musclé, les yeux si grands… Hajime pouvait soudainement voir tous les détails qu’il n’avait pu apercevoir de loin. Et l’intensité du regard de Tooru ne put que lui confirmer qu’il n’était pas le seul à boire l’autre des yeux.

Cependant, Tooru avait complètement fermé son visage, avait les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées en un ligne douloureuse.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? il murmura presque, comme si sa gorge était trop nouée pour permettre à sa voix de s’en extraire. »

Un silence surnaturel les entourait, les autres gladiateurs s’étant raidis et éloignés presque imperceptiblement d’eux, une bulle invisible poussant quiconque à l’écart des retrouvailles des deux anciens amis. Hajime avait l’impression que tout son corps s’était asséché de l’intérieur, que son cœur allait exploser et qu’il allait se mettre à pleurer.

« Je pense que tu sais pour quoi, il répondit finalement, les mots s’échappant trop vite et trop lentement à la fois.

\- Non, je ne sais pas, Iwa-chan. Ou peut-être devrais-je t’appeler Iwaizumi ? Car je ne te connais plus depuis plusieurs années maintenant… Et tu as bien changé. »

Les mots de Tooru se firent alors moins douloureux et plus venimeux, surprenant Hajime et lui donnant envie de se décoller du mur contre lequel il était et de s’enfuir, de s’enfuir jusqu’à Jousai et loin de ce Tooru, furieux et blessé. Hajime savait bien comment celui-ci se comportait quand il en voulait à quelqu’un et c’était précisément ce qu’il commençait à révéler. Cela n’était surprenant que dans le fait que cette colère acide et empoisonnée n’avait jamais été dirigée vers Hajime.

_Pas si surprenant après ce que j’ai fait, néanmoins._

« Toi aussi, il réussit à extirper de sa gorge aride. Je ne vois pas ta cour. »

_Par tous les dieux, Hajime, qu’est-ce que tu oses dire ?_

Tooru écarquilla les yeux en même temps que Hajime, ce dernier mortifié par l’atrocité qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. N’y aurait-il jamais eu de séparation entre Tooru et lui que cette réplique aurait pu être douce et taquine comme ils en avaient l’habitude… Dans cette situation, elle était simplement immature et trahissant toutes les émotions négatives et le ressentiment que Hajime avait pu enfouir au fond de lui-même.

 _C’est l’occasion pour lui de m’annoncer qu’il est promis et peut-être marié, cela dit,_ il songea, se haïssant plus fortement encore qu’il n’avait pu le faire durant les pires moments ayant suivi l’incendie.

« En effet, j’ai changé également, _Iwaizumi_ , dit enfin Tooru, son calme effrayant cachant avec efficacité tous les mots qu’il aurait voulu dire (ce qui était cependant trahi par ses poings tremblants). J’ai grandi depuis que tu m’as laissé tomber, que tu ne m’as plus jamais donné de nouvelles et que tu m’as traité comme un moins-que-rien, un _inconnu_ , quelqu’un avec qui tu voulais ne rien avoir à faire... »

 _Ça y est_ , pensa Hajime, _il va enfin me faire les reproches que je mérite depuis trois ans._

« Tooru, il le coupa, voulant si désespérément s’excuser que sa voix se haussa, racla brutalement dans le silence environnant (et cela bien qu’il puisse entendre des rires et des cris en arrière-plan). Tooru, il faut que je…

\- Eh bien, Tooru, que fais-tu donc à discuter avec les esclaves ? Je veux bien comprendre que les gladiateurs aient ton intérêt mais ne devrais-tu pas plutôt te trouver en compagnie de nos invités ? »

C’était le père de Tooru qui était soudainement apparu, posant une main forte et péremptoire sur l’épaule de son fils et jetant un vague coup d’œil à Hajime. Il était aussi grand que Tooru et avait la même présence implacable que celui-ci quand il combattait. Tooru, en revanche, ne gardait jamais cette attitude en dehors du ludus, contrairement à son père.

Cela ne manqua pas de faire se redresser Hajime qui s’était laissé emporté par sa mince mais intense conversation avec Tooru.

 _J’ai tant de choses à lui dire…_ _et je ne sais s’il voudra écouter._

« Oui, Père, s’empressa de dire Tooru, se détournant de Hajime. J’en avais fini, de toute façon.

\- Viens donc avec moi, j’ai à te parler, sourit l’homme – mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne rien faire, tant son sourire était vide de sens et d’émotion.

\- Oui, bien sûr ; Akira, suis-moi. »

Hajime exhala finalement alors qu’il observa, de façon absente, passer devant lui l’esclave de Tooru ( _Akira Kunimi_ , se dit-il, _visiblement, Tooru fait toujours autant attention à ne pas donner de surnoms à n’importe qui devant son père..._ ). Akira se retourna une dernière seconde afin d’adresser un signe vague de main au grand gladiateur nommé Yuutarou Kindaichi qui souriait à s’en blesser les joues et avait les yeux brillants.

Tooru, lui, n’adressa pas un regard à Hajime alors qu’il suivait son père, les épaules crispées et le menton bas.

Hajime aurait voulu le retenir. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s’expliquer. Il aurait voulu que Tooru puisse lui pardonner. Il aurait surtout voulu ne jamais l’avoir quitté et s’être laissé emporter par cette haine intérieure absurde, blessant Tooru au passage.

Il n’en fit rien et se résolut à attendre.

« Tu connais Oikawa ? »

L’interpellation le fit sursauter, décidé qu’il était à se plonger dans des pensées sinistres et à s’y noyer. C’était le gladiateur juste à côté de lui qui le regardait curieusement, mais avec aussi beaucoup de méfiance.

« Je m’appelle Takahiro Hanamaki, il se présenta avant d’indiquer du pouce son compagnon brun avec lequel il riait précédemment : et voici Issei Matsukawa. Et toi, tu es Iwa-chan...

\- Hajime Iwaizumi, grommela Hajime, très inconfortable à l’entente de ce surnom dans une bouche autre que celle de Tooru.

\- Oui, oui, tout le monde sait qui tu es, champion, badina tranquillement Takahiro, son flegmatisme naturel cachant habilement la vigilance que lui inspirait Hajime. Mais tu n’es pas « Hajime Iwaizumi, la terreur de Jousai » pour Oikawa...

\- Je ne suis pas champion ; je l’ai été mais je ne le suis plus désormais, il répliqua aussitôt avant d’ajouter, incertain : Et ça ne te concerne pas.

\- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non… mais il est certain que tu seras bientôt, ici même, champion.

\- Jolies rimes, Takahiro.

\- Merci, charmeur. »

Takahiro réussit à glisser un baiser sur la joue d’Issei alors que personne ne faisait attention à eux. Hajime aperçut du coin de l’œil Shigeru Yahaba froncer les sourcils avant de détourner les yeux, l’air vaguement réprobateur.

« Qui est le véritable champion ici, de toute façon ? les interrompit Hajime, évitant d’observer leur échange, tendre et joueur, qui l’emplissait d’une jalousie amère… _injuste_.

\- Cela devrait être Oikawa, s’il n’était pas, eh bien, riche et considéré comme notre maître… Et il faudrait qu’il soit un vrai gladiateur, également.

\- To–Oikawa ? Hajime trébucha légèrement, trop habitué qu’il était d’appeler Tooru par son prénom mais se rappelant que le choix le plus prudent à ce moment-là était sans aucun doute de mettre une limite à cela.

\- La place est donc vacante, compléta Issei, jetant un coup d’œil pénétrant et d’une lucidité curieuse à Hajime. Mais Oikawa reste imbattable. »

_Il a continué à se battre et est resté le meilleur d’entre eux._

Cela réchauffa étrangement le cœur de Hajime, avant de brusquement le glacer d’inquiétude aux multiples souvenirs de Tooru en faisant trop et se blessant parfois grièvement. Il voulut aussitôt demander à Takahiro et Issei si cela avait toujours été le cas durant son absence mais il fut coupé par l’arrivée d’un groupe de jeunes patriciennes.

Qui étaient guidées par la mère de Tooru.

_Eh bien, il fallait se douter qu’elle viendrait me voir._

Celle-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux tandis que ses plus jeunes compagnes s’amusaient à tous les dévorer du regard, s’éventant pour cacher leurs joues rouges. Leurs haleines étaient avinées et leurs mouvements languissants, maladroits, mais il n’y avait aucune trace d’ivresse dans ceux de la maîtresse de maison.

Elle le fixa une dernière fois haineusement avant de présenter les gladiateurs à ses amies, commençant par Yuutarou et Shigeru qui s’étaient redressés et avaient rendu leurs expressions impassibles et conquérantes. Un silence lourd et désagréable était tombé sur les gladiateurs, Takahiro et Issei ayant bien évidemment cessé leurs bavardages chuchotés et les autres ne se permettant plus un sourire. Hajime pressa ses mains l’une contre l’autre dans son dos, sentant une sueur de nervosité accumulée les recouvrir.

Un à un, les gladiateurs étaient observés au plus près par les prédatrices aux parfums floraux, aux lèvres douces et aux paroles sucrées.

« … et voici l’autre terreur de Jousai, Hajime Iwaizumi, résonna enfin dans ses oreilles la voix claire et dure de la mère de Tooru. Peut-être vous intéressera-t-il davantage… Il a meilleur profil que les autres. »

Oh, que ça devait lui arracher la langue de lui faire des compliments… Hajime ne baissa pas les yeux vers elles, gardant son regard vers le lointain tandis que l’humiliante expérience de se faire juger si crûment débutait.

« Il est vrai qu’il a meilleure carrure que ce Yahaba ou ce Watari…

\- Mais Yahaba a un si beau visage, murmura peu discrètement l’une dans l’oreille d’une autre. Celui-ci est plus grossier…

\- Enfin, regardez ses bras ! se récria une seconde, avant de se tourner vers la mère de Tooru qui souriait cyniquement à l’arrière de leur petit groupe : Puis-je toucher ?

\- Faites donc, chère enfant. Il ne va rien vous faire ; il est apprivoisé. »

Hajime tenta de calmer sa respiration, son sang qui se battait dans son corps, ses mains qui s’étaient refermées en poings, alors qu’une petite main moite et gelée venait caresser, d’abord du bout des doigts puis ensuite à pleine poignée, la forme de son biceps.

 _Je_ la _hais._

« Par tous les dieux ! Qu’il est fort…

\- Que c’est étrange de voir un homme si fort être si docile, commenta la troisième patricienne de leur groupe, celle qui avait écouté les chuchotements de son amie saoule.

\- Tous les chiens peuvent être dressés, vous le savez, répondit bien volontairement la mère de Tooru, souriant à ses invitées avant de grimacer en croisant le regard de Hajime et de s’éloigner de lui. Venez, que je vous montre les autres… »

Elles la suivirent, riant impatiemment et lui posant diverses questions superficielles, inconsidérées et parfois inhumaines. Celle qui s’était permise de toucher Hajime s’attarda à l’observer et à approcher ses mains de son torse sans finalement oser le toucher. Elle rejoignit vite ses amies mais Hajime, comme la mère de Tooru, ne manqua pas de remarquer l’évident intérêt qu’elle avait pour lui.

_Merde._

Cela ne pouvait rien annoncer de bon.

Hajime fit le vide dans son esprit, réfléchissant à ce qu’il pourrait dire à Tooru la prochaine fois qu’il le verrait – il voulait si douloureusement s’excuser qu’il n’y avait plus que son instinct de survie pour le retenir de rompre les rangs et courir jusqu’à lui.

Tooru était l’unique chose qui pouvait détourner son esprit du spectacle dégoûtant qu’offraient les jeunes filles qui prenaient désormais en assurance sous les encouragements de la maîtresse de maison et tâtaient avec attention et gourmandise les gladiateurs. Takahiro avait les yeux fermés et un léger tremblement se baladait sur tout son corps alors qu’elles parcouraient des doigts celui d’Issei. Hajime ne put qu’imaginer ce que cela devait être.

_Si Tooru…_

À vrai dire, il avait déjà connu un temps où Tooru attirait toute l’attention et se laissait bien volontiers admirer… et cela était si terrible à regarder de loin. Sans pouvoir rien n’y faire, à moins de se trahir soi-même.

Et si Hajime était honnête face à ses sentiments, il ne pouvait simplement penser à évoquer ceux-ci ou à les dévoiler entièrement à Tooru. Il n’était pas stupide.

Même s’il y avait eu la moindre chance qu’il puisse se permettre ce luxe, elle était désormais passée. Maintenant, tout ce qu’il pouvait faire était de prier pour qu’un jour Tooru veuille déjà bien l’accepter de nouveau, pour le moins. Redevenir son meilleur ami serait sans doute la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver à Hajime depuis longtemps.

Peut-être même depuis qu’il avait, pour la première fois, rencontré Tooru alors que celui-ci lui avait foncé dessus, bruyant, mi-excité mi-apeuré, et si terriblement lumineux.

Il chassa tout sourire qui aurait été trop cuisant à supporter par la tristesse infinie qu’il porterait.

Le mouvement de voiles mauves et de bras blancs bardés d’anneaux et de bijoux fins et dorés attira son regard vers l’extérieur, le vrai monde, et non celui qui s’effondrait à l’intérieur de lui-même.

La mère de Tooru se tenait bien droite, solitaire désormais et paraissant plus terrifiante maintenant que ses compagnes ridicules et grotesques l’avaient abandonnée. Elle ne quittait pas Hajime des yeux et celui-ci ne put détourner les siens quand il comprit que c’était un véritable combat, digne des arènes, qui allait se déclencher entre eux deux.

« Te voilà de nouveau sous mon toit, elle finit par prononcer, ses lèvres se tordant sans qu’elle le veuille : et encore une fois, alors que je ne l’ai pas désiré. »

Il s’abstint de dire quoi que ce soit, estimant que la moindre parole pouvait lui coûter la vie à cet instant – et les dieux savaient qu’il avait déjà conscience que cette femme ne souhaitait que sa disparition définitive.

« Cependant, elle continua, contemplant avec un faux intérêt le verre de vin qu’elle tenait dans une main, certaines choses ont changé. Ce n’est pas mon fils qui te voulait aujourd’hui dans ma demeure, c’est mon mari… et celui-ci ne s’intéresse qu’à ta valeur guerrière, financière. Ils sont loin, les souvenirs de Tooru réclamant ta venue ici… il te déteste maintenant, sache-le. »

 _Cette soirée n’ira donc que de pire en pire ?_ _Je sais déjà cela._

La riche aobienne quitta soudainement son personnage nonchalant et assuré pour prendre les traits de quelqu’un qui n’était possédé que par la vengeance. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers la poitrine de Hajime, son ongle pointu et parfait l’effleurant presque.

« Ah ! Et tu n’es plus libre, tu es esclave. _Mon_ esclave, elle jubila, l’air plus souffrante que satisfaite. Ou celui de mon mari… peu importe. Sache que je te ferai payer toutes les humiliations que toi et ta famille m’ont fait subir… Que Tooru veuille s’amuser avec un plébéien, ah ! Cela n’arrivera plus jamais, je peux le jurer ! »

Elle fit un vague mouvement de bras rageur avant de reprendre contenance, de s’éloigner quelque peu de Hajime et d’inspirer profondément.

« J’espère que tu mourras vite dans l’arène. Que tu nous débarrasses de ton infecte présence. Tooru pourra ainsi se concentrer sur de plus importants sujets. »

Hajime releva la tête à cela, et la façon dont la mère de Tooru parut un instant horrifiée avant de partir à grands pas lui confirma bien ce qu’elle venait de dire.

Tooru avait pensé à lui, longtemps, et il continuait de le faire. Et si cela dérangeait ainsi la mère de celui-ci, c’est qu’il n’avait pas dû suffisamment le haïr.

Hajime se mordit l’intérieur des joues pour s’empêcher de sourire. Et cette fois-ci, ce n’était pas par peur que la tristesse le submerge.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Bien plus tard, quelques gardes reconduisirent enfin les gladiateurs au ludus, leur pas à tous se faisant plus traînant par l’heure tardive et les conversations plus libres, chuchotées et entrecoupées de rires discrets. Ce soir, heureusement, aucun invité n’avait été autorisé à poser la main – ou plus – sur les gladiateurs, ceux-ci devant se consacrer au combat et à l’idée qu’ils aillent bientôt dans l’arène (selon les dires du laniste Oikawa).

Hajime ne revit pas Tooru après que ce dernier fut parti avec son père, contrairement à celui-ci qui ne cessât après de voguer d’un groupe de patriciens à un autre, parlant fort et monopolisant l’attention, au grand plaisir de tous.

 _Je n’arriverai jamais à dormir_ _après une telle nuit..._

Bien vite, Hajime et Shinji furent placés dans leur chambre (cellule) qui était double, deux petits lits, parallèles l’un à l’autre, longeant chaque côté de la porte. Le peu d’affaires qu’ils avaient était soigneusement mis à plat sur les couvertures rugueuses qu’on leur avait fournies et chacun se dirigea docilement vers le lit qu’on leur avait attribué.

Hajime, en s’allongeant sur la couchette tachée mais propre et après avoir rangé précieusement ses biens sous son lit, put constater qu’il pouvait entendre au travers du mur et par leur porte munie d’une fenêtre à barreaux Shigeru et Yuutarou discuter à voix basse. Shigeru posait hâtivement des questions et Yuutarou y répondait aussi discrètement que sa voix grave le lui laissait bien faire. Ils devaient peut-être parler de cet Akira que Yuutarou paraissait bien connaître…

Hajime aurait voulu que ses pensées restent ainsi, sans heurts et simplement vagabondant en s’appropriant la pièce où il allait désormais passer ses nuits et sans doute une partie de ses journées, et en écoutant distraitement les autres jeunes hommes qui l’entouraient et vivaient… mais ce n’était pas ainsi que se terminait une journée où, après trois ans, il avait finalement la chance de revoir la personne qui lui avait le plus manquée, et qui maintenant le détestait pour la faiblesse dont il avait fait preuve à une étape de sa vie, une période cruciale où tout finalement se jouait sans qu’il s’en soit rendu compte.

Il s’endormit des heures plus tard, et se réveilla le lendemain avec le souvenir de rêves désagréables et la promesse d’une journée plus difficile encore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilààà  
> Les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer :p  
> N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (comme d'hab) et si quelque chose vous dérange/vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose, je serais heureuse de vous répondre o/ BYE


	4. Possibilités

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relele les ptits bouts~  
> Eh oui, ça fait longtemps. Haha. Je sais pas si je suis désolée parce qu'au final, j'étais très occupée et puis, eh, je suis désolée pour moi, pas pour vous (ptdr désolée pour ça du coup, c'est pas très considéré) bc j'ai pas écrit de tout l'été et c'était po très agréable. Franchement, je suis tellement pas consistante niveau écriture, c'est un bordel, je vous jure.  
> Enfin, bref, vous en avez rien à carrer donc passons à la suite !! Ooooh ouiiiii, la suite tant attendue dont j'avais écrit les 3/4 en quelques heures juste après avoir publié le chapitre 3 et que j'ai ensuite plus touchée pendant trois mois :') oupsie  
> M'enfin, je suis de retour, je commence bientôt mes études (ma rentrée c'est le 10 !) et j'espère que je trouverai quand même du temps (et l'inspiration) pour écrire mais je ne vous promets rien, hein.  
> Voilà :o je crois que j'ai rien d'autre à dire ? Ah si ! Ce chapitre est exceptionnellement un peu plus long que les autres (d'ailleurs je peux vous dire que ça a saoulé la maniaque en moi parce que j'étais là "gneugneu je voulais faire 10 pages pour chaque chapitre" mais bon fuck me I guess).  
> Allez, j'arrête de vous gaver, BONNE LECTURE LES CHOUCHOUS ET A LA PROCHAINE

Chapitre 4_Possibilités

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Tooru n’avait pas dormi.

Il ne lui était pas inhabituel de peu dormir ou de faire des nuits blanches mais cette fois-ci, il vit, en plus de cela, le jour arriver comme un nouveau fardeau et non comme un soulagement. Il aurait préféré se replonger dans cette nuit légèrement rafraîchie, pleine d’étoiles et de souvenirs d’enfance, désormais douloureux, plutôt que de devoir affronter la source de sa frénésie et de sa souffrance.

Il avait passé la nuit à vagabonder, sans repos, d’un bout à l’autre de sa chambre, en s’arrêtant par moments sur son balcon où la (trop rare) brise nocturne lui avait caressé les joues et apporté de nouveaux éléments de réflexion.

Le retour de Hajime était vraiment impromptu et il ne lui apportait qu’une myriade de sentiments confus et contradictoires. Après tout, il avait espéré ce retour pendant si longtemps… et il se haïssait pour avoir ressenti un tel bonheur en voyant Hajime, parce que ce n’était certainement pas ce qu’il aurait dû éprouver. Cela faisait des années qu’il attendait et se torturait par rapport à cela, imaginant toujours que c’était sa propre personne qui avait fini par faire fuir Hajime, et voilà qu’il revenait et… et lui crachait au visage ! Le peu de mots que celui-ci avait bégayé consistait principalement à des insultes et un dédain que Tooru n’imaginait jamais voir chez lui. Il se sentait si humilié et plein de fureur et de tristesse… mais il ne voulait en aucun cas laisser cette dernière le dominer. Il savait ce qui arriverait s’il le faisait. Elle était bien trop liée à ce bonheur, maintenant lointain, qu’il avait ressenti à la vue de Hajime.

Il avait tourné en rond, ainsi se répétant les quelques mots que lui avait dit Hajime et préférant ignorer les dernières syllabes qu’il avait commencé à prononcer, le visage crispé par des remords qui paraissaient l’écraser, alors même que son père les interrompait.

Son père…

Il avait tout prévu, tout organisé, toujours dans son seul intérêt. Après l’avoir éloigné de Hajime (alors que l’espoir futile qui lui restait encore lui hurlait de rester et d’écouter celui-ci), hier soir, son père l’avait guidé jusqu’à ses quartiers et lui avait exposé les choses, platement, cruellement.

 _«_ _J’ai besoin d’un deuxième fils, Tooru. J’ai attendu, tu sais. Que tu cesses un peu de te lamenter pour ce plébéien qui sait à peine parler... Mais tu ne te relevais toujours pas. Alors, je me suis renseigné sur le cas de ce_ _t_ _Iwaizumi, et j’ai trouvé qu’il était devenu gladiateur. Un bon gladiateur. Je l’ai donc ramené et, maintenant, j’attends de toi que tu passes à autre chose. Parle-lui, venge-toi, fais ce que tu veux, de toute façon, il mourra bientôt – il n’est pas habitué aux combattants d’Aoba, qui sont bien meilleurs que ceux de Jousai… Je compte bien à ce que tu te remettes dans le droit chemin et que tu marches dans les pas_ _glorieux_ _que je t’ai tracés. »_

Et Tooru n’avait rien dit. Il avait caché les petits craquements de douleur que les mots de son père faisaient toujours naître en lui et il avait acquiescé, le cœur lourd et l’âme vide.

Ainsi, se mêlait à tous ses sentiments de colère, d’amour, de culpabilité et d’incompréhension, la terrible inquiétude de la mort prochaine de Hajime. Car même si Tooru était venu à le haïr (et ce n’était pas le cas), il n’aurait jamais espéré sa mort… Ce n’était simplement pas honnête.

Il avait terminé sa nuit enroulé dans quelques draps fins et soyeux et dans le creux de son lit, espérant trouver un repos qu’il savait déjà n’allait jamais venir. L’arrivée d’Akira l’avait presque soulagé, mais il ne pouvait simplement oublier l’interminable journée qui l’attendait.

« Courage, Oikawa, tu sais bien que tu peux ne pas aller à l’entraînement aujourd’hui. Peut-être ton père te trouvera-t-il une activité... ? »

Akira tentait tant bien que mal de le consoler en l’habillant, jetant de vifs et discrets coups d’œil à son teint pâle et à ses cernes qui promettaient d’être proéminentes en fin de journée s’il ne prenait pas le temps de dormir un peu. Tooru se laissait faire, perdu dans ses pensées qui devenaient incohérentes par manque de sommeil.

« Je ne vais pas fuir, il marmonna, fronçant les sourcils, avant de demander, ayant grand besoin de changer de sujet : Peut-être voudras-tu m’accompagner pour avoir quelques instants avec Yuu-chan ?

\- Si cela est possible, opina Akira, baissant le regard vers la tunique qu’il ajustait.

\- Ne t’en inquiète pas, je vais tout faire pour que vous puissiez rattraper vos années perdues. »

Et Tooru lui donna une tape sur l’épaule, laissant reposer sa main sur celle-ci, comme affirmant la promesse qu’il lui faisait. Akira parut ému, oubliant un instant ce à quoi il se consacrait, et fondit dans les bras de Tooru. Celui-ci, outre le fait qu’il soit profondément surpris, se poussa néanmoins à refermer ses bras dans le dos d’Akira et à savourer le précieux moment d’intimité qu’il n’avait que trop occasionnellement connu. Ses parents n’avaient jamais été enclins à l’affect physique et les embrassades – et Akira non plus, à ce qu’il sache, mais il supposait que l’émotion le poussait ainsi à vouloir le remercier.

« Merci beaucoup, Oikawa, il dit, se détachant de lui et lui donnant un de ses trop rares petits mais véritables sourires.

\- Ce n’est rien, Kunimi-chan, Tooru affirma, lui rendant son sourire. Je suis vraiment content pour toi que tu puisses revoir ton ami.

\- Oui… c’est un miracle. Quoique le fait qu’il soit gladiateur n’a rien de rassurant. »

Tooru ne le savait que trop.

Il inspira péniblement, laça ses sandales dorées (il savait que sa mère voudrait sans doute le monopoliser toute la matinée – être le plus présentable possible devenait alors un vrai devoir), et répondit, en se redressant :

« Yuu-chan est fort ; s’il écoute les corrections qu’on lui administre, il pourra devenir redoutable. Et sait-on jamais, peut-être pourra-t-il acheter sa liberté un jour… »

Akira hocha la tête, ayant déjà retrouvé son impassibilité habituelle, et le suivit hors de ses quartiers. Il savait qu’il valait mieux éviter de discuter avec Tooru en public, les autres esclaves étant toujours prompts à rapporter à leur maîtresse ce qu’ils avaient pu entendre ou même, simplement, le fait que Tooru bavarde si insouciamment avec un esclave. Et les dieux savaient que la mère Oikawa estimait que leur relation actuelle était déjà bien trop familière…

Tooru traversa l’ _atrium_ avec un regard de pitié pour les esclaves qui se chargeaient de nettoyer toute trace des débordements qu’il y avait pu avoir hier soir, et un pincement d’une colère qu’il connaissait bien au fond du ventre. Plus le temps passait et plus il lui venait à l’esprit que l’existence même d’esclaves était abjecte et que tout leur système était corrompu. Ah ! Les seijouans pouvaient bien se targuer d’être un peuple évolué, autant dans l’architecture que dans les arts et le savoir-vivre, il n’empêche que la réalité était autre quand il s’agissait du respect de la dignité humaine et des croyances…

Il entra dans la chambre de sa mère, étant déjà assuré qu’il le pouvait par le fait qu’il la savait levée depuis l’aube. Et il la vit, en effet, dans toute sa grandeur, lavée, habillée et pomponnée comme si ce jour fut important, et criant déjà des ordres incessants à ses esclaves.

« Pas ici, les colliers ! Enfin, tu le sais bien pourtant ! Incapable… Et toi, fais attention à comment tu plies ces draps ; ils ont bien plus de valeur que tu n’en auras jamais alors ne t’avises pas de les abîmer ! À croire qu’il faut que je fasse tout, ici...

\- Désolé, _domina_.

\- Oui, oui, c’est cela, tais-toi donc et range ces bijoux où il le faut ! »

Elle releva le menton, respirant fortement afin de détendre ses épaules qui s’étaient tendues en même temps que l’exaspération la gagnait. Les yeux fermés, elle mima des mains une expiration apaisante et se retourna vers l’entrée de sa chambre. Quand son regard glacé tomba sur Tooru, elle parut aussitôt reprise par un agacement contenu qu’elle ne prit pas la peine de calmer avant d’agiter la main vers lui et de l’enjoindre à la suivre à l’extérieur de la pièce surpeuplée.

« Tooru, chéri, enfin te voilà ! Cela fait des heures que j’attendais ton réveil ( _comme si elle m’avait demandé_ ). Nous avons besoin de discuter de choses importantes, aujourd’hui, elle précisa puis jetant un coup d’œil dédaigneux à Akira, elle le chassa d’une main : Va donc aider mes esclaves, tu seras plus utile là-bas qu’ici. »

Elle ne loupa pas l’interrogation dans le regard d’Akira quand celui-ci se retourna vers Tooru, et celui-ci, sentant la tempête venir, se dépêcha de lui indiquer de s’éloigner. Heureusement, Akira comprit vite et partit sans plus rien exprimer si ce n’est un « bien, _domina_ » du bout des lèvres.

« Eh bien, voilà que ton esclave ne m’obéit même plus, ne manqua pas de commenter la maîtresse de maison, l’air plus désapprobateur de minute en minute.

\- Il n’est simplement pas habitué à recevoir d’autres ordres que les miens, Mère, s’empressa de répondre Tooru, l’entraînant vers les jardins. Ne t’en soucie pas et expose-moi donc les urgences dont tu avais à me parler. »

À ces mots, elle reprit aussitôt contenance et parut oublier le léger incident qui venait de se produire (et qui aurait pu mener à une grande catastrophe). Glissant son bras sous celui de Tooru, elle commença à évoquer ses projets.

« Bien, tout d’abord, je dois te dire qu’Asako a tenu à nous inviter demain après-midi, en souvenir du bon vieux temps et également pour que tu fasses plus ample connaissance avec sa fille, Kiyoko.

\- Mère…, voulut l’interrompre Tooru, son front se plissant déjà du souci de devoir jouer les courtisans parfaits alors que sa tête, son cœur et même son âme étaient ailleurs.

\- C’est une jeune femme charmante, persista sa mère, comme s’il ne l’avait pas coupée. Et bienheureusement, Asako n’a pas demandé à ce que l’on se voit aujourd’hui, tu as une mine affreuse. Tu veilleras à bien dormir cette nuit. Et à prendre un de tes ridicules bains de lait, histoire de donner un peu de santé à ta peau.

\- Oui, Mère, il marmonna, résigné, préférant ne pas déclencher un conflit alors qu’il se sentait si fatigué.

\- J’exige que tu sois parfait, absolument plaisant, que tu sois _princier_ , Tooru, tu comprends ? Un futur engagement entre la famille Shimizu et la nôtre pourrait être très profitable… C’est une aubaine qu’Asako se soit guérie de cette vilaine grippe qui la tourmentait et qu’elle ait enfin décidé de répondre aux invitations envoyées. Je n’avais presque pas de souvenirs de sa fille… mais elle sera une compagne parfaite pour toi ! »

Et ainsi elle déblatérait sur la perfection véritable de Kiyoko Shimizu, sur les avantages qu’apporterait leur mariage, et sur l’habile séduction dont allait devoir faire preuve Tooru car, même si Asako l’appréciait réellement, elle n’était pas femme à confier sa fille à n’importe qui… Il lui fallait des preuves du bon cœur et des qualités du potentiel futur mari. Tooru ne savait plus quoi dire : il avait repoussé depuis si longtemps la possibilité d’un mariage, et avait pensé en être à l’abri par le fait que sa mère ne trouve jamais jeune fille qui puisse lui convenir, que l’apparition soudaine d’un parti à marier lui paraissait être juste une malédiction de plus.

 _Est-ce que les dieux se rient de moi ? Pourquoi s’amusent-ils à ramener à mes côtés celui que j’ai aimé mais qui pourtant m’a trahi, pour finalement ajouter à cette situation la présence d’une femme qui_ _visiblement satisfait_ _ma mère mais que je ne veux pas comme épouse ?_

« Nous parlons de ton avenir et tu n’écoutes même pas ! s’indigna soudainement sa mère, retirant son bras de sous le sien. Si c’est cet Iwaizumi qui t’empêche de te concentrer…

\- Eh bien, quoi ? répliqua Tooru, le ton sec et les épaules affaissées. Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Le fait même qu’il réponde parût outrer au possible sa mère qui posa une main sur son cœur et laissa une grimace de haine et de colère absolue déformer ses traits.

« Je compte bien attendre qu’il meure ! elle implosa, faisant reculer d’un pas son fils. Et tu ferais mieux de faire pareil ! Tu sais, ton père a fini par me convaincre que ramener ce ver de terre dans notre propre maison n’était pas une si mauvaise idée… mais si cela te fait tomber dans un état encore plus léthargique qu’avant, cela ne va pas être possible ! Je le ferais assassiner ! »

Tooru resta choqué, l’image de sa mère, cruelle et froide comme l’hiver, s’affirmant encore davantage alors que le terme « meurtrière » venait insidieusement s’y ajouter.

« Tu n’oserais pas… Mère, enfin…

\- Tu ne devrais même pas être bouleversé par son retour ! pesta celle-ci sans l’écouter. Tu es supposé être rancunier, Tooru, je te connais ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n’as pas envie de le voir mort après ce qu’il t’a fait ?! »

_Parce que je ne suis pas comme toi, Mère…_

« C’est un grand choc pour moi, il murmura. Je n’aime pas haïr les gens. »

Cette dernière phrase était un mensonge ; Tooru savait et aimait haïr. Que cela soit Wakatoshi Ushijima, le plus grand gladiateur de la ville de Shiratorizawa, et même de tout Seijou, ou Tobio Kageyama, le fils parfait de son politicien de père, il savait les haïr avec passion et pour que cela l’entraîne toujours plus haut. Il se poussait à toujours devenir le meilleur et à conduire ses gladiateurs à faire de même – afin qu’ils ne meurent pas sous les coups impitoyables de Wakatoshi, dit le Gaucher, qui n’avait jamais connu une seule défaite. Et il veillait à toujours faire bonne figure auprès de la haute aobienne, pour que l’on ne voit que lui s’il advenait que Tobio soit également là.

« Oui, je comprends, soupira sa mère, posant une main aussi hypocrite que douce sur son épaule, mais il va falloir que tu te dépêches de passer à autre chose, Tooru… Ton avenir se profile enfin ; tu ne peux pas te permettre de sombrer encore davantage dans cet état d’esprit morne et enfantin que je te l’ai laissé conserver pendant des années ! Il va falloir que tu te concentres sur des choses plus sérieuses qu’un… qu’une trahison stupide dont l’auteur n’est même pas à ta hauteur !

\- Bien, Mère, il dit, trop exténué pour laisser ses émotions jaillir aux mots qu’il entendait. J’y travaillerai.

\- Parfait, Tooru ! elle s’exclama, son enthousiasme aussi faux que tout le reste. Et maintenant, retournons à ta chambre pour trouver quelque chose de décent à te faire mettre demain… »

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Ainsi se passèrent la matinée et une bonne moitié de l’après-midi, entre les tuniques et les robes, sa mère et les esclaves tourbillonnant autour de Tooru, évaluant quelle couleur lui irait le mieux, comment ajuster telle toge autour de ses épaules, s’il était bon qu’il porte des bijoux… Tooru avait à peine eu le temps de grignoter quelque chose, sa mère prétextant que, pour une fois, le repas pouvait bien être oublié.

Akira avait fini par revenir et suivait désormais docilement et avec un ennui flagrant les ordres donnés par la maîtresse de maison. Tooru ne pouvait qu’être silencieusement reconnaissant pour la présence amicale dans ce moment pénible et interminable.

Quand il put enfin fuir les mains crochues de sa mère, il avait assez entendu à quel point il était laid, de quelque façon que ce soit, pour toute une vie, et il ne rêvait plus que de ne plus jamais porter de vêtements. Sa mère avait fait son choix, avec une relative réluctance, sur une tunique blanche en une soie très rare qui avait sur ses bords de minutieux et splendides petits graphismes brodés, dorés et marrons. Elle avait insisté sur le fait qu’il ne porte aucun bijou ( _« il ne faudrait pas que l’on te prenne pour une femme, Tooru… »_ ), mis à part pour un bracelet de cuir et d’or tressé, qu’elle jugeait suffisamment masculin.

Tooru se revêtit bien vite de ses habits d’entraînement, attachant ses sandales spécialement faites pour l’occasion, et engloutit une pomme, se réveillant par la même occasion ; rester immobile et être incapable de s’intéresser à ce qu’il se passait autour de soi avaient eu tendance à l’endormir. La pensée d’aller combattre – et de voir Hajime – avait le don de réanimer son cerveau néanmoins. Akira lui emboîta rapidement le pas, alors qu’il bondit hors de sa chambre, ignorant les protestations de sa mère.

_Je vais l’affronter maintenant. Je vais y arriver._

Et en même temps qu’il courrait vers le ludus, traversant toute la villa, puis s’engageant dans le chemin pavé et privé qui joignait la villa au ludus, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre soudainement la chamade.

« Oikawa ! »

C’était Akira qui l’appelait, accourant derrière lui, essoufflé et les joues anormalement rougies.

« Inutile de se précipiter, le ludus ne va pas s’envoler…, il fit remarquer, posant ses mains sur ses genoux et tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Et les gladiateurs s’entraînent jusqu’au crépuscule ; nous avons tout notre temps.

\- Oui, Tooru répondit, nerveux et honteux. Désolé, Kunimi-chan… Je suis simplement… simplement… »

Il ne savait comment expliquer son impatience qui se mêlait d’appréhension à l’idée de revoir Hajime, dans cet état et dans ces circonstances. Mais il ne voulait pas reculer ; il avait trop cogité cette nuit pour ne pas se douter qu’il fallait qu’ils s’expliquent maintenant.

« Oikawa… Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire cela aujourd’hui ? demanda Akira, hésitant. Tu as l’air épuisé.

\- Oui ! Oui, il le faut, il affirma en réponse, entendant lui-même le ton désespéré de sa voix, mais comme au loin. Demain, je ne serai pas là… Je ne peux pas attendre… »

Le soleil tapait si fort… Pourquoi tapait-il ainsi ? Tooru pouvait voir des points noirs apparaître, sa vision se réduisant brusquement, et il se sentit alors incroyablement mal, comme pris d’une faiblesse douloureuse qui paralysait tout son corps.

Il savait ce que c’était. Il savait ce que cela signifiait.

Il se débattit tant bien que mal contre l’évanouissement qui venait sans aucun doute mais il ne put que marmonner un « Kunimi-chan, je me sens mal… » avant de s’effondrer et de perdre connaissance.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Il se réveilla dans son lit, Akira assis sur un fauteuil sans dossier mais confortable à son côté et une esclave agenouillée de l’autre côté du lit qui avait visiblement passé un drap frais sur son front et maintenant l’épongeait soigneusement dans une bassine de fer.

_Tiens, c’est la petite esclave que Kiyoko avait suivi du regard à la fête d’hier soir…_

C’était une nouvelle, manifestement, car elle portait un collier de cuir grossier au lieu de ceux plus élégants que la mère Oikawa faisait fabriquer pour chacun de leurs esclaves. Tooru ne l’avait encore que peu vue dans la maison – elle devait sans doute travailler dans les cuisines ou alors, était chargée du ménage.

« Oikawa, est-ce que ça va ? Akira était penché vers lui, placide.

\- Oui, oui…, il marmonna, quelle heure est-il ?

\- Le soleil vient de se coucher, l’heure du dîner est passée. _Domina_ a demandé à ce que l’on t’apporte à manger quand tu te réveillerais ; est-ce que tu as faim ? »

L’autre esclave releva brusquement la tête au tutoiement dont Tooru avait habitué Akira, ses yeux s’arrondissant et sa bouche s’ouvrant légèrement. Elle se reprit néanmoins aisément, se réemployant à sa tâche, le visage rouge et ses cheveux blonds tressautant sur ses épaules au rythme de ses mouvements saccadés.

« Oui, je veux bien, murmura Tooru, maussade d’avoir si facilement cédé à la fatigue et contrarié de ne pas avoir pu parler franchement à Hajime. »

Il se sentait faible et était assoiffé.

La jeune fille hocha aussitôt la tête, abandonnant le drap dans la bassine, comptant l’amener avec elle, et marmonna un « _dominus_ ». Elle était prête à partir pour les cuisines sous le regard désintéressé d’Akira quand Tooru se rappela, au milieu du brouillard dans lequel il venait de se réveiller, qu’il ne connaissait pas même son nom.

« Attends ! Tooru appela, la retenant, puis se tournant vers Akira : Est-ce que tu peux t’en charger, Kunimi-chan, s’il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr, Oikawa. »

L’esclave posa enfin ses yeux sur Tooru et ils le mirent aussitôt mal à l’aise par la peur sous-jacente qu’ils renfermaient. Il lui adressa un petit sourire qu’il espérait rassurant (on lui avait tant dit qu’il était charmant, après tout…), et lui indiqua le fauteuil qu’Akira venait de quitter, partant aux cuisines chercher de quoi le restaurer. La jeune fille s’y assit à peine, les mains serrées sur ses genoux collés l’un à l’autre et le regard obstinément fixé sur le sol de pierres brossées. Elle torturait tant sa lèvre entre ses dents que Tooru commençait à redouter qu’elle ne saigne.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal, n’aie crainte, il tenta, ennuyé d’inspirer autant d’angoisse chez quelqu’un qu’il ne cherchait pas même à terrifier. Je ne sais pas quelle impression ont pu te laisser mes parents, mais je ne suis pas comme eux. »

À ces mots, elle releva les yeux vers lui, l’air aussi bouleversée (et stupéfaite par ses propos à l’égard de ses parents) que pleine d’espoir.

« Mère n’a pas pris le temps de nous présenter… Elle ne le fait jamais, il grinça entre ses dents, agacé que sa mère n’y voit jamais d’importance. Je suis Tooru, le fils du maître de cette maison. Comment t’appelles-tu ?

\- Hitoka Yashi, elle répondit, sa voix, pour la première fois, distincte et révélant une timidité prononcée, avant d’ajouter précipitamment : _dominus._

\- Pas besoin de cela avec moi, contente-toi d’un Oikawa comme Kunimi-chan ; cela suffit amplement. »

Et en même temps qu’il essayait de la tranquilliser, il réfléchissait intensément – ou du moins, autant qu’il le pouvait dans son état encore nébuleux.

Il savait qu’il allait devoir se résigner au fait qu’il allait se marier, qu’il le veuille ou non, et à quelqu’un qu’il aime ou non (la deuxième proposition étant bien plus probable, malheureusement). Kiyoko Shimizu était la fille d’Asako, qui était presque comme une figure maternelle pour Tooru, et également, elle paraissait être une très décente personne. Tooru savait que, s’il ne venait pas à l’aimer romantiquement, il l’apprécierait sans doute plus qu’une fillette de douze ans ou qu’une autre jeune fille que _sa mère_ aurait pu choisir. Les dieux savaient qu’elle chercherait toujours à prendre quelqu’un qui lui ressemble – mais qui soit néanmoins plus faible qu’elle, d’une façon ou d’une autre.

Et cela serait simplement intenable.

Kiyoko ne paraissait pas faible, ou du moins, était-elle très différente de la mère de Tooru. Il n’y aurait donc sans doute pas de petite guerre mesquine entre elles deux ; et s’il y avait une guerre, elle serait directe et sans faux-semblants. Mais Tooru devinait que Kiyoko n’était pas de ce genre de patriciennes qui, comme leurs maris, voulaient mener des guerres, à leur façon.

Ainsi, il se demandait si amener Hitoka avec lui, demain, chez les Shimizu, pourrait plaider en sa faveur ou non. Car, même si son cœur se rétrécissait et se réduisait en un petit tas de cendres à l’idée, il savait désormais que Kiyoko pourrait faire une femme formidable, une alliée précieuse, et que la marier serait le bon choix.

De plus, s’il avait bien vu ce qu’il croyait avoir entraperçu, il se pourrait que Kiyoko soit intéressée par la jeune fille – ait un léger faible pour elle, même. Et bien qu’une romance soit évidemment impossible entre les jeunes femmes, peut-être un jour… Quand Tooru se sera libéré des chaînes imposées par ses parents, peut-être… Peut-être pourrait-il...

Il rêvait de l’impossible.

 _Et voilà que je me_ _remets à rêver trop grand dans une société trop petite… Et que je cherche à manipuler comme Mère ! Quelle misère._

« Dis-moi, Hitoka, tu étais là à cette réception que l’on donnait hier, n’est-ce pas ? il reprit, les mots sortant plus vite sous l’accélération de sa réflexion. »

Elle hocha docilement la tête, une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres, soulagée qu’elle était de pouvoir lui répondre. Tooru détourna le regard, gêné comme toujours par la relation de maître à esclave.

 _Je déteste qu’on leur ait appris à_ _avoir peur_ _comme ça…_ _Ce n’est pas normal._

« Et tu as pu voir une jeune femme nommée Kiyoko Shimizu, il poursuivit, laissant une note d’interrogation à la fin de sa phrase, zieutant la réaction de Hitoka qui fut immédiate, celle-ci rougissant brutalement : Bien, qu’en as-tu pensé ? En toute honnêteté. »

Le regard qu’elle lui lança lui fit comprendre qu’elle aurait bien volontairement préféré plonger sa main dans une cuve de métal en fusion plutôt que de répondre à cela « en toute honnêteté ». Tooru, voyant sa difficulté à simplement se permettre quelque chose qui pourrait très bien l’envoyer aux mines (tout en sachant que si elle n’obéissait pas, elle risquait le même sort), étouffa un rire embarrassé (par les dieux, qu’il l’était) et ajouta :

« Je suis désolé de te mettre dans cette situation ; je ne pense qu’à moi. C’est simplement que… je risque de me retrouver fiancé à cette jeune femme, vois-tu. Mais je n’en ai pas réellement envie – et je ne pense pas qu’elle le veuille non plus… Mais nous n’allons pas avoir grand choix. Alors, je ne sais pas… J’imagine que, plus tard (et il se mit à chuchoter), les choses pourront s’arranger, quand nous serons plus libres de nos mouvements. Et j’ai cru imaginer que Kiyoko et toi paraissiez absorbées l’une par l’autre ?…

\- Je suis désolée si j’ai pu donner cette impression ! bégaya précipitamment Hitoka, le teint soudainement pâle. Ce n’était pas mon intention de froisser vos… de ne pas respecter…

\- Non, non, ne t’inquiète pas ! coupa Tooru, interdit face à la violente réaction. Justement ! Cela ne me pose pas problème… Je voudrais juste savoir ce que tu penses sincèrement de Kiyoko. Réponds-moi, je t’en prie. Il ne t’arrivera rien, peu importe ta réponse, je te le promets.

\- Oh…, Hitoka semblait encore appréhensive mais reprenait des couleurs et commença à tordre ses doigts anxieusement : Eh bien… Kiyoko Shimizu est une très belle jeune femme. Et très gentille et polie… Le peu de fois où je l’ai servie hier, elle a toujours été incroyablement humble. Je… J’ai failli renverser un plateau sur elle lors de la réception – mais elle n’a rien dit ! Elle m’a aidée à récupérer mon équilibre et m’a conseillée de retourner dans les cuisines reprendre mon souffle, et… et… »

Elle avait désormais retrouvé le teint flamboyant d’un soleil couchant et Tooru ne put s’empêcher de sourire un peu face à la démonstration d’admiration, si ce n’est de plus.

« … et je l’apprécie beaucoup, Oikawa, elle murmura, comme si c’était quelque chose qu’elle n’aurait jamais voulu partager mais qu’elle était en même temps heureuse de pouvoir dire.

\- Bien, il répondit doucement, presque sur le même ton. Merci beaucoup, c’était très courageux de ta part. Et tu peux avoir ma parole que rien de notre conversation ne sera partagé ailleurs. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, que Tooru rêvait de voir un jour confiant et amical entre eux deux. Car cela signifierait que beaucoup de choses auraient changé et que le monde évoluait comme il le souhaitait.

« Je vais demain chez la famille Shimizu pour rencontrer Kiyoko – de façon plus officielle que lors d’une fête qui a tourné en orgie, il expliqua, amer face à la honte que lui inspiraient ses concitoyens. Peut-être voudrais-tu m’accompagner ?

\- Oh ! s’exclama sans pouvoir se retenir Hitoka, l’air aussi abasourdie que béate. Je le voudrais bien… si _domina_ acceptait.

\- Mère acceptera facilement quand je lui ferai mon numéro du fils parfait, il répondit, lui faisant un clin d’œil malicieux, avant d’ajouter, plus sombre : Et puis, il faudra bien lui rappeler qu’elle a à te faire fabriquer un collier convenable. »

Ce sujet fit choir subitement la joie et l’excitation que leurs précédentes paroles échangées avaient pu faire naître dans leurs âmes. Tooru s’en excusa mentalement, la situation actuelle et ses rancœurs prolongées le rendant acerbe et inutilement désagréable.

« Oikawa, le dîner, annonça alors Akira qui venait d’apparaître, les faisant vaguement sursauter, comme les sortant d’une transe.

\- Merci, Kunimi-chan ! répondit vivement Tooru, se reprenant. Tu es un amour, envoyé pars les dieux ! »

Celui-ci, à l’accueil chaleureux, roula des yeux et posa un plateau garni de multiples plats sur le lit, près des jambes de Tooru qui, lui, s’empressa de les replier et de s’asseoir plus convenablement. Il s’enquit de savoir si les deux esclaves avaient mangé et, entendant leurs réponses négatives, il les enjoignit à partager avec lui. Sa mère n’ayant visiblement pas la décence de venir voir son fils affaibli, il ne pouvait que se permettre de briser les tabous.

_Et inutile d’imaginer Père me visiter..._

Il dut persévérer longuement avant que Hitoka n’accepte de grignoter un peu (Akira s’était servi après une hésitation), mais cela valait la peine car la jeune fille finit par avouer qu’elle n’avait jamais goûté pareille nourriture et un sourire immense ne la quitta plus, tout au long de leur repas improvisé.

Tooru se sentit mieux et, trop éreinté pour penser davantage, il finit par s’endormir, les voix douces d’Akira et de Hitoka le berçant.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Quand il s’éveilla de nouveau, il eut l’impression d’avoir l’esprit clair pour la première fois depuis des années. Il savoura les rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux fins et l’air frais qui rafraîchissait la pièce qui chauffait déjà sous le soleil levant. Il ouvrit les yeux, épaté de constater que la fatigue avait enfin déserté ses paupières et qu’il se sentait prêt à gravir des montagnes, aujourd’hui.

Et il allait commencer par la plus ardue.

Il se leva rapidement de son lit, allant à son balcon observer où se situait le soleil, enfilant en même temps sa tunique d’entraînement qui patientait sur un fauteuil. Des rayons encore bas et orangés l’accueillirent ainsi que le son lointain mais perceptible du choc d’épées de bois se percutant, mais aussi de celui de la ville se réveillant.

 _Bien, l’entraînement_ _a commencé_ _._

Il avait le temps de discuter aussi longtemps qu’il le souhaiterait avant que sa mère ne réclame sa présence pour qu’il se prépare pour le repas avec les Shimizu. Il fallait qu’il pense à trouver Hitoka avant de rejoindre sa mère, également...

Mais il n’allait pas se polluer ainsi l’esprit alors qu’il devait se concentrer sur ce qu’il avait à dire à Hajime.

 _Iwa-cha_ _n. Il va redevenir Iwa-chan. Je l’espère._

Il enfila ses sandales sans s’en rendre compte et commença à marcher dans les couloirs de la villa, en direction du ludus. Il se tira juste un instant de ses pensées pour se rendre compte de l’absence inhabituelle d’Akira.

_Il a veillé tard sur moi hier soir, et il est bien trop tôt de toute façon… Il saura où je suis._

Cette marche silencieuse l’apaisait. Il était trop rarement réellement seul (bien que son ressenti soit différent), et il se surprenait à l’apprécier. Cela ralentissait ses pensées, donnait de l’ordre à ses sentiments, les assainissait, et lui donnait envie de mille et une choses.

Il arriva au ludus en un rien de temps, ayant à peine apprécié, perdu dans ses pensées, le chemin de pierres ordonnées ainsi que les arcs de verdure emplis de fleurs qui longeaient ledit chemin. À sa vue, les gardes placés devant la lourde porte de bois bardée de fer, l’ouvrirent en le saluant respectueusement de la tête et d’un « _dominus_ » franc mais impersonnel. Tooru n’aimait pas s’affilier aux gardes, sachant qu’ils étaient les hommes de son père, comme il n’approchait pas des esclaves personnels de sa mère.

Il voulait le respect pour tous les esclaves et tâchait d’être agréable avec tous mais il n’était pas stupide non plus ; il savait que leur condition les poussait trop souvent à faire des choses qu’ils ne voudraient pas mais qu’ils feraient quand même, notamment s’ils étaient contraints et menacés par le couple Oikawa.

Et les gardes n’étaient même pas des esclaves mais il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle son père les avait choisis ; que cela soit parce qu’ils soient cruels ou brutaux et qu’ils savent faire respecter les règles, ou qu’ils soient loyaux, forts, et qu’ils ne se laissent jamais rattraper par une morale ou une conscience, pourtant toutes les deux nécessaires, son père les choisissait finement. Il faisait en sorte de se faire respecter ou même apprécier de ses hommes et ça en faisait quelqu’un de pouvoir, d’admiré par beaucoup de ses semblables patriciens qui se plaignaient trop souvent de leurs esclaves ou de leurs employés.

Tooru chassa cette réflexion dérangeante, ne préférant pas s’y éterniser – pour savoir que cela n’apportait jamais de quelconques sentiments positifs –, et entra dans les boyaux sombres du ludus. La température était drastiquement plus basse qu’à l’extérieur mais cela était moins flagrant qu’à midi ou dans l’après-midi où le soleil était à son zénith et écrasait tout Seijou sous sa chaleur. Tooru avança et entendit la porte claquer derrière lui ainsi que le bruit d’un verrou qui coulisse. Les deux gardes postés de l’autre côté de la porte, à l’intérieur, le saluèrent de la même façon que les premiers mais Tooru s’attarda à peine à leur répondre, la nervosité d’affronter Hajime commençant à le gagner de façon plus insistante.

Il parcourut quelques couloirs pavés, froids et où s’alignaient des cellules, avant de finalement apercevoir quelques rayons de soleil et la silhouette de deux gardes qui discutaient dans l’embrasure de la sortie qui donnait sur le terrain d’entraînement des gladiateurs.

Il y était.

Il pouvait presque sentir l’odeur de sueur, du cuir du fouet du _doctor_ , et de la peau masculine, et il entendait depuis déjà un moment des grognements, des éclats brutaux de bois et de chutes, des rires parfois (celui de Takahiro était immanquable), et les beuglements du _doctor_. À écouter attentivement ces derniers, Tooru pouvait comprendre qu’Irihata était excité, satisfait mais, comme à son habitude, qu’il en demandait plus.

Il ne put s’empêcher d’arrêter ses pas, s’obligeant à prendre une grande inspiration et à l’exhaler doucement, son cœur tambourinant comme au départ de la guerre – du moins il imaginait que c’était comme cela que commençait une guerre.

Il reprit sa marche.

« _Dominus_!

\- Vous allez mieux, _dominus_?»

Ces gardes-là étaient plus chaleureux dans leur accueil car ils avaient pu observer l’ardeur au combat de Tooru dans le passé et ils avaient toujours été plus nonchalants et sympathiques que la plupart des autres gardes. Ils étaient d’ailleurs, le plus souvent, séparés car, ensemble, ils passaient alors leur temps de garde à discuter ou à jouer.

Il se trouvait, visiblement, que l’un des deux ait été présent durant l’évanouissement de Tooru. Ce dernier, embarrassé par ce fait, se gratta la nuque par réflexe et répondit, un faux sourire aux lèvres :

« Pas d’inquiétudes à avoir, je manquais juste de sommeil !

\- Bien, _dominus_. Tant mieux, répondit le garde avec bonhomie et ce qui semblait être une parodie de sobriété, avant de questionner sans pouvoir s’en empêcher : Vous allez rabattre le caquet des nouveaux gladiateurs, _dominus_? »

L’autre garde lui donna un coup de coude mais Tooru, ignorant le saut désagréable dans sa poitrine, esquissa un rictus et répondit avec une assurance qui lui fit du bien :

« Bien entendu, vous me connaissez. Je m’en vais briser leur réputation de terreurs, moi. »

Les gardes eurent un instant d’hésitation où ils parurent sincèrement effrayés avant de finalement rire et de se dépêcher de saluer Tooru qui ne pouvait s’attarder plus désormais et passa entre eux deux.

Il dut cligner péniblement des yeux bien que le soleil ne soit pas encore totalement aveuglant, mais quand il put voir le terrain d’entraînement, il se sentit à la fois mieux et complètement dépassé par ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire.

« Oh, regardez, Oikawa s’est enfin décidé à se pointer, lui qui ne loupe jamais un jour d’entraînement ! s’écria Takahiro, le seul étant en train de se servir à boire et ne faisant donc rien d’exceptionnel, repérant ainsi Tooru en premier. »

_Cela ne sera donc jamais une entrée discrète ?_

Tooru roula des yeux, un sourire affectueux montant néanmoins sans son bon vouloir à ses lèvres. Il s’empressa de répliquer, préférant parler avant de risquer de repérer Hajime dans la foule et laisser son amertume le rattraper :

« Quand un jour d’entraînement pourra te rendre plus fort que moi, tu pourras te permettre d’être aussi désagréable à mon égard, Makki !

\- Il t’a bien eu, ricana Issei à l’intention de Takahiro qui haussa les épaules et, bon joueur, ne rétorqua rien d’autre.

\- Tout le monde se remet en place, on ne se déconcentre pas ! aboya Irihata en faisant claquer son fouet sur le sol, avant de se diriger vers Tooru. Oikawa, bonjour. Vous allez mieux ?

\- Oui, _doctor._ Mais combien de fois vous ai-je dit de me tutoyer ?

\- Autant de fois que moi, je le crains. »

Ils échangèrent un rire léger, et Tooru sentit cette douce sensation qui lui donnait l’impression de pouvoir dire qu’il savait désormais ce qu’était l’amour paternel. Nobuteru Irihata avait toujours été plus présent dans sa vie que son père ne l’avait jamais été, et c’était une présence calme, dure et rigoureuse, d’une façon tellement plus parfaite que celle de son père… Tooru ne se souvenait pas d’un jour où Irihata l’aurait déçu, effrayé ou mis en colère.

« Alors, vous avez vu les nouveaux ?

\- Oui…, répondit pensivement Tooru, ne pouvant empêcher son regard de dériver vers les gladiateurs qui avaient repris l’entraînement. »

Il s’était préparé mais ne put bloquer un frisson qui lui remonta le long du dos quand il repéra Hajime, dans le coin opposé, qui affrontait Shigeru mais qui ne paraissait pas bien se concentrer sur le combat car il croisa brièvement son regard.

« Est-ce que vous souhaitez en affronter un ? demanda Irihata, presque prudemment devant la réaction inhabituellement silencieuse de Tooru.

\- Oui. Hajime Iwaizumi.

\- Bien, mais, ne le prenez pas mal ; faites attention, il est plus coriace que ce que l’on pensait – pareil pour Watari, quoique celui-ci devrait gagner en muscles, prévint Irihata, étudiant le visage de Tooru et n’y voyant aucun semblant d'incertitude, il appela : Iwaizumi, viens ici ! »

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel tous les gladiateurs semblèrent ralentir, presque arrêter leurs combats afin de voir ce qu’il se passait. Tooru les ignora tous, ne regardant que Hajime qui avait interrompu son attaque contre Shigeru et se redressait, le dos tendu, l’air troublé mais le regard déterminé ( _toujours_ ), braqué en retour sur Tooru.

Il les rejoint tandis que les combats reprenaient avec plus d’ardeur mais Tooru pouvait sentir le poids des yeux associés de Takahiro et Issei qui surveillaient ce qu’il se passait, avec bien plus de méfiance et d’attention que de curiosité.

Cela était réconfortant de les savoir de son côté – mais il faudrait qu’il aille leur reprocher leur surprotection et leurs doutes quant à sa capacité à faire face à Hajime.

Il n’aurait jamais dû confronter Hajime lors de la fête, devant tous les gladiateurs. Mais il n’avait pu se contenir.

Et il avait maintenant sa deuxième chance. Une chance pour pouvoir enfin comprendre.

« Iwaizumi, il salua avec un petit hochement de tête et vit le visage de Hajime se contracter douloureusement au nom employé avant de s’aplanir de nouveau.

\- … _Dominus_. »

_Oh._

Maintenant, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi cela faisait aussi mal. Hajime ne rit pas de la grimace que Tooru sentait déformer ses propres traits : il resta stoïque, n’appréciant aucune seconde de ce qui se passait mais le faisant quand même. Sans doute pour Tooru. Peut-être pour le mépriser davantage.

Tooru se secoua imperceptiblement la tête avant de guider Hajime dans un coin de la cour tandis qu’Irihata s’éloignait pour morigéner une énième fois Takahiro qui restait trop longtemps près du seau d’eau.

« Je veux qu’on parle, prononça finalement Tooru, sentant sa gorge s’assécher bien plus vite qu’il n’était normal. Mais d’abord, on va se battre.

\- Comme vous voulez, _dominus_. »

_Oh, donc il a décidé de jouer ce petit jeu jusqu’au bout…_

Tooru ne répondit pas, trop glacialement bouleversé pour dire quoi que ce soit, et préféra récupérer un glaive de bois et aussitôt attaquer.

Ses muscles non échauffés tirèrent, sa sandale glissa presque sur le sol, mais rien n’aurait pu l’arrêter pour la surprise, le choc, qui traversa le visage de Hajime qui para au dernier moment. Pendant un millième de seconde, Tooru eut l’impression de voir le jeune Hajime de treize, quatorze ou même quinze ans, qu’il arrivait encore parfois à surprendre en lui sautant dessus au détour d’une ruelle.

 _«_ _Idiot de Tooru, encore toi ! »_

Il attaqua de nouveau, dans un style agressif et qui ne lui était pas commun, mais tout en gardant sa précision et la tête froide, analysant chaque mouvement – il allait battre Hajime et ensuite, ils pourraient parler.

Triompher de Hajime, après l’effet de surprise, était néanmoins plus difficile que ce qu’il prévoyait : le jeune homme avait énormément appris dans l’art de la gladiature, il avait gagné en rapidité, en agilité et en force (cette dernière ayant toujours été impressionnante, de toute façon), et Tooru le reconnaissait à peine. Chacun de ses coups était paré et renvoyé avec plus de hargne encore – à croire que c’était lui qui méritait d’être puni.

Mais au lieu de l’envahir de haine ou de dégoût, cette fougue de la part de Hajime le remplissait d’un nouvel espoir car si Hajime rendait coup pour coup, cela voulait dire qu’il le prenait au sérieux, n’est-ce pas ? Et Tooru savait que Hajime n’était pas du genre à s’exténuer pour ce qu’il dédaignait.

_Mais si c’est parce qu’il considère désormais que je suis son maître ?… Et un esclave n’est pas censé décevoir son maître._

Cela suffit malheureusement à briser la concentration de Tooru, la réalisation vidant soudainement son esprit. Un coup violent dans ses côtes qu’il avait laissées découvertes le ramena cependant vivement à la réalité, et il eut juste le temps d’étouffer un cri alors qu’il chutait au sol.

Et alors qu’il se redressait sur ses paumes dont la sueur collait le sable à celles-ci, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Hajime avait accouru près de lui, s’était agenouillé et demandait fébrilement :

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé – Tooru ? »

Plus loin, il entendait des murmures – qui ne devaient pas en être mais qui étaient si éloignés… – qui disaient « C’en est trop ! Qu’est-ce qu’il lui veut ? », « Il a battu Oikawa ? », « Que se passe-t-il ? », « Pour la dernière fois : reprenez les combats ! ».

À vrai dire, tout ce qu’il pouvait voir, c’était le regard vert et inquiet de Hajime qui balayait son visage, la ride entre ses sourcils qui allait finir par ne plus jamais disparaître, ses canines blanches et pointues, et plus bas…

Cela pouvait paraître stupide mais toutes ces choses lui avaient tant manquées. Et voilà qu’il ne pouvait même plus profiter des choses encore meilleures qu’étaient l’humour piquant de Hajime, son calme résolu, sa douceur qu’il cachait si bien, sa façon qu’il avait d’aimer les choses… et toutes ces autres choses qui faisaient qu’il avait été le meilleure ami que Tooru puisse avoir.

À moins que…

« Tu viens de m’appeler Tooru, il remarqua, d’une voix à peine audible. »

Hajime, interrompu dans son examen de l’état de Tooru, retira prestement sa main de son épaule et rougit.

_Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l’avais pas vu rougir comme ça._

« Pardonnez-moi, _domi_ –

\- Oikawa, est-ce que tout va bien ? coupa soudain Irihata qui avait accouru, voyant que Tooru ne se relevait pas.

\- Parfaitement bien, il répondit, l’esprit encore un peu anesthésié par ce qu’il venait d’apprendre, un peu béat par la _possibilité_. Vous pouvez reprendre vos activités.

\- … D’accord. Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, allez-y ! sourit Tooru, le chassant d’un petit mouvement de main qu’il savait allait lui valoir toute une tirade quand Irihata aurait repris ses esprits et cesserait d’être aussi bizarrement précautionneux avec lui. »

Celui-ci finit par partir, l’air d’avoir avalé un filet de hareng pas frais.

« Je suis désolé pour précédemment, _dominus_ , reprit aussitôt Hajime, le visage se voulant vide d’émotions mais où Tooru pouvait voir les traces encore d’un agacement (contre lui-même sans doute), d’un embarras et de milliers d’autres petites émotions. J’étais juste inqu–

\- Arrête ça, Iwa-chan, grogna Tooru, perdant aussitôt son sourire. Même les gladiateurs ici ne m’appellent pas ainsi, et il n’y en aurait aucun d’eux pour se ruer pour m’aider si je prenais un simple coup et tombais par terre. Ne me traite pas comme si on ne se connaissait pas. »

À ça, les traits de Hajime firent quelque chose d’étrange et ce qui en résulta fut un soupir désespéré et quelque chose qui ressemblait si peu à l’ancien Hajime que Tooru en resta un moment interdit :

« Je suis tellement désolé, Tooru. Pour toutes les choses que j’ai dites, pour la façon dont je les ai dites, pour… Je suis désolé pour avoir fui – enfin, c’était pour ma famille… Je t’ai négligé. Je suis désolé pour ça, j’avais honte de moi, une honte infâme, et je… tu étais trop bon, et je pensais de si mauvaises choses… Je t’en prie, excuse-moi, je ferai t–

\- Calme-toi, Iwa-chan, l’interrompit Tooru, incertain quant à ce que Hajime aurait pu dire ensuite et ce que lui en aurait pensé : Je vais te pardonner, d’accord ? Je t’en veux encore, bien entendu, donc ce ne sera pas tout de suite mais je vais y penser et un jour… ne t’inquiète pas. »

Tremblant de tout son corps et toute son âme, il tendit sa main vers le poing crispé sur sa cuisse de Hajime. Remarquant le mouvement, ce dernier détendit aussitôt son poing et retourna sa main, sa paume dont de la saleté s’était coincée dans les lignes tournée vers le ciel. Il attendit que Tooru l’atteigne avant de sourire, d’expirer, de laisser glisser un petit souffle de joie étranglé.

Ils observèrent leurs mains liées, les yeux les brûlant un peu et leurs sourires comme ceux d’une même âme dont les morceaux se rassemblaient enfin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ET VOILAAAA  
> BIM BAM BOUM  
> Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
> Bon, si y a des fautes, sorry j'étais tellement contente d'avoir fini ce chapitre que je l'ai posté en le relisant vite fait donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez un truc bizarre ou quoi !  
> Ah et aussi, je sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais oui, je supporte pas que Tooru et Hajime se détestent (ouin je suis une petite fragile) du coup ça va peut-être vite en besogne ? Idk. Après, ils sont pas réconciliés hein, ils ont encore beaucoup de choses à discuter mais je sais pas, je voulais faire de la douceur (je suis trop cucu je sais LEAVE ME ALONE) ENFIN BREF please donnez-moi vos avis, pour le coup, ça me ferait particulièrement plaisir ! (en vrai ça me fait tout le temps plaisir - le sentiment est incomparable - mais là comme j'ai mis longtemps avant de poster la suite, j'avoue que j'ai peur que vous soyez tous partis - enfin bon je verrai bien de toute façon I SEE YOU ALL).  
> Allez, bonne journée/soirée :D des ptits bisous prout pour vous <3


	5. Le ludus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there o/  
> Comment ça va les ptits bouts ??????  
> REGARDEZ J'AI ECRIT UN CHAPITRE :D Avec beaucoup de Watari dedans bc he's such a sweetheart et un Yahaba fâché hihihihiiiiii (and a totally whipped Iwaizumi like damn.......... bro........... get a hold of yourself)  
> Mais bref. Ce chapitre est plus court bc celui d'avant était plus long et parce que je préférais passer au POV d'Oikawa pour la suite ;))) (et aussi parce que j'étais en train d'écrire et je voulais finir ce chapitre ce soir pour pouvoir le poster mais bref shhtttttttt)  
> Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus à dire ? Bonne lecture et écrivez moi un ptit mot à l'occasion \o/
> 
> \+ un mot pour ceux qui lisent ma chatfic sur Voltron : sachez que je continue à l'écrire et que je viens de recommencer à regarder Voltron (en vf ptdr idk what im doing et quelle est la pire chose ????? Ils ont transformé Coran en Caron I still don't understand why - mais sinon c'est tranquille, ça fait plaiz de revoir ça et en plus ça me redonne les bases pour ma fic qui aurait fini en gros OOC sinon, mais par contre NO WAY je retourne sur le tag voltron sur tumblr ou un truc comme ça, worst fandom ever, would no recommend) donc voilà stay tuned for more guys :DDDDD

Chapitre 5_Le ludus

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Hajime s’étonnait de la rapidité avec laquelle il s’était habitué à la vie au ludus Oikawa. Il aurait cru que tout serait douloureux, qu’il serait constamment surveillé et oppressé, et que les gladiateurs seraient davantage arrogants encore que la plupart l’était à Jousai.

Mais les maîtres de la villa ne venaient que très rarement, et même dans ces moments, ils se contentaient d’échanger quelques mots avec le _doctor_ et partaient comme si les gladiateurs furent des lépreux et non leurs esclaves les plus précieux. Hajime avait bien échangé un regard avec le père de Tooru mais il n’y avait rien eu de plus, et il avait été incapable de détecter la moindre émotion sur le visage long et dur de l’homme.

Et quant aux gladiateurs, ceux-là étaient étonnamment amicaux, chahutaient volontiers entre eux et incluaient les nouveaux arrivants (bien qu’ils aient su garder une distance sécuritaire, au début, en attendant de savoir de quel bois ils étaient faits). Comment était-il possible, de toute évidence, de ne pas craquer face à l’humour confiant et malin du duo amoureux de Takahiro Hanamaki et d’Issei Matsukawa ? Hajime était humain : il avait cédé comme tous les autres.

Shinji Watari, l’autre gladiateur venant de Jousai, par sa nature gentille et généreuse, s’était intégré encore plus rapidement que Hajime qui, lui, avait tout d’abord éveillé les soupçons au vu de sa relation compliquée avec Tooru et qui sous-entendait que ceux-ci s’étaient connus (et il était trop facile de remarquer que Tooru avait toujours eu l’air imprégné d’une souffrance du passé). Il n’avait pu éviter les questions et les regards (et son combat « gagné » contre Tooru n’avait pas arrangé les choses), mais il avait pu constater, au fil des jours, que ceux-ci tendaient à disparaître. Il imaginait bien que Tooru avait quelque chose à voir avec cela.

Le fait que Hajime gagne tous ces combats d’entraînement contre tous les gladiateurs n’y était sans doute pas pour rien non plus… Malgré leur camaraderie, les autres gladiateurs avaient pu reconnaître sa force et cela attisait leur désir de compétition. Autrement, Hajime n’avait plus battu Tooru depuis leur première confrontation.

Ce qui, selon Takahiro, était ce pour quoi ils pouvaient désormais lui donner une chance et lui accorder leur confiance.

 _«_ _Oikawa est imbattable, d’accord ? À moins que tu lui annonces la plus choquante des nouvelles en plein combat, il n’y a rien qui puisse le faire perdre. Cet idiot aime trop les commérages… »_

Hajime avait compris, en les voyant, Issei et lui, s’amuser des manières de Tooru, s’affaler théâtralement au sol quand celui-ci les battait, rire les uns des autres, mais surtout les uns avec les autres, qu’ils avaient forgé des liens bien plus forts que ceux entre un maître et ses esclaves, ou même entre des compagnons gladiateurs... ils étaient devenus amis.

Tooru avait des amis, de _vrais_ amis, et Hajime en était bizarrement soulagé, autant que jaloux. Toutes ces années qu’il avait passées loin de Tooru, pour se punir de la pire des façons… il n’en finirait jamais de s’en vouloir.

Mais c’était fini. Il était proche de lui de nouveau, désormais. Et, lentement, jour après jour, combat après combat… il se faisait pardonner.

Après qu’ils se soient « réconciliés », Tooru et lui avaient parlé, de choses si insignifiantes qu’il les avait oubliées, et il avait pu profiter de tout son saoul du rire de Tooru – du vrai, pas de celui qu’il avait l’habitude de lui voir servir à ses comparses patriciens et aux demoiselles dans les rues. Il avait pu boire du regard son visage, il avait pu savourer le poids des mots de Tooru dans ses oreilles, quelque chose dont il s’était si longtemps privé, et il avait pu goûter à toutes les nouvelles choses qui faisaient désormais partie de Tooru et qu’il n’avait encore jamais vues.

Et puis, Tooru était parti et il n’était revenu que le lendemain matin, bien que les autres gladiateurs aient fait remarqué qu’il passait de nombreux après-midis ici, au ludus. Ce jour-là, ce fameux jour où il avait battu Tooru devant tout le monde, personne, à part Shinji, Yuutarou et l’autre nouveau gladiateur, Shigeru Yahaba, n’avait voulu se battre contre lui. Mais il ne s’en était pas soucié.

Rien n’aurait pu le soucier après que Tooru lui a souri comme ça.

Le lendemain, Tooru et lui avaient un peu parlé, avec cette timidité, cette prudence si peu naturelle mais nécessaire, qui leur permettait de ne pas alourdir leurs conversations. Tooru était ensuite allé se battre contre quelqu’un d’autre – après avoir passé un long moment à se faire réprimander par le _doctor_ –, et Hajime était allé s’entraîner au palus.

Il avait appris après (car les rumeurs allaient si vite de la villa au ludus et il se surprenait à les écouter, maintenant qu’il avait un intérêt à le faire) que, l’après-midi du jour d’avant, Tooru était allé chez une veuve patricienne du nom d’Asako Shimizu qui avait une fille dont la beauté égalait celle d’une déesse – même Issei, qui était le seul gladiateur à n’aimer que les hommes dans leur ludus, admettait sans hésitation à quel point cette jeune fille, nommée Kiyoko, pouvait être splendide.

Hajime avait entendu alors beaucoup d’idées de ce qu’il pouvait déjà être de la relation entre Kiyoko et Tooru mais la plus probable semblait être celle qui annonçait que la maîtresse Oikawa s’était finalement décidé sur un choix d’épouse pour Tooru et qu’ils étaient sans doute déjà en train de discuter des conditions du mariage et des bénéfices pour chaque famille.

Hajime n’était bien sûr pas enchanté de la nouvelle mais ne pouvait se résoudre à agir aussi stupidement qu’il l’avait fait dans le passé en rejetant Tooru sans savoir même la vérité et ce qu’il en était de ses sentiments. Et il ne pouvait pas oublier que Tooru avait toujours eu l’appréciation de la gent féminine et qu’il avait eu bien du temps pour pouvoir trouver sa future épouse dans la cohue de ses appréciatrices. C’était un fait et Hajime se devait d’agir en ami. En _meilleur_ ami qu’il ne l’avait jamais été pour Tooru.

C’est ainsi qu’il passa cette première semaine au ludus, à se battre avec ses nouveaux adversaires qui étaient en réalité des alliés et à se retenir de poser trop de questions à Tooru, préférant reconstruire et renforcer doucement la confiance abîmée qu’il y avait entre eux.

Il avait également commencé à se mélanger aux autres gladiateurs et à discuter avec certains, notamment avec Shigeru Yahaba qui paraissait parfois être une version plus discrète, plus nerveuse et bien moins dramatique, de Tooru.

Le garçon était jeune et il avait, étonnamment, le profil parfait pour être gladiateur. Il était fin, relativement agile, quoiqu’il ait à s’améliorer sur sa vitesse et ses réflexes, et avait une force impressionnante qu’il cachait très bien. Son corps, apparemment plutôt frêle et longiligne, laissait facilement ses adversaires le sous-estimer, lui permettant de bénéficier d’un certain effet de surprise. Il était le plus souvent composé, durant ses combats et même hors de l’entraînement, mais Hajime avait tout de suite senti la rage qui vibrait sous sa peau et qui n’attendait que le bon moment pour sortir. Ça l’avait intrigué, tout autant que la personne entière de Shigeru l’intriguait par les contradictions qui étaient remarquables dans son comportement.

Il avait fini par découvrir pourquoi, et il s’étonnait cyniquement de ne pas l’avoir deviné plus tôt : Shigeru avait été capturé à Shiratorizawa, le nouveau territoire que l’Empereur seijouan s’acharnait à essayer de conquérir depuis des années et avait finalement réussi à envahir. Les soldats étaient sans doute en ce moment même en train de piller les maisons, brûler les villages et abattre ou traîner en esclavage les derniers résistants. Shigeru avait été vendu plus tard à Aoba, ayant la chance que le maître Oikawa voit en lui quelque chose de plus qu’un simple esclave bon à nettoyer une maison. Il avait aussi eu l’intimeprivilège d’avoir été capturé par des soldats qui collaboraient avec un marchand d’esclaves et non un teneur de bordel. Et quel _bonheur_ il pouvait ressentir de savoir qu’il allait bientôt pouvoir risquer sa vie pour gagner quelques pièces de monnaie et acheter sa liberté dans peut-être une dizaine d’années… s’il ne mourrait pas avant.

Hajime et lui étaient assis sur un banc, mangeant leur mélange de légumes et de céréales, ainsi que de viande, quand Shigeru lui avait révélé tout cela, le ton amer et son regard fixé droit devant lui, haineux et vengeur, comme si tous les responsables de sa situation se trouvaient là, le long du mur en pierres de leur salle de restauration. Hajime, en voyant la colère du garçon et sa détermination à sortir d’ici, s’était vaguement senti coupable d’avoir pu, lui, se libérer de cette condition d’esclave et de ne pas l’avoir fait.

Quand il avait dû à son tour raconter son histoire, il s’était attendu à la désapprobation et l’indignation de Shigeru (qu’il aurait peut-être cachées à cause de son admiration pour Hajime), mais celui-ci ne réagit pas ainsi. Il parut un instant perdu dans ses pensées mais finit par hocher la tête et murmurer, les sourcils froncés et l’air solennel :

 _«_ _Tu voulais retrouver la personne la plus précieuse pour toi._ _Tu as choisi de prendre ce chemin…_ _C’est pareil pour moi :_ _j_ _e vais retrouver ma famille_ _dès que je le pourrais_ _. »_

Sur cette belle résolution, secrète mais si puissante, Hajime et Shigeru étaient devenus amis, ce dernier se détendant en la présence de Hajime en voyant qu’il n’était pas aussi terrifiant et implacable qu’il le paraissait au début (et si on faisait fi des moments où Tooru apparaissait). Et Hajime se réjouissait d’avoir un allié qui se révélait hilarant, sincère et réfléchi, et à qui il pouvait se confier. L’amitié était quelque chose qui lui avait manqué depuis quelques années.

Il avait aussi forgé quelques liens avec Shinji Watari, son compagnon de cellule, et avait réussi à obtenir le respect de Takahiro et Issei, ce qui signifiait qu’il avait désormais l’infime honneur de pouvoir être la cible de leurs blagues.

Ce qui était actuellement le cas.

« Tu es si petit qu’il est parfois difficile de te remarquer, lui lança Takahiro, se déplaçant lentement vers la droite, suivant les mouvements de Hajime qui effectuait le même cercle.

\- Ça me permettra de te vaincre encore plus facilement, répliqua ce dernier, tentant de garder son sérieux en dépit du sourire exaspéré qui se frayait un chemin jusqu’à ses lèvres.

\- Oui, tu en as bien besoin… On pourrait presque croire que c’est uniquement grâce à cela que tu as pu vaincre tous tes adversaires ; tu étais trop petit pour qu’ils te voient ! »

Hajime ne répondit pas, attaquant finalement l’autre jeune homme qui n’attendait que ça, se pressant dans ses provocations afin de déclencher la rage de Hajime et le pousser à perdre son sang-froid. Mais, jusqu’à maintenant, cette technique n’avait que peu fonctionné, Hajime étant trop professionnel et fier pour se laisser avoir par Takahiro. Et il commençait de toute façon à être habitué aux idioties du jeune homme qui recourrait aux mêmes stratagèmes à chaque fois qu’il se voyait dans une situation d’affrontement. Il avait bien tenté de perturber Hajime lors de leur bras de fer qu’ils avaient fait il y a deux jours mais cela n’avait encore une fois pas marché : Hajime avait gagné et Takahiro avait exigé une revanche.

Leurs épées de bois claquèrent brutalement l’une contre l’autre et Hajime brandit son bouclier afin de repousser l’autre – mais cela ne suffit pas, Takahiro se stabilisant sur sa jambe d’appui derrière lui et élevant sa deuxième épée vers l’épaule exposée de Hajime. Malheureusement pour lui, ce mouvement le déséquilibrait et Hajime en profita pour lui foncer dessus. Ils tombèrent dans la poussière et le son de râles et de souffles erratiques remplaça celui des épées. Hajime s’empressa d’escalader son adversaire, le plaquer au sol et lui tordre les poignets afin de lui faire lâcher les épées. Takahiro siffla entre ses dents et tenta de glisser une jambe entre eux afin de repousser Hajime mais celui-ci prévint le coup en se redressant à l’avance et en plaquant les cuisses de Takahiro au sol avec l’aide d’un de ses genoux.

Un bruit de fouet les interrompit – bien que le combat soit de toute manière fini – et le _doctor_ aboya, un parchemin à la main et l’air solennel :

« Gladiateurs ! Rassemblement ! »

Hajime se retira de Takahiro et l’aida à se relever, leurs peaux moites de sueur et couvertes de sable collant l’une à l’autre. Ils se dirigèrent, comme les autres, vers le _doctor_ et Takahiro murmura, le souffle soudainement précipité :

« Il va nous donner nos combats pour les jeux !

\- J’étais gladiateur dans un autre ludus avant de venir ici, tu sais, fit remarquer Hajime, moqueur, avant d’ajouter : Tu ne devrais pas tant te réjouir.

\- Plus vite je gagne de l’argent, plus vite je pourrais acheter ma liberté, rétorqua Takahiro, assez fort pour qu’Issei, désormais à côté de lui, puisse l’entendre également.

\- Tu sais bien que c’est moi qui arriverai à avoir assez d’argent pour nous sortir de là, tous les deux, commenta d’ailleurs celui-ci, passant un bras autour des épaules de Takahiro et lui souriant, l’air goguenard : Je ne compte pas sur tes talents inexistants à combattre pour gagner notre liberté. »

Takahiro allait pour frapper Issei dans le bras mais le _doctor_ coupa leur interaction, son sérieux attirant l’attention de tout le monde :

« Des jeux vont être organisés en l’honneur de la visite de l’empereur à Aoba. Oui, l’empereur vient ici et le ludus Oikawa a été chargé de livrer ses meilleurs gladiateurs afin de le divertir et de fournir d’incroyables combats ! Voici la liste de ceux qui se battront dans une semaine et quels seront leurs adversaires. »

Un silence inhabituel, plein de tensions, s’abattit alors sur la cour et tout était si immobile que Hajime put apercevoir l’infime mouvement que fit Tooru en allant s’accouder au balcon qui surplombait leur terrain d’entraînement. C’était là qu’ils observaient les gladiateurs s’entraîner quand ils étaient enfants et commentaient les attaques et les défenses de chacun.

Tooru n’était pas venu s’entraîner aujourd’hui, et Hajime en déduisait maintenant qu’il avait dû savoir que les combat allaient être annoncés. Il avait l’air grave, la même exacte expression qu’il avait, Hajime se souvenait, quand il s’était finalement habitué à accompagner son père à l’arène pour regarder des hommes qu’il respectait et avait côtoyés se faire massacrer (ou gagner leurs combats – mais la mort n’avait jamais réjoui Tooru, que cela soit un ennemi ou non).

Le regard de Tooru tomba sur lui et ils échangèrent un signe de tête, l’expression de Tooru se chiffonnant, comme si la vision de Hajime à la place de ceux qu’il avait autrefois vu partir à l’arène pour peut-être mourir le blessait bien plus que nulle autre.

Hajime hocha la tête vers lui, se montrant le plus calme et à la fois assuré possible, espérant l’apaiser.

« Iwaizumi et Watari ! Vous vous battrez en duo contre deux gladiateurs du laniste en visite avec l’empereur ! Il vient de Nekoma et ses gladiateurs sont relativement bons mais rien d’imbattable. Matsukawa ! »

Et ainsi, il continuait d’annoncer les combats et les formations des gladiateurs, leurs adversaires, et ceux qui l’écoutaient pouvaient en déduire à quel temps des jeux ils passeraient et quelle était leur importance dans ceux-ci (et combien cela leur rapporterait s’ils gagnaient). Irihata finit par annoncer à l’actuel champion du ludus Oikawa qu’il affronterait Wakatoshi Ushijima durant le primus.

Hajime put voir les traits du gladiateur désigné se tendre mais il hocha néanmoins la tête, l’air soucieux et résolu. Hajime leva les yeux vers Tooru pour voir que celui-ci regardait le champion avec un mélange de pitié, pour lui, de colère contre Ushijima, et d’espoir que le résultat soit différent de ceux d’innombrables combats que Ushijima avait déjà et toujours gagnés.

Le _doctor_ les renvoya s’entraîner et, alors que Tooru disparaissait et que Hajime rejoignait son coin d’échauffement habituel, Shinji Watari se glissa à ses côtés, l’air nerveux mais souriant tout de même.

« Nous ne sommes pas si bien placés dans les jeux mais cela nous permettra de prendre nos marques, n’est-ce pas ? il débuta, zieutant curieusement Hajime comme essayant de jauger si ce dernier était du type à se vexer pour cela.

\- Je suis tout à fait d’accord, répondit Hajime, naturel et avenant, réchauffant ses muscles qui s’étaient roidis pendant que Irihata parlait. On dirait bien qu’ils ne comptent plus nous séparer !

\- J’espère que Oikawa ne sera pas jaloux, commenta Shinji après avoir ri à la remarque de Hajime. »

Ils se permirent encore quelques boutades (envers le ludus, la relation proche de Hajime et Tooru – Shinji était très perspicace –, l’âge inférieur de Shinji par rapport à celui de Hajime...), puis se remirent à l’entraînement.

Cet après-midi fut, étrangement, un des préférés de Haijme depuis son arrivée au ludus. Alors même que Shinji et lui se préparaient à affronter la mort, ils se conseillèrent et discutèrent réellement pour la première fois depuis qu’ils avaient été amenés dans la même carriole jusqu’au ludus Oikawa. Hajime découvrit l’esprit vif (qu’il avait déjà pu voir dans la cour d’entraînement) et bienveillant du garçon, et Shinji lui confia avoir été très impressionné par lui depuis qu’il l’avait vu se battre à Jousai dans les arènes. Tous deux s’étonnèrent de leurs points communs et complimentèrent les qualités combatives de l’autre. Ils élaborèrent différents plans qui mettraient leurs forces en valeur, en fonction du profil de leurs adversaires, et précisèrent quelles étaient leurs propres faiblesses.

Ils passèrent l’après-midi sans penser un instant à leurs problèmes extérieurs ou même à considérer les gladiateurs qui les entouraient. Haijme raconta à Shinji l’histoire compliquée qui l’avait mené à quitter Aoba puis à y revenir. Shinji, de son côté lui expliqua qu’il venait de Datekou, une île dont l’armée de Seijou avait fini par prendre le contrôle il y a quelques années et que, basiquement, presque tous ses habitants avaient été réduits en esclavage. Shinji s’estimait heureux qu’une bagarre se soit déclarée quand il avait été capturé et qu’il ait alors pu montrer ce qu’il valait au combat sinon il aurait fini aux mines.

Sa situation était quasiment la même que celle de Shigeru (et de beaucoup d’autres esclaves) mais il était bien plus posé que la plupart, comme s’il se considérait réellement chanceux d’être là.

_« Je suis en vie et je sais qu’un jour, avec tout l’argent que j’économise, je pourrais demander ma liberté. De plus, je sais que ma mère et ma sœur sont en sécurité alors je n’ai qu’à m’inquiéter de rester en vie et d’un jour sortir. »_

La colère et la vengeance ne semblaient pas être des choses que connaissait Shinji. Il rappelait parfois à Hajime son propre père, notamment quand celui-ci se trouvait près de sa mère : il était alors prévenant, doux et d’un immense respect. Hajime appréciait Shinji pour cela car c’était un tempérament rare ces temps-ci, que cela soit parmi les gladiateurs, les patriciens, les plébéiens ou peu importe qui. Il y avait comme une bouffée de chaos qui cherchait à s’échapper de toute la fureur et de toute la folie qui imprégnaient les comportements de chacun.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Ainsi, la semaine passa, aussi rapidement que lentement, et Hajime s’oublia dans l’entraînement intensif, les discussions stratégiques ou amicales avec Shinji, les rires échangés avec Takahiro, Issei et Shigeru, les quelques rendez-vous avec Tooru, et ses blessures à soigner chaque soir. Il sentait monter en lui une appréhension mêlée d’excitation, l’adrénaline, au fur et à mesure que les jeux approchaient.

Comme il le faisait désormais chaque soir, il partit des bains en s’étirant machinalement, étant satisfait de l’apparente détente que ses muscles avaient gagnée après le travail d’un des masseurs. Ces derniers étaient bien plus doués que ceux du ludus dans lequel il se trouvait avant.

Hajime songea à ce que Tooru lui avait appris des gladiateurs qu’il allait devoir affronter avec Shinji – après qu’il a longuement commenté le fait que le fils du laniste venant de Nekoma, un certain Tetsurou Kuroo, paraissait absolument diabolique et s’entraînait lui aussi avec les gladiateurs du ludus de son père. Hajime n’avait pu s’empêcher de faire remarquer la ressemblance flagrante entre les deux jeunes hommes, autant pour l’aspect sournois de leurs personnalités que pour leur acharnement à vouloir apprendre la gladiature. Tooru avait paru offensé mais avait fini par en sourire et à avouer qu’il pensait pouvoir facilement s’entendre avec Tetsurou.

Ainsi, Tooru lui avait appris que la plupart des gladiateurs venant du célèbre ludus Kuroo de Nekoma étaient flexibles et avaient une belle résistance aux attaques, conseillant donc de ne pas être téméraire mais d’être rapide et constant. Hajime avait alors fait travailler Shinji sur sa force tandis que lui-même améliorait sa vitesse. Il s’étonnait des progrès qu’ils avaient pu faire en une semaine et s’en sentait rassuré, estimant que la défaite n’était même pas envisageable pour leur premier combat à Aoba.

Il était encore perdu dans ses songes quand il entra dans sa cellule et la présence de quelqu’un sur son matelas le fit tressaillir et se mettre instinctivement en position de combat, prêt à se jeter sur l’intrus.

« Eh, quelle manière d’accueillir ton meilleur ami, Iwa-chan ! s’exclama Tooru, yeux écarquillés et un sourire malicieux, faussement outré, sur les lèvres : J’ai bien cru que tu allais me sauter dessus !

\- Et j’ai bien cru que j’allais le faire, sourit Hajime, roulant des yeux avant d’aller s’asseoir à côté de Tooru qui était lui-même confortablement installé, jambes croisés et bras tendus derrière lui. »

Il savait que ce n’était pas ainsi qu’il aurait répondu avant qu’il ne parte pour Jousai ; il aurait sans doute dit quelque chose comme « tu n’es certainement pas mon meilleur ami » ou se serait agacé de la présence de Tooru mais tout avait changé désormais. Il ne voyait plus l’intérêt de traiter de façon désagréable la personne qui était réellement son meilleur ami et, après avoir déjà tout perdu une fois, il ne pouvait simplement se permettre de refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Même si Tooru ne saurait sans doute jamais l’étendue de ses sentiments pour lui, Hajime comptait bien agir de manière à ce qu’il soit heureux, peu importe ce que ça lui coûtait.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, idiot ? il demanda affectueusement (car il ne pouvait néanmoins pas arrêter d’appeler Tooru par ses insultes habituelles).

\- Oh ! s’indigna Tooru, poussant de la main l’épaule nue de Hajime. Eh bien, je comptais discuter avec mon meilleur ami, Iwa-chan, et lui demander de ses nouvelles mais puisque celui-ci a décidé d’être déplaisant et grossier, je vais juste m’en aller !

\- Non, reste, protesta en riant Hajime, le retenant par le poignet alors que Tooru faisait mine de se lever. Je suis désolé, je t’écoute. »

L’autre releva le menton, l’air immensément satisfait, le mouvement faisant briller la chaîne fine et dorée autour de son cou et c’est seulement alors que Hajime remarqua la tenue de Tooru. Il n’était pas en tenue d’entraînement, et cela était logique car il n’était de toute façon pas venu aujourd’hui, étant très pris par ses affaires avec la famille Shimizu et par la venue de l’empereur, ainsi que de toute sa cour – qui passait le plus clair de son temps à monopoliser tous les patriciens d’Aoba qu’elle estimait dignes de son intérêt. Au contraire, Tooru était richement habillé, d’une tunique turquoise agrémentée de multiples dessins dorés et, opposé à ce que la coutume voulait des hommes riches et virils de leur société, il portait plusieurs bijoux dorés.

« Ta mère a dû hurler en voyant cela, commenta Hajime, effleurant du doigt un large bracelet qui entourait son poignet droit puis désignant le même bracelet sur son autre poignet et le collier qu’il portait. »

Tooru se mit aussitôt à rire, un rire à la fois jaune et réel, avant d’avouer :

« Oh, en vérité, Iwa-chan, c’est elle qui a insisté pour que je les mette… depuis qu’elle a vu que les fils de l’empereur et de Kuroo-san en portaient en abondance ! Même leurs pères portent des bijoux… Il semble que ce soit la tendance à Nekoma.

\- Hm, ça fait plus de sens.

\- Oui… J’ai quand même l’impression d’être un prostitué comme cela ! grommela Tooru, triturant les lourds bracelets. Ou une femme. Bien qu’il n’y ait rien de dérangeant, c’est juste… étrange. Et encore une fois, c’est parce que ma mère en a décidé.

\- En tous cas, cela te va très bien, dit Hajime avant même de réfléchir. »

Tooru releva vivement les yeux vers lui, l’observant avec attention et calcul, ce qui fit aussitôt rougir Hajime et se rendre compte de ce qu’il venait de dire.

« Pas que j’insinue que tu es– ! Ou que tu sois… Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire !

\- J’avais bien compris, Iwa-chan, ricana Tooru, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux encore humides de son bain et de lui frotter le crâne. Je sais que tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de me trouver magnifique, peu importe ce que je fais !

\- Eh, n’en fais pas trop, grogna Hajime, chassant la main gênante. Tu resteras toujours le gamin envahissant qui rigolait quand je disais le mot « merde » et qui croyait que les fourmis étaient des bébés mantes religieuses.

\- C’était il y a longtemps ! gémit Tooru avant de répliquer : Tu as toujours eu une obsession des insectes, n’est-ce pas, Iwa-chan ? C’était presque inquiétant…

\- Oh tais-toi, sourit Hajime. Au moins, je ne passais pas mon temps le nez dans des vieux parchemins puants qui ne parlaient que des étoiles.

\- Que des étoiles ? L’astrologie est fondamentale et je suis certain qu’elle est très importante pour notre avenir ! »

Ils continuèrent ainsi sur leur lancée, laissant les minutes s’écouler comme s’ils avaient toute l’éternité devant eux. Hajime n’aurait jamais voulu que cela s’arrête. Il se sentait bien, il n’avait plus un seul problème à l’esprit et il n’y avait que Tooru, Tooru et ses rires légers, Tooru et sa façon dramatique de raconter les choses, Tooru et ses trop rares rougissements et vrais sourires, Tooru et ses grands yeux marrons, juste Tooru.

Tooru qui lui expliquait maintenant que les jeux organisés ralentissaient heureusement la préparation de toute sa vie future avec Kiyoko Shimizu et ça l’enchantait et le soulageait autant que ça enrageait sa mère. Même si Tooru paraissait également assez anxieux pour les jeux.

« Comme si j’étais prêt à me marier… Comme si j’en avais envie ! soupirait-il, les coudes appuyés contre ses genoux et le menton reposant dans ses mains. Shimizu est une femme formidable mais je… ce n’est pas… »

Il s’interrompit, l’air abattu, avant de relever le nez vers Hajime et de reprendre en se redressant et se frottant l’arrière du crâne comme il le faisait quand il était embarrassé :

« Je suis désolé, Iwa-chan, je ne parle que de moi alors que tu vas devoir te battre dans deux jours dans l’arène. Tu dois être tendu, peut-être ? »

Tooru parut hésiter un instant puis confia (chose qu’il n’avait jamais fait auparavant) :

« Je suis très inquiet. Pour toi. »

Hajime ne dit rien pendant une seconde, absolument submergé par le sentiment d’être de nouveau nourri de l’affection de Tooru et de voir comment celui-ci ne le détestait visiblement pas, n’était même pas indifférent, et tenait en réalité à lui. Il se rapprocha de Tooru sans même s’en rendre compte, collant son épaule à la sienne, savourant la chaleur entre eux deux.

« Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter : il n’y a pas moyen que je perde un combat maintenant que je suis revenu ici, il affirma, positivement confiant, avant d’ajouter : Je suis inquiet pour toi aussi, idiot de Tooru. Ta mère t’en fait baver, non ?

\- Ah ! Tooru sourit, un de ses vrais sourires, avant qu’il ne se fane brusquement : Oui, oui… Mais mon père me soucie également, en ce moment. Je crois que le pouvoir le rend avide et aveugle. Il ne cesse plus de profaner, de violer ses propres règles depuis quelques temps… As-tu vu ce qui s’est passé à la célébration où il t’a montré aux patriciens ? Ça me retourne l’estomac rien que d’y penser. »

Tooru avait baissé le ton de sa voix, comme si, d’instinct, il savait que ce n’était pas des choses que l’on disait à haute voix dans le nid d’espions de son père. Hajime pouvait comprendre que Tooru était tout simplement trop bien formé à ce genre de précautions.

« Oui, j’ai vu, il répondit, les sourcils froncés au souvenir désagréable que cette soirée avait été de bien des façon : Les esclaves ne sont-ils pas de plus en plus mal traités ? Je ne me souviens pas que ton père appréciait normalement ce genre de… d’événements lors des fêtes qu’il organisait.

\- Non, il ne les appréciait pas ! Bien au contraire, il trouvait ça abjecte ou, du moins, que ce n’était pas quelque chose à exposer publiquement. Mais maintenant, il laisse ses fêtes dégénérer… C’était la première fois que j’ai dû rester à tout moment avec Kunimi-chan. Excepté pour quand il est allé voir Yuu-chan… »

Tooru se coupa, trop conscient sans doute que ce moment signifiait également l’échange terrible que Hajime et lui avaient partagé. Hajime s’en sentit mal à l’aise et s’empressa donc de continuer :

« Et as-tu eu vent de fêtes où ce serait les gladiateurs qui seraient utilisés ? »

Tooru se statufia, le visage soudainement encore plus pâle qu’il ne l’était déjà, et il regarda Hajime comme s’il venait de lui suggérer d’assassiner l’empereur.

« Que veux-tu dire ? il demanda plutôt que de répondre, un fil tremblant le long de sa voix. Tu… Est-ce qu’il s’est passé quelque chose ? Iwa–

\- Non, non, calme-toi, se hâta de rassurer Hajime, bien qu’il restât, lui-même, préoccupé que cela puisse arriver au vu de l’attitude des patriciennes et des regards de leurs hommes. Il ne s’est rien passé. Je me demandais juste si cela pouvait arriver. Vu les… libertés que prennent certains.

\- Je n’avais pas réfléchi à ça, marmonna Tooru, l’air de penser intensivement. Cela serait tout à fait probable, à vrai dire. Les gladiateurs restent des esclaves, après tout. Par les dieux, ces porcs pourraient effectivement faire ça. C’est…

\- C’est emmerdant, en effet, finit Hajime, voyant la difficulté de Tooru à trouver ses mots, puis il ajouta, essayant de rester léger mais ne pouvant empêcher de laisser une certaine angoisse filtrer à travers ses paroles : D’autant plus que si on arrive vraiment à de telles extrémités, ta mère va très certainement me louer à une de ses amies.

\- Quoi ? Comment cela ? s’écria Tooru, alarmé.

\- Après que tu sois parti de la fête, elle et un petit groupe de patriciennes se sont amusées à défiler devant nous. J’ai tapé dans l’œil d’une d’entre elles. Comme Shigeru, d’ailleurs. »

Tooru resta absolument silencieux, le visage si vide que Hajime, en cherchant à comprendre ce qu’il pouvait ressentir, eut tout le loisir d’observer chacun des immenses cils qui bordaient les yeux de Tooru, le rose de ses lèvres et… _oh vraiment, Hajime ? Maintenant ?_ _Méprisable abruti._

Tooru, cependant, semblait lui aussi le contempler, et il y eut un instant de flottement où leurs regards se croisèrent puis Tooru détourna le sien, l’air contrarié.

« Ça n’arrivera pas. Je ne laisserai pas faire cela. Mère ne peut simplement… ! C’est impensable. C’est hors de question.

\- D’accord, murmura presque Hajime en réponse, ses fossettes se creusant de joie. Merci, Tooru. D’essayer.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, Iwa-chan ! il répliqua, sa familière expression de chef ( _champion serait plus exact, considérant ses exploits en tant que gladiateur_ ) sur le visage. Contente-toi de gagner ton combat après-demain ! »

Une détermination moins sombre semblait prendre possession de Tooru, et Hajime se surprit à admirer encore une fois la force que manifestait tout le temps l’autre garçon ainsi que sa volonté à toujours chercher à gagner, aider autrui et à trouver des solutions pour tout. Il était formidable par bien des aspects et cela se remarquait chaque jour.

 _Par_ _tous_ _les dieux, Hajime, est-ce que tu peux arrêter cinq secondes d’être aussi enamouré ? C’est ridicule !_

Ils baignaient dans un silence si naturel et précieux que Hajime se demanda un instant si ses pensées qui grondaient comme le tonnerre durant l’orage pouvaient être entendues. Il espérait que Tooru était, peut-être, lui aussi confus et fébrile, et que lui aussi se demandait si l’autre sentait cette émotion entre eux et qui envahissait tout l’espace de la cellule.

« J’espère que je ne vous dérange pas mais, hum, il est l’heure de dormir et c’est ce que j’aimerais faire… dormir. »

La voix incertaine qui les fit sursauter de si belle façon était celle de Shinji Watari qui, sur le seuil de leur chambre commune, semblait hésiter à rentrer. Hajime sentit ses joues le chauffer et Tooru se leva aussitôt, laissant une bulle d’air frais à côté de Hajime.

« Oui, bien sûr, Watari-chan ! il sourit, faussement et largement. J’allais m’en aller ! Tu as raison de me rappeler à l’ordre : vous avez grand besoin de sommeil !

\- Tooru…, appela Hajime, trop déboussolé pour vraiment intervenir.

\- Bonne nuit, Iwa-chan, bonne nuit, Watari-chan ! Tooru poursuivit, ses mouvements exagérés et rapides faisant voleter les pans de sa tunique. Dormez bien surtout et à demain ! »

Et il disparut avant même que Hajime ne puisse dire un mot. Un silence bien différent de celui qui avait précédé l’apparition de Shinji pesa sur les deux gladiateurs. Hajime pouvait sentir les yeux perçants et amusés de Shinji sur sa tempe.

« Pas un mot, il grommela, évitant le regard de l’autre et se laissant tomber allongé sur le dos sur son lit.

\- Je n’y comptais pas… "Iwa-chan", susurra Shinji, son sourire bien trop perceptible dans un unique mot prononcé. »

Hajime ne répondit que par un long grognement exaspéré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Évidemment les jeux sont pour le prochain chapitre !!  
> Be ready for the gore  
> Laissez moi des mots gentils ou pas gentils :D (mais gentils c'est mieux bc sinon je vais pleurer - no joke I'm very sensitive)


	6. Les jeux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut les p'tits bouts !  
> ALORS j'ai des trucs à dire pour ce chapitre (j'adore parler) :  
> \- J'ai fait comme dans Spartacus et j'ai soigneusement ignoré le fait que normalement les femmes ne sont pas admises dans la loge impériale dans l'arène MAIS en fait, il y a sans doute aussi beaucoup d'inexactitudes par rapport aux combats d'arène et de la société romaine antique mais figurez-vous que je m'en FOUS paske déjà c'est po un documentaire et ensuite, je prends des libertés si je veux because c'est juste inspiré de la Rome antique et que ce que je décris, c'est un univers irréel donc bon. Guess I just don't care and I'm going to do what the fuck I want. Voilà. Ptdr j'essaie autant de me convaincre que vous, hein, ça me stresse ces conneries.  
> \- à la fin du chapitre, je vais mettre des notes par rapport à des détails, etc, qui peuvent vous aider à mieux comprendre. Du coup, si à un moment, vous vous dites "mais ptn de quoi elle cause", allez voir à la fin, y a sans doute l'explication.  
> \- TW pour un peu de gore, mais franchement tranquille, enfin je sais pas si ça peut trigger mais en gros, y a des gars qui se bataillent et ils se taillent un peu la peau mais je mets pas de détails, à vous d'imaginer héhé ;)))) enjoy  
> Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6_Les jeux

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Les doigts frais et fins d’Akira s’affairaient dans son cou, attachant la fine attache d’une des chaînes que sa mère avait, une fois encore, exigé qu’il porte, et Tooru se demanda un instant s’il lui faudrait longtemps pour mourir d’asphyxie en s’étranglant avec cette chaîne.

Cette journée allait être digne des pires malheurs que les dieux puissent lancer sur Terre, il le sentait. Déjà, il y avait les jeux et la possible mort de ses amis (et de Hajime), l’oppressante présence de ses parents, et ensuite, il commençait à être difficile de tolérer la cour de l’Empereur. Ses membres étaient aussi grossiers et peu respectueux de la vie et des sentiments des esclaves que pouvaient l’être les patriciens d’Aoba en ces temps troubles. Tooru avait bien du mal à veiller sur toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait (et même celles qu’il se sentait devoir protéger) tout en s’assurant que sa mère et son père ne fomentaient aucun mauvais plan à l’égard de Hajime, et cela également en distrayant le fils de l’Empereur et ses amis, parmi lesquels se trouvait heureusement Tetsurou Kuroo.

Ce dernier était, actuellement, son seul véritable allié dans la tempête que l’arrivée de l’Empereur avait déclenchée. Le jeune homme était le meilleur ami du fils de l’Empereur et était lui-même le fils du laniste Kuroo qui se trouvait proche de l’Empereur : il était donc riche, malin et comprenait facilement comment le monde fonctionnait. Et surtout, il manipulait avec aise qui il le voulait bien, et n’aimait pas ses semblables.

Tooru et lui auraient pu décider se haïr, au vu de leurs ressemblances frappantes et leur talent de stratège commun, mais avaient décidé de se tendre la main. Tooru imaginait que Koutarou Bokuto, le fils de l’Empereur, avait beaucoup contribué à leur nouvelle amitié, les ayant pratiquement poussé dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

Tooru n’avait rencontré Koutarou qu’une seule fois, dans leur enfance, et il s’étonnait de l’évolution du jeune homme. Il avait le souvenir d’un petit garçon réservé, rond et qui n’aimait pas sortir de l’ombre de son père, et Koutarou était maintenant athlétique, bruyant et d’un enthousiasme débordant. La seule chose n’ayant pas changé semblait être le regard de pitié et d’agacement de son père à son égard. Tooru pouvait comprendre le sentiment car, même si Koutarou le cachait très bien, Tooru était persuadé que celui-ci percevait très bien le mépris de son père et qu’il en souffrait.

_Quel enfant ne sentirait pas cela ?_

Il était également très conscient de la forte amitié de Koutarou et Tetsurou : ils étaient tout le temps collés l’un à l’autre et les seuls moments où l’on pouvait les voir séparés étaient quand l’Empereur rappelait son fils auprès de lui pour peu importe quelle réprimande. Tooru se voyait régulièrement peiner à comprendre tout échange entre Koutarou et Tetsurou car ceux-ci finissaient généralement hilares à partir de quelques mots sans sens. Cela lui faisait regretter tout le temps passé sans Hajime à ses côtés.

Akira finit de lui mettre tous ses bijoux, évitant son regard. Tooru soupira.

Tout le monde avait très bien vu qu’il ne portait aucun bijou le jour de l’arrivée de l’Empereur et de toute sa farandole d’amis précieux et d’esclaves luxueux, et sa mère insistait néanmoins pour qu’il se conforme à la mode des nekomans. C’était humiliant de sentir les regards de condescendance peser sur lui, non plus parce qu’il n’était pas à la mode mais parce qu’il tentait de rattraper ses lacunes de façon aussi visible. Heureusement, Tooru s’en fichait et était soulagé de voir que Tetsurou et Koutarou ne s’en souciaient pas non plus, bien trop occupés qu’ils étaient à savourer les viandes délicieuses qu’on leur proposait constamment ainsi que de profiter des thermes grandioses d’Aoba.

Tout ce qui l’irritait réellement dans cette situation était que sa mère continuait, encore et encore, à faire ses choix pour lui. Sa résignation si habituelle face à ce comportement, commençait à pâlir, notamment face à la perspective de son mariage proche.

Tooru savait que tous les plans qu’il établissait dans le noir de la nuit étaient fantasques, irréalisables et utopiques. Jamais il ne pourrait réellement fuir ses responsabilités, sa vie à Aoba et ses parents, et briser toutes les règles de leur société. Il allait sans doute finir fiancé à Kiyoko avec sa mère pour lui choisir sa tenue de mariage, et il observerait Hajime se battre dans l’arène toutes les semaines, peut-être pour l’y voir mourir ou alors acheter sa liberté et partir loin de Tooru pour enfin vivre sa vie. Car il aura finalement compris à quel point être ami avec Tooru ne lui apporterait jamais rien de bon.

Peut-être allait-il même mourir ce midi, sous le soleil brûlant et sous les coups d’un des incroyables gladiateurs du ludus de Kuroo.

Tooru, sentant ses yeux commencer à le piquer, fronça les sourcils et éloigna ses pensées du tour qu’elles prenaient, préférant les emplir de rage, de détermination et d’espoir pour la victoire de Hajime.

Mais il n’empêche que l’inquiétude le rongeait. Et pas seulement pour Hajime, mais pour Takahiro et Issei également, et tous les nouveaux gladiateurs qu’il commençait à réellement apprécier et qu’il considérait comme des petits frères et des amis. Il savait que chacun se débrouillerait et vaincrait peut-être, car ils étaient de bons gladiateurs, mais il ne pouvait éviter de penser à leurs faiblesses respectives : la tendance de Takahiro à ne pas prendre l’entraînement au sérieux, le manque de souplesse d’Issei, et l’évidente et trop frappante jeunesse de Shigeru et Yuutarou…

Mais désormais, ils n’avaient de toute façon aucun autre choix que d’affronter leurs faiblesses et de gagner.

_Hajime est fort. Tout comme tous les autres. Ils sont tous de bons combattants et ils vaincront._ _Respire, Tooru._

« Oikawa ? l’appela Akira, incertain. J’ai fini de te préparer. »

Tooru baissa le regard vers ses poignets, son cou et ses chevilles bardés d’or et il sourit à Akira avec une confiance qu’il ne ressentait pas :

« Merci Kunimi-chan ! C’est parfait. Je suis absolument certain d’éblouir tout le monde dans la tribune avec cette tenue ! »

Akira grimaça et Tooru ne put prévenir un véritable rire. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de sa chambre, ne prenant même pas la peine d’indiquer à Akira de le suivre.

« Ne t’inquiète pas… Après tout, j’ai toujours voulu porter des bijoux, il fit remarquer, d’un ton badin. Quel dommage que ce soit dans ces circonstances cependant. »

Comme Akira ne réagissait pas, Tooru reprit son sérieux et annonça :

« Tu ne t’éloigneras pas de moi dans la tribune, Kunimi-chan. Même si un des patriciens ou des invités te demande de l’eau ou du vin, je leur dirais que tu n’es pas là pour ça. Ils ont assez de leurs esclaves pour venir profiter de vous en plus… D’autant plus qu’ils ne cessent de s’aventurer à élaborer de nouvelles stratégies afin de profiter de vous. Et pas seulement pour du vin ou de l’eau. »

Ses mots s’étaient transformés en murmures venimeux et il ralentit imperceptiblement le pas pour se trouver à côté d’Akira. Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d’œil et finit par commenter, un infime rictus aux lèvres :

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois… Et ce sont des invités. Pourquoi es-tu encore plus protecteur qu’avant ? Tu vas finir par t’attirer des ennuis.

\- La situation s’aggrave, Tooru grommela, l’air sombre. Je ne supporte pas cela… Je ne peux pas ne rien faire. Ils me révulsent.

\- Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, constata placidement Akira, le cuivre de ses bracelets de cheville tintant en rythme avec ceux en or de Tooru.

\- Je sais, admit Tooru, mais comme si cela lui coûtait un effort pénible. Je vais quand même essayer de protéger le plus de monde. »

Ils poursuivirent leur marche jusqu’à l’ _atrium_ où s’affairaient de nombreux esclaves à préparer les affaires nécessaires pour la journée à l’arène. La mère de Tooru était également là, voletant et criant au milieu de l’agitation générale, ainsi que le père de Tooru qui discutait avec le _doctor_ Irihata à voix basse et l’air visiblement empressé. Comme à propos, leur conversation se termina rapidement et Irihata fila en direction, manifestement, du ludus. Ce fut à ce moment que le père de Tooru remarqua son fils et l’enjoignit à le rejoindre d’un signe de main.

Tooru, appréhensif mais muni d’un froid courage, alla à sa rencontre et l’écouta car son père ne perdit pas un instant en formules chaleureuses, ses yeux bleus le perforant de leur glace :

« Je vais accompagner l’Empereur de sa résidence à l’arène. Je veux que tu m’accompagnes. Ne prends que ton esclave avec toi, nous partons tout de suite. »

Tooru hocha la tête raidement, lui emboîtant le pas, Akira et Mizoguchi (l’esclave personnel de son père) derrière eux.

Aller chercher l’Empereur signifiait qu’il pourrait au moins profiter de la présence de Koutarou et de Tetsurou, si celui-là n’était pas déjà parti avec son père à l’arène afin de voir comment celle-ci était faite. Ce qui était malheureusement fort probable.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Et en effet, seul Koutarou était présent quand il arriva dans la villa de résidence temporaire de l’Empereur. Ici aussi, l’endroit était en pleine effervescence, les esclaves courant d’un bout à l’autre de la villa et les patriciens se rassemblant lentement mais bruyamment autour du convoi que les esclaves préparaient. La sueur dégoulinait des fronts de ces derniers et Tooru eut de la peine pour eux.

Koutarou était dans un coin de la cour d’entrée de la villa, isolé, le dos droit et l’air anxieux. Il n’y avait, et cela était singulier, aucun pli dans sa tunique et tous les bijoux dorés qui le couvraient étaient soigneusement ajustés. Ses cheveux, habituellement dressés en piques sur son crâne et faisant ressortir leur teinte grise, étaient élégamment repoussés vers l’arrière de son crâne et l’on ne pouvait voir ses racines noires que sur le haut de son front. Tooru avait appris de Tetsurou que Koutarou avait failli être déshérité pour cela, cette provocante teinture, mais que le manque d’un autre fils pour l’Empereur l’en avait empêché.

Il voulut rejoindre aussitôt Koutarou mais son père le retint fermement par le bras, enfonçant ses ongles droits dans sa peau. Tooru réprima une grimace mais n’eut pas le temps de jeter un coup d’œil à son père car l’Empereur Bokuto arrivait déjà vers eux. La prise sur son bras se desserra aussitôt au profit d’une paume chaude qui lui brûla la peau.

« Oikawa, cher ami, vous êtes venus, salua l’Empereur, posant une main amicale sur l’épaule du laniste. Nous sommes presque prêts à partir. Vous m’accompagnez un instant ? J’ai à vous montrer certaines affaires avant que nous allions voir les jeux.

\- Bien entendu, Bokuto (en bons amis puissants, le père de Tooru avait obtenu de l’Empereur de pouvoir l’appeler plus familièrement par son nom plutôt que par son titre). Tu nous excuses, Tooru ? »

Tooru se pétrifia en recevant une tape amicale dans le dos par son père et faillit manquer le hochement de tête indifférent de l’Empereur qui le mesura du regard. Il répondit automatiquement et par mimétisme, ses sourcils parcourus d’un spasme quand il voulut les froncer mais que son bon sens et son instinct de survie le rattrapèrent.

Les gestes affectueux n’étaient pas le propre de sa famille (et encore moins de son père), et Tooru en restait un instant béat, fixant sans les voir les dos des deux hommes s’éloigner à l’intérieur de la villa, suivis de leurs esclaves personnels.

_Est-ce qu’il vient juste de m’utiliser pour donner l’image d’un fils responsable et d’un père fort et aimant, auquel je_ _serais_ _fidèle ?_

Tooru roula des yeux, agacé d’encore se laisser avoir et surprendre, même des années après que son père ait commencé ce genre de petits tours. Évidemment que son père voulait donner la meilleure des impressions, et cela à tous niveaux, à l’Empereur. Il s’acharnait bien depuis maintenant une semaine à satisfaire les moindres caprices de l’Empereur et sa cour, et lui et sa femme travaillaient même de concert pour donner la plus parfaite apparence à tout ce qui était susceptible d’intéresser les invités.

_Eh bien, il risque fort d’agacer l’Empereur, si_ _la_ _relation_ _de celui-ci_ _avec son propre fils est un quelconque indice, en voulant montrer à quel point je suis moi-même un bon fils loyal et obéissant._

« Tooru ! une voix, qui paraissait lointaine, l’interrompit alors. Tooru, viens donc, enfin ! »

C’était évidemment Koutarou, ses sourcils formant un pli entre eux qui donnaient un sérieux inquiétant à son visage, d’ordinaire si insouciant et enthousiaste. Tooru le rejoint au milieu de sa marche au pas de charge, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait autant perturber le grand Koutarou, au point qu’il perde son énergie positive.

Il remarqua et comprit alors enfin ce qui le dérangeait dans la vision précédente de Koutarou seul dans un coin de cour, outre l’absence de Tetsurou à ses côtés et l’aspect immaculé de ses habits.

« Où se trouve Haru-chan ? il demanda sans même le saluer, tournant inconsciemment son regard vers Akira pour vérifier qu’il soit bien avec lui. »

"Haru-chan" était Haruki Komi, l’esclave personnel de Koutarou jusqu’alors, qui était un garçon de petite taille, aussi exubérant qu’il lui était permis de l’être (aux côtés de Koutarou, ses libertés avaient toujours été plus multiples que celles d’autres esclaves), et qui s’entendait à merveille avec Koutarou. Ils se considéraient d’ailleurs comme des amis mais Tooru pouvait facilement comprendre que cela puisse attirer des ennuis à Haruki.

_Peut-être que ses privilèges l’ont mené à sa perte..._

Le visage de Koutarou parut s’affaisser et il semblait même que ses grands yeux dorés perdirent de leur lumière. Ses mains se crispèrent, ses cils se baissèrent et, contemplant le sol, il expliqua d’une voix monocorde :

« Mon père ne le jugeait plus apte à me… me servir. Il l’a renvoyé chez nous, à Nekoma.

\- Et… que va-t-il devenir ? souffla Tooru, hésitant, décontenancé.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Koutarou avant de soudainement planter son regard dans celui de Tooru, durement, vaillamment : Mais il ne lui arrivera pas de mal. Absolument pas ! »

_Être esclave est déjà un mal, Kou-chan. Et il arrive beaucoup de malheurs aux esclaves, que nous le voulions ou non,_ _et malgré tous nos efforts_ _pour leur rendre la vie supportable_ _,_ _car tout le monde n’est pas comme nous._

Tooru soupira et prit la main de Koutarou dans les siennes, tentant de lui insuffler tout le courage et la compassion que le jeune homme méritait. Il était dur de ne pas céder tout ce que l’on pouvait à Koutarou, tant le garçon était facilement appréciable par sa présence solaire et son caractère simple et néanmoins fascinant : il était même capable de faire oublier à chacun qu’il était prince. Et néanmoins, il réussissait à se faire aimer de beaucoup, non pas par son important et impressionnant statut, mais par sa personnalité saisissante.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Kou-chan. Tu le retrouveras bientôt ; vous n’allez pas vous attarder ici après les jeux. Et Haru-chan doit être en route actuellement et sera assigné aux cuisines une fois à Nekoma… Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. »

En réalité, Tooru estimait qu’il avait grandement de quoi s’inquiéter, maintenant que Haruki ne disposait plus de sa protection, mais ce n’était pas ainsi qu’on consolait quelqu’un qui se retrouvait impuissant devant le retrait imposé de son plus fidèle et proche ami (après Tetsurou, évidemment), ce retrait étant malheureusement imposé par son père, et accessoirement Empereur.

« Mais c’est mon ami. Bien sûr que je vais m’inquiéter, répliqua Koutarou avec brusquerie, comme si l’idée même de ne pas s’inquiéter était une offense (et c’en était certainement une, Tooru réalisa). Il faut que je rejoigne Tetsurou. »

Et comme si cela avait suffi à finir de préparer le convoi, le bruit clair et d’une petite cloche résonna dans la cour, pressant les patriciens de rejoindre les litières ou les chaises à porteurs. Koutarou partit presque en courant vers l’attroupement avant de s’arrêter brutalement, manquant de déraper sur les pavés de la cour. Il retourna vite vers Tooru, le prenant par la main et le tirant légèrement vers lui, ses yeux ronds et dorés comme des aurei, exprimant mille émotions à la fois.

« Je suis désolé, la disparition de Haruki me rend nerveux, il dit, franchement, la voix un peu trop forte. Tu es un bon ami, Tooru. Suis-moi. »

Tooru le suivit.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Même dans la tribune la plus luxueuse de l’arène, Tooru se surprit à de nouveau être écœuré par l’atmosphère habituelle de l’endroit. Il régnait une chaleur étouffante, même à l’ombre, le sable paraissait se mouvoir sous les rayons du soleil et les cris de la foule étaient si bruyants, au point même que Tooru doutait qu’ils disparaissent un jour de son esprit. De plus, il y avait déjà des traces de sang sur le sable et Tooru ne pensait pas que l’odeur rance de sang soit une illusion créée par l’ambiance infernale.

Il l’espérait néanmoins.

Les esclaves autour de l’Empereur, la cour et ses hôtes patriciens, dont la famille Oikawa, s’escrimaient à éventer tout le monde, les femmes ne pouvant s’empêcher de se plaindre à la moindre vague d’air chaud qui n’ait pas été chassée par les éventails. Tooru tentait en vain de les ignorer et, tout aussi inutilement, de se concentrer sur ce que Tetsurou lui glissait à l’oreille.

Il ne parvenait plus à donner son attention à quoi que ce soit d’autre que l’arène et son cercle de sable où étaient postés, à quelques extrémités, des gardes qui devaient manifestement se liquéfier sous leurs armures. Les combats les plus sérieux – dont faisaient partie ses amis – allaient bientôt commencer, suivant les exécutions précédentes de quelques traîtres à la nation et des combats d’animaux ramenés de pays lointains du Sud, dont le sang avait savamment, et d’une façon bien macabre, maculé le sable de l’arène.

« Oui, sans aucun doute, il murmura en réponse à Tetsurou, ayant imaginé qu’il lui posait une question au sujet de la possibilité qu’un garde s’évanouisse là, en bas. »

_Le premier combat mettant en scène des gladiateurs de notre ludus sera celui de Yuutarou. J’espère qu’il a enfin retenu les parades que le_ doctor _lui a apprises._

Tooru remarqua à peine que Tetsurou, voyant qu’il n’avait pas son attention, se retournait vers Koutarou qui était, malheureusement pour le bavard, lui aussi distrait par d’autres sujets que le spectacle actuel et assez désolant des soldats vacillant de temps en temps sur leurs pieds sous le soleil. Tooru ne parvenait même pas à s’agacer de la sueur qui dégoulinait de ses mains et de sa nuque tant son esprit était ailleurs.

Il avait refusé qu’Akira s’exténue à l’aérer alors que lui-même souffrirait de cela. D’autant plus que le spectacle de Yuutarou se battant dans l’arène allait certainement le bouleverser bien plus que Tooru.

Il releva alors les yeux vers l’autre garçon, debout, silencieux, son apparente apathie seulement brisée par le tremblement anxieux de ses doigts, cachés derrière l’accoudoir du fauteuil de Tooru. Ce dernier fit mine de s’accouder près d’Akira et glissa son bras opposé contre son torse et sous son aisselle, attrapant la main du garçon. Celui-ci ne sursauta pas, baissa simplement le regard vers lui, une inquiétude peu commune au creux de ces yeux sombres. Tooru lui sourit du mieux qu’il put – il avait l’affreuse impression que cela lui était bien trop commun aujourd’hui.

Le bruit sourd et retentissant de plusieurs cors firent faire à son cœur un grand bond puis une chute vertigineuse ; il tourna précipitamment le regard vers l’arène, maintenant dans son poing la main glacée d’Akira. La foule s’agita encore davantage, hurlant sa satisfaction de voir enfin commencer la plus intéressante partie du spectacle d’aujourd’hui : les combats de gladiateurs.

Tooru vit du coin de l’œil son père se lever, bras dressés vers le peuple, lui intimant de s’asseoir et de se calmer – Tooru savait qu’il n’y avait rien que son père n’apprécie plus que la toute puissance de faire taire une foule par un simple mouvement.

« Mesdames, messieurs, citoyens d’Aoba ! il parla, la voix plus forte et conquérante que Tooru ne s’en rappelait. Vous n’êtes pas sans ignorer que l’Empereur nous fait l’honneur, cette semaine, de venir voir notre ville et que j’ai le privilège d’aujourd’hui faire combattre mes gladiateurs sous ses yeux ! »

Le laniste se tourna vers l’Empereur, tendant une main respectueuse ; l’Empereur lui sourit, un sourire qui semblait rare et dur à étirer sur ses lèvres. Il se leva à côté du père de Tooru, ouvrant à son tour les bras vers la foule, arrêtant de nouveau les acclamations que l’introduction d’Oikawa avait déclenchées. Un silence presque sacré envahit l’arène alors que l’Empereur saluait la foule sans même hausser la voix, celle-ci paraissant néanmoins résonner partout dans les gradins :

« Bonjour peuple d’Aoba. Vous pouvez être fiers de votre belle ville et de ses régals multiples ! Oikawa, ici présent, me permet d’annoncer les combats alors sans plus attendre, commençons ! »

Les deux hommes se rassirent, échangeant quelques paroles indulgentes tandis que la foule rugissait son approbation et que les grilles de chaque côté de l’arène s’ouvraient pour faire entrer les deux premiers gladiateurs.

Malgré sa mauvaise vue, Tooru reconnut sans peine la stature imposante de Yuutarou qui tenait une épée et un grand bouclier, et qui leva les bras vers le ciel, se rassasiant des hurlements des spectateurs dans les tribunes. Son casque et sa manica brillaient sous le soleil et, même de loin, il avait l’air grand, assuré. Tooru espérait que ce n’était pas que d’apparence.

L’autre gladiateur resta sobre, ne voulant pas attirer les foudres de la foule, sachant que celle-ci soutiendrait les gladiateurs aobiens. Il était petit mais costaud, ses épaules singulièrement larges, et il avança à grands pas vers Yuutarou qui, lui, avançait plus lentement.

Akira souffla « Il est trop confiant, il ne devrait pas… » mais se coupa avec un bruit étranglé, comme si c’était le fait de le dire qui risquait d’attirer le mal sur Yuutarou. Tooru s’empressa de le rassurer que la situation était normale – même si Akira avait de toute façon déjà assisté à des combats de gladiateurs... mais, peut-être, sans doute, n’y avait-il jamais autant prêté attention.

Les deux gladiateurs, arrivés au centre de l’arène, se tournèrent vers la tribune pour saluer l’Empereur, l’épée contre le bouclier, tête baissée. L’Empereur se redressa, leva le bras et, alors que les gladiateurs se plaçaient en position de combat, il fit débuter l’affrontement en abaissant le bras.

Simultanément, le peuple se mit à vociférer et les deux hommes au centre de la piste se jetèrent l’un sur l’autre. Tooru sentit à peine ses phalanges craquer dans la prise d’Akira, trop concentré qu’il était sur le combat. Aussi révulsé qu’il puisse être par les combats d’arène, il était également fasciné par l’art de se battre et l’était d’autant plus qu’il devait se soucier de la survie de Yuutarou.

_Sans pouvoir rien y faire_ , il songea, frustré. _À juste analyser chaque mouvement et voir où est la faiblesse de_ _l’_ _adversaire, et_ _espérer_ _que Yuutarou la voit aussi..._

Le gladiateur nekoman rendait coup pour coup mais Tooru constata immédiatement qu’il était aussi débutant, hésitant, peut-être même plus que Yuutarou – ce qui était un soulagement car alors, Yuutarou avait une chance car il ne pouvait de toute façon pas perdre. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre et attendre le verdict de la foule non plus ; même en montrant un spectacle admirable, le peuple n’aurait pas pitié mais honte de leur combattant perdant contre un étranger. Le public avait toujours tendance à être intraitable lors des premiers combats.

Quoiqu’il fasse, c’était la mort qui l’attendait : il ne pouvait que gagner.

Mais là, alors que Yuutarou profitait de sa force et de sa taille supérieures à celles de son adversaire pour le faire reculer, Tooru se sentit plein d’espoir. Le calme que lui procurait son esprit stratégique et attentif au moindre détail empêchait la panique mais lui permettait de voir réellement à qui allait l’avantage.

Et Yuutarou le possédait.

Alors qu’Akira se contenait difficilement à ses côtés, que Tetsurou commentait placidement le combat et que Tooru se penchait en avant sans même s’en rendre compte, Yuutarou réussit finalement à blesser son opposant, utilisant une de ces bottes que le _doctor_ lui avait enseignées. Son épée vint trancher la hanche du gladiateur nekoman dont le cri de douleur parut percer le tonnerre de la foule, d’une manière irréelle. Le sang jaillit et il se plia en deux vers l’avant, découvrant son dos. Il se reprit néanmoins et, suivant le plus bas de ses instincts de survie, il parvint à parer l’épée de Yuutarou qui faillit se planter entre ses côtés par derrière.

Il perdit néanmoins l’équilibre et Yuutarou en profita pour donner un rude coup de bouclier dans la main qui tenait l’épée, faisant tomber celle-ci à terre (Tooru ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que trancher la main du gladiateur aurait été plus simple et lui garantissait la victoire mais il ne pouvait s’étonner du choix de Yuutarou de ne pas l’avoir fait). Yuutarou se rua sur le gladiateur, dégageant son bouclier et le jetant au sol.

_Un combat rapide, peu de technique et de sang. Il va mourir._

Yuutarou dégagea le casque de son adversaire, révélant un visage jeune ( _plus jeune que ce que je pensais_ ), et lui attrapa les cheveux, tirant sa tête en arrière, le maintenant à genoux, son épée contre son cou. Le nekoman ne fit plus un mouvement, sa défaite évidente. Yuutarou était immobile et impassible derrière lui. Tooru s’avachit, Akira retint son souffle et la foule se mit à chanter la fin qu’elle souhaitait.

« À mort ! À mort ! À mort ! À mort ! »

Quelques rares « Finis-le ! » et « Du sang ! » se distinguaient mais, comme à son habitude, la foule n’était plus qu’une grande clameur meurtrière et impitoyable. L’Empereur se leva, le mouvement ramenant un tant soit peu de calme dans l’arène, et il prononça le verdict attendu :

« Jugula ! »

Puis il se retourna vers ses voisins et commenta, presque badin : « Voilà que nous perdons déjà un combattant ! Votre hospitalité a ses mesures, je le constate », phrase à laquelle Oikawa rit de bon cœur, ainsi que tous les autres invités des deux hommes. Tooru eut à peine le temps d’observer son père hausser les épaules en signe de fausse excuse que la perte soudaine de la main d’Akira dans la sienne le ramena vers ce qui comptait.

Yuutarou venait de trancher la gorge de l’homme et le lâchait au sol, ses bras pendant mollement à ses côtés comme s’il ne savait plus quoi faire désormais. La foule rugit de plus belle et Tooru eut mal de voir Yuutarou lever les bras avec incertitude, effectuant un petit tour de scène.

« Tooru, puis-je t’éventer ? chuchota soudain à son oreille Akira qui gardait avec résolution son masque de marbre malgré le fait que Tooru puisse voir qu’il avait l’air ébranlé. »

_C’est pour lui qu’il demande ça :_ _je n’ai jamais vu Akira se tuer à la tâche alors..._

« Oui, bien sûr, il répondit, le plus naturellement qu’il puisse. Merci, Akira. »

Bientôt, il put amèrement savourer l’air frais sur son visage et laisser à Akira l’espace dont il avait visiblement besoin pour réfléchir.

Le temps de latence entre deux combats lui permit de s’imaginer obtenir pour Akira la possibilité de voir Yuutarou ce soir – mais une grande fête allait sans aucun doute être organisée dans sa demeure pour célébrer les jeux et conclure avec brio la fin du séjour de l’Empereur à Aoba. Il trouverait néanmoins un moyen de réunir les deux pour un moment. Si le cœur leur en disait, bien évidemment.

_Mais cela pourrait être bien qu’ils discutent… Je ne crois pas qu’ils aient pu beaucoup le faire depuis la fête où Hajime est arrivé. J’arrangerai cela._

Il se le promit et recentra son attention sur l’extérieur. Tetsurou, n’ayant trouvé satisfaction ni dans la compagnie de Tooru, ni dans celle de Koutarou, discutait avec son propre esclave personnel, un garçon à peine plus grand que Haruki, nommé Kenma Kozume et qui était son meilleur ami depuis l’enfance, si Tooru avait bien compris. Le garçon, dont les curieux cheveux teints tombaient autour de son visage comme des rideaux, était un monstre d’observation et Tooru avait vite compris que c’était lui aussi un de ses semblables. Il avait voulu lui parler mais Kenma l’avait le plus poliment et soigneusement évité, retournant auprès de Tetsurou – ce dernier avait rassuré Tooru en lui confiant que Kenma était timide avec de nouvelles personnes. Tooru soupçonnait néanmoins qu’il fasse tout bonnement peur au garçon. Il avait eu la satisfaction cependant de voir Tobio, le fils du politicien Kageyama, se voir rejeter par l’intéressant esclave de la même façon. Pourquoi Tobio était-il intéressé par Kenma, c’était cela, par contre, un mystère.

Les personnages intéressants parmi les patriciens manquaient-ils tant que c’était les esclaves dont on recherchait la compagnie désormais ?

Les cors sonnèrent de nouveau et Tooru se sentit de nouveau près de défaillir, même avec la fraîcheur nouvelle qui s’abattait régulièrement sur lui. Akira ne paraissait plus soucieux de contempler l’arène et ses spectacles sanglants.

Un gladiateur aobien dont il n’avait jamais pu tirer plus de quelques phrases apparut, accompagné de Shigeru, ce dernier ayant une épée dans chaque main. Leurs adversaires approchèrent et parurent plus confiants que le gladiateur nekoman qui les avait précédé. Tooru, sans s’en rendre compte, se redressa davantage et entreprit aussitôt d’analyser les chances de Shigeru et de son partenaire de gagner.

Quand le combat débuta, il était déjà inquiet.

Ils commencèrent évidemment par s’affronter en tête à tête, Shigeru affrontant le gladiateur ayant une taille semblable à la sienne et l’autre prenant le plus grand et fort. Les épées claquèrent bruyamment les unes contre les autres et le sang jaillit très rapidement : Shigeru réussit à blesser les deux tibias de son ennemi pendant que son partenaire prit de plein fouée le manche de l’épée du grand nekoman dans le visage. Son nez se mit à saigner et le casque partit en arrière lui découvrant la tête.

Shigeru donna un puissant coup de pied dans le torse de guerrier nekoman, celui-ci lâchant son épée, et il s’empressa de lui planter son épée dans la cuisse, le faisant hurler de douleur, avant de l’extraire tout aussi rapidement et de se retourner vers l’autre combat qui se déroulait à quelques mètres. Au même moment, son partenaire se fit taillader le bras et tomba à terre. Shigeru profita de l’instant de flottement pour se ruer sur l’autre homme, passer dans son dos et lui trancher l’arrière du mollet et le bas du dos simultanément, avec ses deux épées. Il glissa sur le sol, un genou à terre et se releva souplement, comme doté d’une force indestructible.

_Comment se peut-il… ? Il_ _a tant progressé_ _!_ _Aurait-il caché son talent_ _durant l’entraînement_ _?_ _Oh, Shigeru, il se pourrait bien que tu gagnes…_

Le nekoman se retourna, semblant ne pas sentir la douleur et la foule s’époumona encore davantage, ses injonctions se contredisant, mais majoritairement, on pouvait entendre une clameur ayant le nom de Shigeru Yahaba.

« Oh, celui-là, il est intéressant, commenta Tetsurou, sa mèche d’épais cheveux noirs lui barrant un œil, l’autre étant fermement planté sur la petite silhouette de Shigeru. Mais Manabu Naoi va lui donner du fil à retordre, je peux te l’assurer. »

Tooru n’en doutait pas.

Les deux gladiateurs se tournèrent un instant autour, laissant la tension monter dans les gradins puis, enfin, comme au ralenti, le gladiateur nekoman, Manabu, attaqua. Son bouclier se plaça correctement en même temps qu’il levait son épée, ne montrant aucune faille. Shigeru esquiva, son appréhension le rendant maladroit, et il fut pris de court par Manabu qui l’assaillit aussitôt de multiples coups d’épée. Il les esquivait avec peine et bien vite vint le moment où la lame de Manabu l’atteint au bras ; il lâcha une de ses épées avec peut-être un cri que personne n’entendit, à part sans doute son adversaire.

Il para au dernier moment un autre assaut de Manabu, faisant bondir la foule et se crisper Tooru, sa main venant recouvrir sa bouche, ses sourcils froncés à lui en faire mal sans même qu’il s’en rende compte.

Shigeru recula de quelques pas, brisant le rythme imposé par Manabu et déclenchant les huées du peuple. Cela lui fut cependant – finalement – bénéfique car il put reprendre le combat à égalité – si une épée contre une épée et un bouclier fut un combat égal. Manabu, lancé, attaqua aussitôt et Shigeru profita de sa main libre pour s’écarter du côté du bouclier du nekoman et de le pousser vigoureusement dans le dos du plat de la main. Manabu trébucha et Shigeru bondit aussitôt pour lui entailler le dos, ajoutant aux blessures déjà présentes et qui saignaient toujours. Manabu lança son bras muni de son épée en arrière, éraflant le torse de Shigeru qui se propulsa hors d’atteinte au dernier moment.

La perte de sang faisait bouillir l’adrénaline dans leurs corps et les poussait à vouloir finir le combat au plus vite, ce qui allait les rendre imprudents et moins stratégiques – ce dont la foule raffolait.

Tooru savait cependant que, peu importe la gravité des blessures administrées, les gladiateurs n’avaient aucunement le droit de tuer leur adversaire et que c’était la foule et l’Empereur qui décidaient du sort du perdant – une autre personnalité importante remplaçait l’Empereur si celui-là n’était pas présent. Il savait également que certains gladiateurs se permettaient parfois de tuer leur adversaire, notamment si l’Empereur n’observait pas le combat, et qu’ils arrivaient parfois à s’en sortir, si c’était ce que la foule désirait.

Mais ce genre d’événements inattendus ne risquait pas d’arriver aujourd’hui, non seulement par la présence de l’Empereur mais également car les gladiateurs étaient disciplinés et loyaux, autant chez les aobiens que chez les nekomans.

Il n’y avait que durant le combat final des jeux, entre Wakatoshi et le champion du ludus Oikawa, que le combat se finissait obligatoirement par la mort, sans que cela soit décidé par la foule et l’Empereur.

Tooru sentit son cœur lui marteler les côtés quand Shigeru, finalement, décida d’attaquer ; son épée rebondit contre le bouclier de l’autre et il évita tant bien que mal la lame qui vola vers lui, directement vers son visage. Il s’accroupit quand Manabu tenta de le prendre de nouveau à revers, exposant par cela complètement son ventre à Shigeru. Celui-ci n’hésita pas cette fois et lui planta l’épée dans un rein, faisant trébucher le nekoman en avant. Celui-ci, enfin, sembla sentir la douleur. La foule hurla, en liesse et ivre de tout le sang vidé lors du combat.

Shigeru s’écarta rapidement, ne pouvant éviter cependant le flot de sang qui jaillit de la blessure en même temps que l’épée et qui lui arrosa le torse. Il se releva, s’empressant de désarmer son adversaire qui pressait une main contre sa blessure et tomba à genoux. Il ne bougea plus bientôt, tête basse et Shigeru, rejetant l’arme de Manabu sur le côté, vint se placer derrière lui.

Tooru, soulagé, eut la surprise d’entendre la foule réclamer la survie de Manabu : le spectacle avait dû véritablement la satisfaire pour qu’il lui soit offert la possibilité de vivre. L’Empereur accorda cela gracieusement pendant que Tetsurou se lamentait de cette deuxième défaite.

Les trois gladiateurs blessés et considérés comme battus furent entraînés vers les cachots et là où devait se trouver une infirmerie. Shigeru, blessé lui aussi mais encore capable de rester debout, salua la foule et partit sans plus attendre.

Et ainsi se déroula lentement la journée, combat après combat, mort après blessé, verre de vin après verre d’eau.

Takahiro et Issei qui se battaient en équipe, furent battus de peu et Takahiro sortit du combat avec un bras cassé ( _par manque d’attention… il finira par en mourir_ _s’il continue ainsi ! J’irai lui sonner les cloches dès que je le pourrais_ ). On leur accorda la vie néanmoins, le combat ayant été intéressant et le public s’adoucissant au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait. Les victoires furent relativement égales et rares furent les gladiateurs destinés à mourir – si l’on ne comptait pas les blessures potentiellement mortelles qu’ils s’étaient faits en combattant.

Vers le milieu de l’après-midi, alors que le soleil finissait de cuire la ville sous son rayon infernal, Hajime et Shinji entrèrent en scène, côte et à côté, les bras levés et faisant rugir la foule – car celle-ci avait, bien sûr, entendu parler des « terreurs de Seijou » (comme son père les avait présentés quelques secondes auparavant). Aoba, grande appréciatrice des combats d’arène, ne pouvait ignorer ce qui se passait dans les arènes voisines, notamment à Jousai, et qui en étaient les champions.

Tooru perdit alors tout calme qu’il aurait pu avoir laborieusement rassemblé durant un de ces temps d’attente entre deux combats. Il oublia de penser, uniquement concentré sur _Oh non, c’est le tour d’Iwa-chan_ , ses yeux se plissant afin d’apercevoir la petite silhouette de Hajime qui portait une épée et un bouclier, comme Shinji, et qui s’avançait sans hésitation vers les deux nekomans qui leur faisaient face. Tooru se surprit à vouloir prier mais il retint cette pulsion, estimant que c’était trop tard pour cela. Il savait que Hajime, sans être païen, avait une croyance très modérée en les dieux vénérés par les seijouans : du moins, c’est ce qu’il lui avait confié il y a des années.

_En quoi ou qui crois-tu désormais, Iwa-chan ?_

Le combat débuta avant qu’il n’y soit préparé (s’il put jamais y être prêt), et le premier coup donné par un nekoman le fit tressaillir d’une telle façon que sa mère le remarqua. Lui, en revanche, ne vit pas le regard désapprobateur de sa mère et il ne lui aurait de toute façon pas donné grand intérêt, sachant déjà que celle-ci avait sans doute mille et un sombres projets en cours l’impliquant. Qu’il montre son inquiétude pour Hajime aujourd’hui n’allait pas y changer grand-chose.

Hajime contra sans difficulté l’attaque et répliqua pendant que Shinji s’occupait de l’autre nekoman qui paraissait peu assuré. Le combat entre Hajime et le nekoman, grand et mince, qui l’affrontait, se révéla tout de suite ardu, complexe et délicieux pour les plus fins connaisseurs de la gladiature et de l’art du combat dans le public.

En revanche, le combat entre Shinji et l’autre nekoman parut gagné d’avance pour Shinji et il fut en effet rapidement achevé : Shinji attaqua plusieurs fois le nekoman qui contra avec un tremblement presque visible dans ces mouvements, et Shinji réussit sans mal à expulser son bouclier en le crochetant par l’intérieur. Le nekoman paraissait perdu et il y eut un instant de flottement où il semblait que les deux gladiateurs échangeaient quelques paroles – ce qui n’était pas rare quand il s’agissait de provocations, mais ça n’avait pas l’air d’être le cas.

_Il est en train de le prévenir qu’il va mourir s’il ne se bat pas_ , songea Tooru avec une lucidité qui le surprit lui-même, ses yeux jonglant entre les deux combats.

Le nekoman parut gagner un courage nouveau et attaqua Shinji, gardant son autre bras proche de lui pour se protéger. Shinji recula et, comme soudain surpris par la force insoupçonnée de son adversaire, il esquiva d’une manière grossière alors que le nekoman rejetait presque adroitement son épée vers la cuisse de Shinji ; le sang jaillit et la jambe faiblit sous le poids du jeune homme. Cependant, il ne se laissa pas faire et profita de la position vulnérable de son adversaire pour lui couper la peau de l’épaule de sa lame et d’arracher le casque de son visage. Le garçon nekoman ( _évidemment, il est si jeune..._ ) se retourna, affolé et ne voulant pas mourir, mais c’était trop tard : Shinji profita de sa distraction pour l’assommer brutalement du pommeau de son épée. Le nekoman tomba face contre terre et ne bougea plus, tandis que Shinji posait un instant un genou à terre sous les hourras de la foule.

De l’autre côté de l’arène, Hajime et son adversaire se battaient toujours, rendant coup pour coup et ne se laissant blesser par l’autre. Mais, alors que Shinji terminait son combat et s’apprêtait à bientôt rejoindre Hajime pour lui prêter main forte, celui-ci parvint somme toute à frapper le nekoman : son épée laissa une longue estafilade le long de son flanc découvert et Tooru contint difficilement la joie absolue qu’il avait à voir Hajime prendre l’avantage et se donner une chance plus grande de survivre.

_Mais pendant les combats d’arène, rien n’est jamais sûr._

Le nekoman ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pourtant et bien vite, ils reprirent leur rythme impitoyable. Shinji se tenait sûr le côté, voulant aider mais sachant que la foule n’apprécierait pas un combat trop inégal – et deux contre un, sachant que Hajime et le nekoman étaient de force semblable, était un combat inégal.

Quand Hajime prit lui aussi un coup (le cœur de Tooru se glaça alors que le coup de bouclier envoyait le crâne de Hajime en arrière), Shinji voulut intervenir mais Hajime lui cria, manifestement, de rester en arrière pendant que son casque tombait au sol et que son front et son nez se mettaient à saigner. De là où il était, Tooru ne put le voir mais il eut l’occasion après de s’en rendre compte.

Hajime contra au dernier moment une attaque du nekoman et, risquant le tout pour le tout, il dérapa bas sur le sol, tranchant dans la viande du mollet du nekoman, le faisant tomber à terre. Il se redressa, écrasa de son pied le poignet tenant l’épée de son adversaire et planta la lame de son épée sous son menton. Le nekoman s’immobilisa et Tooru, avec la foule, ne put s’empêcher de manifester sa joie.

« Eh bien, voilà que tu retrouves enfin un peu de vie, commenta malicieusement Tetsurou à son côté, sourcils haussés et rictus en place. Cet Iwaizumi doit vraiment être important. »

Tooru ne répondit que par un « Iwa-chan est très important, oui ! » chuchoté, afin que seul Testurou l’entende, et par une bourrade dans l’épaule sans pouvoir se départir du sourire rayonnant qu’il arborait. Tetsurou protesta un peu puis fit remarquer qu’ils s’étaient tous bien battus – à part le jeune garçon qui reprenait conscience d’ailleurs à ce moment même et dont la foule réclamait la mort. Même avec ses mauvais yeux, Tooru pouvait voir qu’il était terrifié ; il le fit remarquer à Tetsurou qui grimaça avant d’expliquer :

« Il y a eu un mauvais concours de circonstances : le garçon voulait absolument combattre même si nombre d’entre nous pensions qu’il n’était pas prêt, et il a eu le malheur de se mettre à dos le _doctor_ qui ne rêve que de le voir mort. Celui-ci a convaincu mon père que le garçon était prêt à combattre – le garçon a cru que le _doctor_ lui faisait un cadeau en le laissant venir dans l’arène. Il a dû se rendre compte que ce n’était pas le cas… Il ne faisait pas un gladiateur très prometteur, de toute façon, mais le sort est cruel de le laisser mourir ainsi.

\- Ton père va laisser faire cela ? Et l’Empereur ?

\- Oh, oui, souffla Tetsurou, l’air sombre. Mon père n’aime pas qu’on humilie notre ludus, encore plus que de perdre des combattants, et l’Empereur le connaît bien ; il n’aura même pas à le consulter. »

Et en effet, l’Empereur accepta la sentence criée par la foule pendant que le laniste Kuroo se faisait resservir du vin, indifférent au spectacle. Tooru observa avec un effroi impuissant Shinji trancher la gorge du garçon nekoman pendant que l’autre gladiateur se relevait péniblement et partait vers les cachots. Hajime ramassa son casque avant de saluer la foule et Tooru se concentra de toutes ses forces sur cela, sur cette image triomphante et chaleureuse, pleine de vie.

_Il est en vie. Il va vivre plus longtemps. Il est puissant, il sait combattre. En continuant ainsi, irrésistiblement, il se rapproche de la liberté._

Mais il aurait déjà pu être libre depuis longtemps, vu sa popularité au sein de Jousai, et Tooru s’en doutait. Il avait fait une enquête et avait compris que, pour une obscure raison (bien que Tooru soupçonne de la connaître), Hajime avait persisté à se battre dans les arènes alors qu’il aurait pu, après avoir racheté à ses parents une vie confortable, simplement cesser. Il avait assez d’argent pour regagner sa liberté à Jousai.

Regagner sa liberté dans le ludus Oikawa serait plus bien plus compliqué.

Et, terriblement, Tooru savait que c’était de sa faute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilàààà  
> Alors les détails :  
> \- Des aurei (aureus au singulier) sont des pièces de monnaie en or (monnaie romaine antique).  
> \- La manica est la protection de cuir et de métal sur le bras droit des gladiateurs.  
> \- Oikawa et l'Empereur sont grave copains comme cochons I can tell you that (they bond over disappointing sons lmaoooo).  
> \- LES LIEUX (de ce que je sais pour l'instant - ptdr je vous jure même moi je suis paumée) :  
> Seijou : large territoire (équivalent de l'empire de Rome).  
> Nekoma : capitale de Seijou.  
> Aoba et Jousai : grandes villes de Seijou.  
> Datekou : île envahie par les seijouans il y a quelques années.  
> Shiratorizawa : territoire récemment envahi par les seijouans.  
> Les noms/lieux n'ont pas vraiment de liens avec ce qu'ils représentent dans le canon, jor Shinji vient de Datekou par exemple alors que dans le canon c'est un joueur de Aoba Jousai + Nekoma est la capitale de Seijou alors que ?? Non ??? Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?  
> \- Can you feel the self deprecation coming at Tooru ? lmao yeah gonna be fun
> 
> Ça commence à être un gros bb en vrai, ce projet. Alors que j'avance à une allure d'escargot en plus :')


End file.
